O castelo dos meninos
by Miss Donkey Kong
Summary: Jared sofria de bullying em sua antiga escola. Agora, com 16 anos, é colocado por seus pais em uma escola interna só para meninos, onde ele se enturma com um grupo de valentões: Misha, Tom e Justin. Ele passa a ter que fazer coisas que não gosta, como roubar lanches de meninos menores. Mas Jared nota a existência de um garoto lindo e pacífico: Jensen Ackles, e se encanta por ele.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo:_**

_Jared Padalecki sofria de bullying e tinha poucos amigos em sua antiga escola. A história se passa quando Jared, com 16 anos, já forte e bonito, é colocado por seus pais em uma escola interna só para meninos. Logo ele se enturma com um grupo de amigos valentões: Misha Collins, Tom Welling e Justin Hartley, e a partir daí é obrigado a se comportar como o grupo, roubando os lanches de meninos menores e fazendo outras pequenas maldades. Logo em seu primeiro dia de aula, Jared nota a existência de um garoto lindo e pacífico: Jensen Ackles; e se encanta por ele. Jensen sofre de bullying, mas parece não se importar nem um pouco com isso. Padalackles [AU]_

**Capítulo 1**

Era tarde da noite e Jared estava nervoso. Finalmente chegara a escola que seria seu novo lar por um bom tempo. As escadarias que levavam ao casarão pareciam não ter mais fim. O garoto subiu acompanhado de empregados que carregavam suas malas. Esse era o preço que pagava por vir de uma família tão rica... Seus pais sismaram em enfiar-lhe naquela escola interna só para meninos, que parecia se localizar bem além do fim do mundo. De fato, a construção ficava no alto de um despenhadeiro. Jared foi imediatamente conduzido aos seus aposentos. Era um quarto luxuoso que segundo os empregados possuía uma bela vista para o mar.

- Assim que amanhecer, você verá como é bela a vista de sua janela, Sr. Padalecki! – disse-lhe o rapaz que o acompanhou até o quarto – Seja bem vindo! – completou.

Apesar de todo o conforto, o garoto quase não pôde dormir, ansioso pelo que o aguardava no dia seguinte. Estava se mudando para lá no meio do ano letivo, o que para ele era motivo de preocupação. Todos os outros meninos já estavam enturmados a essas alturas, e ele já se imaginava solitário e abandonado pelos corredores da escola.

Jared acordou sobressaltado poucos minutos antes do inicio da primeira aula. Havia perdido o café da manhã, e ainda sentia-se muito cansado. Enfiou o uniforme de qualquer jeito e correu para não chegar atrasado logo em seu primeiro dia na nova escola. Entrou correndo na sala, e atirou-se sobre a primeira carteira vazia que viu pela frente. A turma era grande, e os meninos, que conversavam animadamente, nem pareceram notar sua presença. Assim que o professor de matemática entrou em sala, calaram-se todos, e sentaram-se educadamente.

A primeira hora de aula correu bem, porém Jared estava muito cansado, e precisava fazer um enorme esforço para manter os olhos abertos e prestar atenção. Entre bocejos ainda pôde ouvir o professor chamar um de seus colegas ao quadro negro para resolver um exercício.

- Sr. Ackles, por favor, venha até o quadro resolver essa equação para a turma – ele disse.

Um rapaz se levantou e andou até a frente da sala. Jared notou como ele era bonito, com cabelos louro escuros bem cortados e lindos olhos cor de esmeralda. Jensen Ackles pegou um giz branco e começou a rabiscar o quadro em um movimento monótono. Jared abaixou a cabeça. Não podia mais controlar o sono. Dormiu.

O sinal tocou, acordando o jovem Padalecki. Ele abriu os olhos sobressaltado, dando um pulo da carteira. Já era hora do intervalo. Ficou envergonhado ao perceber alguns meninos olhando para ele e rindo. Levantou-se e foi até o refeitório, onde aquela hora do dia os meninos podiam comprar lanches e guloseimas. O café da manhã, almoço e jantar já tinham seu preço incluído na exorbitante mensalidade do colégio. Os lanchinhos eram por fora.

Jared era um garoto grande, e como não havia tomado o café da manhã estava especialmente faminto. Pegou uma bandeja e encheu de pães, bolos e sucos. Foi se encaminhando para uma mesa vazia quando foi surpreendido por um garoto bonito de olhos azuis que sorria para ele.

"Oh meu Deus, vou apanhar já no primeiro dia" – pensou. Jared já ia entregar todo o lanche que acabara de comprar ao garoto, quando este lhe estendeu a mão cordialmente.

- Olá, eu sou o Misha Collins! Prazer em conhecê-lo! – Ele disse sorrindo.

Jared ficou assombrado, e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o colega. Ele nunca tivera um amigo como Misha – atlético e bonito... Em sua cidade natal, Jared tinha apenas dois amigos: um magricelinho nerd e míope, e um gordinho babão e desajeitado. Tinha sido vítima de bullying por toda a vida, desde o ensino fundamental, quando era apenas um garotinho estudioso e fracote.

Padalecki sentiu-se no céu. Em nenhum momento imaginou que sua vida poderia ser diferente naquele castelo. "Talvez nessa escola não exista bullying, e todos os garotos sejam legais" – pensou, sorrindo, no alto de sua inocência. O que ele de fato não havia percebido é que o patinho feio do passado havia tornado-se um belo cisne, e era um cisne que todos observavam agora com admiração. Jared era muito alto, forte e bonito.

Misha mostrou-se amável, convidando Jared para sentar a mesa do refeitório com ele e seus amigos: Tom Welling e Justin Hartley – ambos bonitos e simpáticos. Logo Jared descobriu que Tom era o capitão do time de futebol americano, e ficou ainda mais bem impressionado. Todos os capitães que conhecera em sua escola anterior eram uns tremendos idiotas.

Achou curioso o fato de seus novos amigos aparentemente não terem comprado nenhuma merenda. Será que eles não estavam com fome? Jared já ia oferecer repartir sua comida quando Tom lhe dirigiu a palavra, em tom malicioso.

- Jared, você não precisa ficar comprando essas coisas... - E dizendo isso, o moreno de olhos azul esverdeados agarrou o sanduíche de um garoto corcundinha que passava tentando não ser percebido. O pobre guinchou entristecido ao perder seu tão apetitoso alimento.

- Obrigado, moleque, adoro sanduíche de carne – e dizendo isso Welling deu uma enorme mordida no pão, e o corcundinha, sem dizer palavra, saiu de perto chorando.

Um calafrio subiu pela espinha de Jared. Ele não era malvado... Mas agora, pelo jeito, fazia parte da turma dos valentões. Encolheu-se desajeitado em sua cadeira e começou a comer sem jeito. Logo Misha e Justin haviam conseguido também alguns lanches roubados e todos se deliciavam e riam, falando mal dos pobre desgraçados, que olhavam para eles acovardados e famintos.

- Da próxima vez nem pense em gastar seu dinheiro com comida –Justin lhe disse sorrindo.

Jared não fez comentário algum. Não sabia se queria amizade com aqueles valentões. Ao mesmo tempo, era bom ter encontrado companhia. E mesmo malvadinhos, seus novos colegas eram divertidos. Misha então era extremamente simpático e brincalhão. Sentou-se com o trio nas aulas que se seguiram e almoçou com eles. Na hora do lanche da tarde foi impedido de comprar qualquer coisa.

- Vá roubar alguma coisa! – Tom ordenou-lhe amigavelmente.

Jared hesitou, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Misha puxou-lhe pelo braço e o encostou na parede.

- Escute aqui, Jared – disse ele – Acho que você ainda não percebeu, mas aqui nessa escola existem vários grupos de amigos – alguns fazem bullying, e os demais sofrem bullying. Não existe um meio termo. Eu te trouxe para o meu grupo na tentativa de salvar sua pele. Roube a merenda de uns moleques e tire esse olhar de cachorro triste da cara. O Tom e o Justin não são bonzinhos como eu... É melhor não fraquejar na frente deles.

Jared apenas concordou com a cabeça, assustado. Misha saiu catando doces e chocolates de alguns pobres infelizes. Depois encorajou Jared a fazer o mesmo.  
Sob o olhar vigilante de Tom e Justin, Jared pediu licença a um moleque gordinho e esquisito que certamente não fazia parte de nenhum grupo de valentões. Agarrou o lanche do coitado e, trêmulo, sentou-se ao lado dos colegas. Por pior que estivesse se sentindo, Padalecki não queria fazer parte da turma dos fracotes agora que conseguira seu passaporte para virar valentão.

Jared devorava os deliciosos biscoitos do gorducho, já conformado com sua nova vida de ladrão de merendas, quando reparou Jensen, o lindo menino louro, sentado. Ele comia uma maçã, e por algum motivo Jared não conseguiu deixar de prestar atenção nos movimento que este fazia abocanhando a fruta. A bela cena foi interrompida por um garoto feio e bruto que chegou arrancando a maçã das mãos do garoto.

Jensen nem mudou a expressão de seu olhar, e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não pareceu indignado, acovardado ou triste. Simplesmente limpou seus lábios com um guardanapo como se tivesse naturalmente terminado seu lanche.

O brutamontes colocou o resto da maçã de uma vez só na boca, e então avançou para cima do sanduíche de um garoto que se aproximava em uma cadeira de rodas. O menino pareceu reclamar bastante, e depois dirigiu-se para a mesa de Jensen e sentou-se ao seu lado. Quando o valentão saiu de perto, Jensen tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso e repartiu com o colega.

Jared viu Jensen se levantar da cadeira e sair acompanhando o cadeirante. Em seguida dois irmãos gêmeos idênticos, bem grandões, avançaram neles por trás derrubando ambos no chão. Jared quase se levantou para ajudá-los, porém conteve-se. O cadeirante gritava, mas Jensen não esboçou reação alguma. Apenas levantou-se e ajudou o amigo em seguida.

"Como pode esse garoto, forte e bonito, ser alvo de bullying nessa escola?" – perguntava-se Jared. "Na minha antiga escola ele seria o garoto mais popular de todos...". "Será que ele se recusa a se unir a qualquer grupo de valentões para salvar sua pele?". E com esses pensamentos, finalmente retirou-se para descansar em seu quarto.

_**Por favor, deixem reviews. Todos nós, escritores, adoramos recebê-los!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota: Apesar de ser uma história narrada, gostaria que notassem que ela é escrita toda sob o ponto de vista do Jared. Ou seja... O narrador apenas narra o que se passa com ele, os pensamentos dele, e a sua percepção sobre os outros. _

**Cap 2.**

Assim que retornou ao seu quarto, Jared aproveitou para desfazer suas malas que ainda estavam fechadas. Finalmente teve tempo de olhar pela janela e apreciar a maravilhosa vista que tinha da praia. O mar azul esverdeado, revolto, batendo nas pedras e nas areias douradas de um paraíso quase intocado.

O garoto refletiu sobre todos os acontecimentos do dia. Estava aliviado por ter sido aceito logo de cara por um grupinho de colegas. A única coisa que o incomodava era o fato de ter que judiar de alguns meninos para poder "sobreviver" naquela escola. Mas não via outra saída... Era isso ou aceitar ser ele mesmo alvo de bullying. Isso ele não queria.

Pensou também em Jensen: belo e misterioso. Aquele menino o intrigava. Jared imaginou como devia ser difícil para o louro viver daquele jeito, sendo maltratado o tempo todo. E aos olhos de Jared, Jensen tinha tudo para ser aceito por qualquer grupo de garotos populares e valentões... Será que a força do seu caráter não o permitia? Será que além de bonito, aquele garoto tinha um coração de ouro?

E pensando nisso, Jared deitou-se em sua cama. Custou a dormir, mas finalmente o sono chegou, embalado pelo barulho entorpecente das ondas do mar.

No dia seguinte ele acordou cedo e se uniu aos colegas para tomar o café-da-manhã. Sentou-se a mesa juntamente com Misha, Tom e Justin. Misha era muito descontraído, e Jared já se sentia muito a vontade ao seu lado. Brincaram de escavar suas panquecas fazendo carinhas alegres e tristes, e conversaram sobre as próximas aulas que teriam. Tom imitou a professora de história, fazendo uma voz anasalada e todos caíram na gargalhada.

Durante as primeiras aulas do dia, os quatro meninos sentaram-se próximos e Jared sentiu-se feliz por ter sido tão bem aceito pelos outros três. Gostava de estar entre eles. E então veio a temida hora do roubo de lanches.

- O que vamos lanchar hoje? – perguntou Tom bem humorado.

Misha e Justin riram com gosto, e Jared acabou soltando um risinho tímido. Já ficava nervoso só de pensar que teria que se portar como um idiota de novo.

- Que tal tomarmos sorvete? Hoje está calor! – sugeriu Justin.

Nesse momento Jared viu Jensen passar tomando sorvete, e um frio subiu pela sua espinha. Por um motivo que nem ele sabia, ficou em pânico só de pensar que Jensen poderia ser atacado pela sua gangue.

- Hei, Jared... – Misha lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, vendo o amigo pensativo – Vem, você precisa participar da brincadeira também.

Jared olhou para ele suplicante.

- Vamos lá, grandão... não seja frouxo! – o garoto lhe disse sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo que agarrava um sorvete de morango que dava sopa nas mãos de um ruivinho franzino.

Justin e Tom, que haviam se afastado, em poucos segundos voltaram carregados de sorvetes de todos os sabores. Aquilo para eles era uma grande diversão.

- Você ainda não conseguiu nada, Jared? – perguntou Justin em um tom de reprovação.

Misha, querendo ajudar, olhou em todas as direções a procura de sorvetes ainda disponíveis. Jared observou em pânico quando o olhar de Misha se focou em Jensen, que estava sentado sozinho com o sorvete ainda quase intocado nas mãos. O moreno de olhos azuis deu um enorme sorriso.

- Não acredito que nenhum de vocês notou o veadinho do Jensen tomando sorvete! – ele disse animado.

Justin e Tom desviaram olhares furiosos para o louro.

- É a sua chance, Jared! Aquele é o garoto mais insuportável de toda a escola! Arranca o sorvete dele! – Tom disse apontando para Jensen.

Jared ficou impassível e em pânico. Não sabia o que fazer. Notando o desespero do moreno, Misha riu e completou:

- Não precisa ter medo, ele não reage. Vai ser mais fácil que tirar pirulito de criança – E dizendo isso, Misha segurou Jared pelo braço e foi conduzindo-o até chegarem bem próximo ao louro – Vai lá, seja corajoso!

Misha deu um empurrãozinho em Jared que se viu frente a frente com Jensen. Jared ficou parado e boquiaberto. Sentiu que não conseguiria fazer nada contra aquele garoto. O louro lhe olhou diretamente nos olhos, com um ar interrogativo.

- O... Oi – gaguejou Jared.

Jensen então pareceu finalmente reconhecê-lo, e deduziu quais eram as suas intenções.

- Ahh, você é garoto novo, amigo do Tom e dos outros da gangue da merenda, né?

- S... Sim – respondeu.

- Ah, que bom... Pelo menos não é da gangue do chute! – E dizendo isso Jensen simplesmente estendeu o braço e entregou-lhe o sorvete. – É de brownie – disse com o sorriso mais encantador do mundo.

Jared ficou surpreso e acabou segurando o sorvete. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Misha já estava ao seu lado puxando-o para perto de seus amigos.

O garoto se sentou ainda trêmulo. Sorvete de brownie era o seu predileto, mas Jared não sentia a menor vontade de comê-lo. Enquanto isso Tom, Justin e Misha riam, chupavam e se lambuzavam com todos os sorvetes que haviam roubado.

- Por que vocês não gostam do Jensen? – Jared então perguntou abruptamente.

- Ele é um veadinho – respondeu Justin.

- Ele não tem jeito de gay... – Jared comentou incrédulo.

- Ah, mas ele é sim... Anda com um caderninho de poesias de baixo do braço, e gosta de pintar e tocar piano. É totalmente viado! – acrescentou Tom.

- Mas a gente detesta o Ackles porque ele se acha o máximo. Ninguém aguenta esse narizinho empinado dele... – disse Misha – Os valentões mais agressivos aqui da escola vivem querendo esganá-lo.

Jared sentiu-se triste. Então a verdade é que Jensen era esse amor de pessoa, e faziam bullying nele só porque era gay. E o pobrezinho aceitava essa situação com toda a docilidade do mundo, e sem mostrar qualquer sinal de agressividade. E os outros ainda o julgavam metido, Jared nem sabia porque. Sentiu vontade de se levantar e ir pedir desculpas, mas não teve coragem.

O sinal tocou avisando aos alunos para voltar às suas respectivas salas de aula. Jared ainda segurava o sorvete, agora todo derretido, na mão. Ele nem ao menos o tinha experimentado. Sentiu-se péssimo quando jogou a guloseima no lixo, e foi lavar suas mãos.

Durante todo o resto do dia, o garoto não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa. Não tirava Jensen da cabeça. Ele e seu sorriso puro... Jared queria poder se aproximar do menino louro e ser seu amigo. Não queria que Jensen o visse como o menino idiota que só chega perto dos outros para roubar lanches. Sim, porque afinal de contas, Jared apenas disse "oi", e Jensen já foi lhe entregando o sorvete... Que espécie de gente era ele, para intimidar os outros assim?

Aquele noite, Jared teve dificuldade em pegar no sono.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Os dias foram passando e Jared acabou se adaptando melhor às atividades "pouco educadas" de seus novos amigos. Ficava feliz e aliviado pelo fato da "gangue da merenda", nome pelo qual eram conhecidos, não serem de fato violentos. Outras gangues de valentões eram muito piores, distribuindo socos e pontapés por onde passavam.

O garoto estava se sentindo mais a vontade com a atividade de roubar lanches, e em raros momentos até chegava a se divertir com isso. As vezes se esquecia de que o que estava fazendo era errado, até Jensen cruzar seu olhar. Jared enxergava o louro como uma espécie de anjo: cândido, bom, e defensor dos fracos e oprimidos. Jensen não abria mão de sua amizade com os meninos "esquisitos", e preferia sofrer bullying a ter que se agir contra sua natureza bondosa. Jared sentia um desejo enorme de se aproximar dele e ser seu amigo. As vezes se pegava pensando sobre o fato de Jensen ser gay. Será que ele já tinha namorado algum outro garoto? Jared achava estranho e curioso pensar em dois meninos trocando beijos e carícias.

Certo dia, Jared precisou ir à biblioteca após a aula. Acabou demorando um pouco finalizando um trabalho de geografia, e quando viu já estava escuro lá fora. Resolveu então voltar para o seu quarto. A escola era grande, e estava bastante deserta àquela hora. Foi caminhando em passos largos, e logo notou dois meninos a sua frente, que andavam um pouco mais devagar que ele. Jared os estava alcançando, quando percebeu que um dos dois era Jensen. O outro era um garoto baixinho e magrela. O moreno diminuiu o passo, pois não queria ultrapassá-los.

Quando estavam já no meio do caminho entre o prédio da biblioteca e o alojamento onde dormiam, Jared viu um garoto grande pular por detrás de uma árvore e atacar o pequeno amigo de Jensen. Jared observou com horror o garotinho tentando se desvencilhar do brutamontes, enquanto o louro não levantava nem um dedo para ajudá-lo. O moreno então correu até eles.

- Hei, você não vai defender o seu amigo? – Jared sentia-se ofendido por aquela atitude covarde do seu "ídolo".

- Eu não, ajude você se quiser... – Disse Jensen dando de ombros.

Jared estava tão terrivelmente decepcionado que até se esqueceu do garoto que estava apanhando.

- Mas ele não é seu amigo? – protestou ele.

- Não, eu não tenho amigos – respondeu Jensen secamente – E não me meto na briga de ninguém.

Jensen tinha uma expressão fria no olhar. Jared ficou confuso.

- Então porque aceita passivamente que os outros te tratem mal? Podia muito bem revidar as agressões e não entregar sua merenda de bom grado. Pensei que fizesse isso como uma forma de proteger seus amigos! – O moreno falou irritado.

Jensen soltou um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Eu não sou infantil como vocês, Padalecki... Pouco me importa se gostam de agir como idiotas. O que vem de baixo não me atinge... Nada que vocês fazem me afeta, achei que isso já estava claro.

Jared estava vermelho e bufava.

- Meu Deus, você se acha o máximo mesmo, não é? Se acha melhor que todo mundo!

Jensen não respondeu, mas tinha no olhar uma expressão de superioridade que irritou Jared profundamente.

- Você é um veadinho idiota! – o moreno gritou.

- Me acha um veadinho? Por que? – Jensen agora parecia se divertir com a reação do colega.

- Todo mundo da escola sabe que você é um veadinho metido a besta, que anda com caderninho de poesias debaixo do braço e toca piano!

- Ahh, é isso? – Jensen riu novamente, debochado – Só uns babacas como vocês para associar sensibilidade artística à opção sexual... Bem, até mais, Padalecki. Foi divertido conversar com você.

A essas alturas o garotinho magro já havia se levantado com alguns novos hematomas para a sua coleção. Jensen se uniu a ele como se nada tivesse ocorrido, e ignorou os olhares fulminantes lançados por Padalecki em sua direção.

Jared estava sem ação. Sentia-se furioso e com o coração apertado. Como pudera se enganar tanto com alguém? Jensen não era o garoto doce que se sacrificava pelos outros. Ele era simplesmente muito pior que os bulllyings, pois se colocava em um patamar superior a todos. Seu olhar era frio, e ele era tão arrogante que nem sequer tinha amigos. Agora ele conseguia entender o porque de Tom, Misha e Justin o detestarem tanto. Jared agora o detestava mais que ninguém.

No dia seguinte, após mais uma noite mal dormida , Jared acordou sobressaltado e ansioso. Não conseguiu prestar atenção às primeiras aulas do dia. Tudo o que passava por sua cabeça era o ódio que agora nutria por Jensen. Aquele sentimento ruim o incomodava, e ele sentia um impulso violento que precisava ser aliviado. Assim que veio o intervalo, Jared localizou o louro e partiu determinado atrás dele para roubar sua merenda.

Jensen estava com um pedaço de bolo nas mãos. Assim que Jared se aproximou dele, e antes que o moreno pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o menino lhe entregou seu lanche, sem nenhuma expressão no olhar. Jared pegou o bolo bruscamente e enfiou tudo na boca. Aquela atitude do louro apenas servira para deixá-lo ainda mais enfurecido. Quando voltou para perto de seus amigos, estes pareciam espantados.

- Jared, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Misha – Nunca te vi partir tão furiosamente para roubar o lanche de alguém...

- Isso tudo é fome? – Brincou Justin.

- É o Jensen... Ele é simplesmente insuportável – O garoto respondeu raivoso – Ele jogou a merenda dele em cima de mim sem o menor respeito...

Misha riu. – É... Esse garoto não respeita ninguém... Onde já se viu entregar o lanche assim, sem nem demonstrar um pouco de descontentamento? Isso não se faz com pobres valentões como nós... Ficamos todos frustrados – disse então de forma sarcástica.

Jared não gostou do comentário do amigo, mas antes que pudesse reclamar, Tom respondeu por ele.

- Ahh, Misha, sem essa, não vem defender o Jensen não... Esse garoto tira todo mundo do sério por causa desse nariz empinado dele... Dá raiva mesmo, eu entendo o Jared.

Justin concordou com a cabeça e acrescentou: - Eu também fico com raiva. O desgraçado não demonstra um pingo de descontentamento, medo ou raiva... Ele se acha superior a todos nós aqui.

-É, eu sei... Talvez seja melhor ignorá-lo, Jared. Essa raiva só vai te consumir por dentro. Acho melhor você descontar em algum outro desgraçado e deixar esse Jensen pra lá – disse Misha então, se redimindo do comentário sarcástico.

- Não – retrucou Jared – Eu vou fazer esse infeliz sofrer de alguma forma, vocês vão ver... E dizendo isso, Jared se retirou pensativo. Haveria de conseguir pensar em alguma coisa que afetasse aquele louro desgraçado. Prometeu a si mesmo que faria da vida daquele garoto um inferno.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Comentário sobre as reviews:_**

_**Crisro**, **DWS** e **dels76**, muito obrigada por deixar suas reviews! Vi que todos se surpreenderam com o Jensen... Mas a verdade é que o Jared o tinha colocado em cima de um pedestal sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo, e quando viu que ele não era perfeito, se decepcionou... Escrevi dois capítulos nesse fim de semana, e vou postar o cap.4 hoje. Provavelmente devo postar o cap. 5 amanhã. Espero que gostem! Continuem comentando :)_

**Capítulo 4**

Fazer da vida de Jensen um inferno... Esse era o novo propósito da vida de Jared. Toda a admiração que antes o moreno nutria por Jensen, agora transformara-se em raiva. Uma sentimento que logo Jared percebeu que não se aliviaria se ele apenas se apropriasse das merendas do louro, o que ele fez seguidamente durante uma semana inteira. Jensen sempre lhe entregava tudo o que tinha de bom grado, o que só servia para deixar Jared ainda mais irritado.

Para provocar o louro, Jared passou a pegar sua merenda e jogá-la no lixo logo em seguida, ou amassá-la com as mãos, destruindo o que quer que fosse. Nada disso adiantava para tirar Jensen de seu estado de absoluta calma. Certo dia, Jared e Misha estavam na lanchonete da escola quando viram Jensen passar por eles tomando sorvete. Jared notou-o imediatamente e seus olhinhos faiscaram ansiosos.

- Eu estava esperando por isso há dias! – disse sorrindo para Misha. Em seguida foi até o encontro de Jensen, e como todas as vezes anteriores recebeu o sorvete sem precisar pedir. Jared então chegou mais perto do louro, segurou a gola de sua camisa e enfiou o sorvete ali dentro. Jensen estremeceu quando o creme gelado tocou sua barriga morna, e afastou a camisa do corpo para que o sorvete se soltasse e caísse no chão. Ele então olhou para Jared surpreso. O moreno sorriu. Em seguida, Jensen desviou o olhar e abriu o livro que carregava consigo, ignorando Jared novamente. Nem mesmo foi ao banheiro para limpar a roupa.

Jared voltou para perto de Misha. Gostou de ver a surpresa no olhar de Jensen, porém voltara a ficar com raiva quando o louro o ignorou.

- Jared, o que foi aquilo? – Misha perguntou rindo, fazendo a amigo sorrir também.

- Você viu que o infeliz nem foi limpar a camisa? – Jared perguntou indignado.

- Misha apenas riu. Nessa hora Tom e Justin chegaram e se uniram a eles.

- O que foi? Mais uma tentativa fracassada do Jared contra o Jensen? – Quis saber Tom.

Jared acenou afirmativamente, e Misha contou sobre o que o amigo havia feito com o sorvete. Tom e Justin acharam muita graça da história.

Mas ele pouco se importou... – comentou Jared tristemente. – Acho que nada que eu faça vai fazer esse infeliz cair na real e perceber que ele não é melhor que ninguém aqui.

Talvez não adiante mesmo ficar insistindo com esse lance de merenda... – sugeriu Justin. Talvez a gente devesse mudar de tática. Quem sabe dar a ele algum apelido irritante?

Todos gostaram da ideia. Muitos meninos naquela escola tinham apelidos que eles simplesmente detestavam. O Arthur, garoto gordinho e guloso, era conhecido como "Eleglutão". Era só ouvir esse apelido que o menino saía de si. Tinha também o "Quasímodo", que era ligeiramente corcunda; o "girafeio", que era pescoçudo e feioso; o "Beiçorão" que era beiçudo e chorão... E além desses, vários outros.

Os quatro amigos ficaram sentados em silêncio pensando, até Jared dar a primeira sugestão.

- Que tal "Frackles"?

Os outros olharam para ele sem entender – Por que? – Misha então perguntou.

- É uma mistura de "freckles" e "ackles".

Misha, Tom e Justin continuaram a encará-lo confusos.

- Por causa das sardinhas que ele tem...

Jared então parou de falar sentindo-se envergonhado. Corou. Será que eles nunca haviam repararam naqueles pintinhas que o Jensen tinha no rosto?

- Ah deixa pra lá – disse Jared – Esquece... Vamos pensar em alguma coisa melhor.

Os meninos ficaram em silêncio, aparentemente tentando pensar em algum apelido que prestasse. Infelizmente para eles Jensen era perfeito demais, o que tornou a tarefa difícil. Acabaram se decidindo por um apelido bem comprido: "bicha do nariz empinado". Nos dias que se seguiram o louro foi perseguido pelos quatro amigos que tentaram irritá-lo em vão com o novo nome. Jared tornava-se cada vez mais amargo com a indiferença de Jensen.

Certo dia, Jared estava especialmente de mau humor. A primeira aula que teria depois do almoço era a mais chata de todas: história. A professora, Senhorita Evans, era enjoada, e falava baixo e arrastado. A aula durava três longas horas, que pareciam aos meninos uma eternidade. Jared havia dormido tarde preparando um trabalho que precisava entregar à professora naquele dia, e por isso se sentia especialmente cansado. Durante o almoço, o garoto como sempre se sentou com seus três amigos. Assim que começou a comer, entretanto, lembrou-se que tinha largado o trabalho em cima da mesa de seu quarto.

- Que merda! - reclamou ele em voz alta, surpreendendo os colegas.

O menino engoliu a comida o mais depressa que pôde e correu em direção ao dormitório para recuperar seu trabalho e tentar chegar a sala de aula sem muito atraso. O caminho estava deserto, pois todos a essa hora já estavam no refeitório ou se encaminhando para as aulas. Foi então que Jared, surpreso, avistou um garoto escalando o muro da escola. O menino correu assustado até o colega para ver o que estava acontecendo. Não que o muro da escola fosse alto ou difícil de escalar, porém do outro lado dele havia apenas um amontoado de pedras que desciam até de encontro à praia, a vários metros de distância abaixo do nível da escola.

- Hei, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - Jared foi logo perguntando aflito. Seu espanto foi ainda maior quando ele olhou o menino de perto e reconheceu Jensen.

- Estou indo à praia – o louro respondeu com naturalidade, já do outro lado do muro.

- Como assim? Você vai descer tudo isso a pé?

- Vou.

- E vai perder a aula de história?

- Sim. - Jensen respondia monossilabicamente enquanto descia pisando cuidadosamente nas pedras.

Jared ficou indignado. Jensen fazia o que bem quisesse, e ele teria que ir para a detestável aula de história... Aquilo não estava certo. Sem pensar, o moreno pulou o muro atrás do louro.

- Então vou com você – anunciou ele.

- Faça o que quiser – respondeu Jensen, como sempre pouco se importando.

Jensen descia depressa, como se já estivesse acostumado com o caminho. Sabia exatamente por onde passar. Jared foi seguindo desajeitadamente e com medo de cair. Por pouco não acabou desistindo, mas não queria que Jensen o achasse um moleirão. Apesar de cansado e com remorso de estar matando aula, após algum tempo de caminhada, Jared sentiu-se animado. Uma agradável brisa que vinha do mar acariciava seu rosto, aliviando a sensação de calor. Era um dia claro, ensolarado e a visão que tinha da praia e do mar era estonteante. O menino desejou ardentemente se refrescar nas águas do mar e desfrutar de todo aquele paraíso. E Jensen estava indo com ele... Iriam matar aulas e pular ondas juntos... Por algum motivo aquilo fazia Jared sorrir.

O que aconteceu na praia, entretanto, foi muito diferente do que o menino previra. Assim que Jensen colocou os pés na areia, ele se encaminhou para um pequena gruta de onde tirou uma tela, tinta e pincéis. Jared ficou olhando sem entender.

- O que você está fazendo? - ele então perguntou a Jensen.

- Eu vou pintar – respondeu o louro sem lhe dar muita atenção. Começou a misturar as tintas compenetrado.

- Você vem aqui sempre? Deixou todo esse material aqui para pintar?

Jensen apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Não vai entrar no mar? - Jared então perguntou desapontado.

- Não.

Jared ficou sem ação, afinal, para ele, se alguém estava indo a praia era para mergulhar no mar... Bem, mas se Jensen não ia entrar na água, aquilo não era problema dele, ou pelo menos não deveria ser... Jared ficou exitante. Deveria tirar as roupas e ficar apenas de cueca? O que ele deveria fazer? Ficou aflito olhando para o rochedo que teria que escalar, e dessa vez subindo, para voltar a escola. O que ele estava fazendo ali afinal? Enquanto tudo aquilo passava por sua cabeça, Jensen pintava calmamente. O moreno sentiu-se enganado e teve vontade de esganar o louro. Voltou-se para perto dele.

- Por que não me avisou que não ia nadar? - perguntou com um tom indignado.

- Você não perguntou. E eu estou pouco ligando para o que você veio fazer aqui, então me deixe pintar em paz.

Jared então se virou para ver a pintura que o colega fazia. Era uma pintura muito bem feita, o retrato de um menino lindo e louro. Jared notou surpreso que Jensen pintava a si mesmo. Jensen não o impediu que olhasse e aparentemente não se importou com o fato, continuando seu trabalho.

O fato de Jensen estar pintando sua própria imagem ofendeu Jared profundamente. Aquela era a prova de que ele era um narcisista que só pensava em si. Jared então se afastou, se despindo furiosamente. Se jogou contra as ondas do mar, sentindo um misto de tristeza e raiva. Mas de alguma forma o sol quente, o frescor da água e o balançar das ondas acabou por relaxá-lo e Jared nem viu mais o tempo passar. Quando deu por si Jensen já havia guardado seu material e se encaminhava para subir até a escola.

- Se eu fosse você voltaria agora, já vai anoitecer e é perigoso subir no escuro – Jared ouviu Jensen dizer, enquanto se encaminhava para começar a sua escalada.

Jared então voltou para a areia e colocou suas roupas que colaram no corpo molhado. Jensen não esperou por ele, e foi se distanciando cada vez mais e sem olhar para trás.


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentários aos reviews:**

Dels78,

Pois é, o Jared ainda é mito infantil. Ele cria expectativas e depois fica frustrado quando as coisas não acontecem do jeito que ele queria – e fica com raiva. No fundo ele gostaria que o Jensen ficasse amigo dele. Como isso não acontece, ele tenta a qualquer custo ser notado. Quanto ao Jensen, ele ainda é um mistério... Será que é mesmo narcisista como o Jared pensa?

DWS,

Muito boa a sua observação. O Jared, que é o "valentão", se sente muito ofendido com a falta de reação do Jensen. Isso para ele é uma agressão, com certeza. O ser humano é muito complexo, por isso a relação entre a "vítima" e o "agressor" nem sempre é tão simples quanto parece. Qualquer um que analisasse superficialmente julgaria que o Jared é uma pessoa sem caráter, o que não é o caso.

Obrigada por deixaram reviews :) Espero que gostem do capítulo 5!

**Capitulo 5**

Jared alcançou o muro da escola pouco antes de escurecer. Estava exausto e com os joelhos e mãos esfolados. Foi direto para seu quarto dormir. Foi só no dia seguinte que se lembrou que teria que inventar uma desculpa por ter matado aula de história e não ter entregue o trabalho. Antes de ir tomar o café da manhã, pegou o trabalho que ainda estava em cima da mesa e foi procurar a Senhorita Evans na sala dos professores.

- Senhorita Evans? Eu queria explicar a minha ausência na aula de ontem – disse Jared, assim que avistou a mulher.

A professora olhou o menino com cara de poucos amigos e fez sinal com a cabeça para ele prosseguir.

- É que... Eu comecei a me sentir muito mal ontem a tarde, fiquei vomitando e não consegui sair mais do quarto. Devo ter comido alguma coisa que me fez mal... Mas eu trouxe o trabalho para lhe entregar.

- Não aceito trabalhos atrasados, Jared. E por favor, não me venha com desculpas.

- Mas... professora... Não é desculpa, eu...

- Menino, cumpra com as suas responsabilidades, você já é um rapaz. E eu não vou ficar controlando quem mata aula para tomar sol no pátio.

E dizendo isso a Senhorita Evans se retirou fazendo cara feia. Jared ficou sem graça, só então notando o bronzeado adquirido no dia anterior. Ninguém haveria de acreditar que estivera o dia inteiro em seu quarto. Jared saiu de lá sem graça com a professora, e ainda com mais raiva de Jensen. Por culpa daquele louro idiota ele ficaria com zero em uma avaliação. Mas pelo menos a Senhorita Evans provavelmente não aceitaria as desculpas dele também. Jared adoraria estar por perto para ver Jensen levar uma bronca.

- Por onde você andou? - Misha foi logo perguntando quando avistou Jared chegando para o café da manhã.

- Eu... - Por algum motivo, Jared não quis dizer. Toda aquela aventura na praia era de alguma forma vergonhosa para ele. Afinal ele havia seguido Jensen sem motivo, ficado igual um idiota pulando onda sozinho, e depois seguido o louro de volta, com a roupa toda molhada. Tudo o que havia conseguido fora um raladão no joelho e um zero em história.

- Eu... Fiquei a tarde inteira pegando sol no pátio... Errr... Eu detesto aula de história – disse ele então, sem graça.

- Você é doido, Jared... E o trabalho que era para entregar? Você disse que ia correndo até o seu quarto para buscá-lo e a gente não te viu mais... - insistiu o amigo, confuso.

- Eu pensei que a professora fosse me deixar entregar hoje, mas ela não deixou... - Justificou-se Jared.

- Ahh, Jared, como você é otário! Claro que ela não ia te deixar entregar o trabalho hoje. E que desculpa você deu para ter faltado aula? - Perguntou Tom, se intrometendo na conversa.

Jared então contou que tinha dito que estava doente, com todo aquele bronzeado. Todo mundo riu. Ficaram os quatro conversando e comendo, quando Jared avistou Jensen. Ficou examinando-o de longe. Notou também a professora de história sentada em uma mesa próxima, tomando seu café da manhã. Viu quando os dois terminaram de comer mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo e iam se encontrar casualmente na saída do refeitório. Jared engoliu um último pedaço de bolo, disse para os amigos que precisava ir ao banheiro e se levantou esbaforido. Não podia perder o encontro de Jensen com a Senhorita Evans de maneira alguma.

- Jensen, querido. Você está se sentindo melhor? - Disse a professora se aproximando do menino.

O louro acenou afirmativamente e sorriu com docilidade.

- O seu trabalho está ótimo – a professora então completou – Ainda não acabei de corrigir, mas com certeza terá uma nota boa. Parabéns.

Jared assistiu àquela cena estupefato. Jensen havia enganado a professora direitinho, e ainda havia entregue o trabalho... Mas como? Assim que a professora saiu, Jared imprensou Jensen na parede.

- Quando você entregou o trabalho de história? - perguntou o moreno, revoltado.

- Ontem, antes da aula.

- E disse que estava passando mal?

- Isso mesmo.

- E por que ela não desconfiou do seu bronzeado?

Jensen olhou para Jared incrédulo, e só então o moreno percebeu que Jensen estava mais branco que uma vela. Além de ter ficado na sombra o tempo todo, o infeliz ainda devia ter usado um protetor solar.

- Seu veadinho de merda! - vociferou Jared.

Jensen apenas deu um risinho de lado e respondeu baixinho.

- Acho é isso que você queria... Que eu fosse viado...

O ódio tomou conta de Jared. Ele sentiu suas pernas tremerem e uma sensação de calor subir do pescoço até a cabeça. Nessa hora Misha, Tom e Justin se aproximaram. Viram então Jared empurrar Jensen com força. A cabeça do louro bateu perigosamente contra a parede, e ele escorregou para o chão.

- Jared, você enlouqueceu! – gritou Misha nervoso.

Os três meninos correram para perto de Jensen, que parecia ter perdido os sentidos. Jared ficou tão assustado que perdeu a capacidade de raciocinar. Ficou parado, observando o que acontecia.

Em poucos segundos Jensen voltou à consciência. Tom ajudou ele a se sentar.

- Vamos chamar alguém. É melhor você não levantar daí – disse Misha, preocupado. Afinal uma pancada na cabeça poderia ser perigosa.

- Não... Eu já estou bem – Jensen respondeu. Estava bastante pálido e parecia tonto.

O menino tentou se levantar, e foi ajudado por Justin e Tom.

- É melhor você ir descansar um pouco no quarto. Pode deixar que a gente avisa ao professor de física que você não está passando bem – disse Justin.

Jensen concordou e Justin e Tom fizeram questão de acompanhá-lo até o dormitório. Misha olhou feio para Jared.

- Nunca mais se descontrole desse jeito! Você podia ter machucado ele feio! Está querendo ser suspenso? Esses grupos de valentões violentos que vivem batendo nos outros estão sempre encrencados. Por favor, não nos meta em encrencas, Jared!

Jared apenas olhou para o chão, sem encarar o amigo. Quando Tom e Justin voltaram, estes também estavam chateados com Jared, e o garoto teve que ouvir sermão de todos.

Jared não conseguiu prestar atenção alguma a aula de física. Será que Jensen estava bem? Ele bateu com a cabeça com tanta força que chegou a desmaiar... No mínimo devia estar com um galo muito dolorido. Por que Jared havia se descontrolado daquela maneira? Que espécie de monstro ele era para sair agredindo os outros assim?

No meio da aula Jared sentiu que não conseguiria mais segurar as lágrimas. Correu para o banheiro e lá, sozinho, finalmente conseguiu aliviar a tensão. Chorou como uma criança, e sentiu-se patético por isso. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?

Jared voltou para a aula com os olhos inchados e o rosto vermelho. Na hora do recreio matinal, seus amigos perceberam como ele parecia triste.

- Jared, desculpa, a gente não queria gritar daquele jeito com você... - Misha então desculpou-se. - Se o Jensen não fosse tão metido a "superior" teria corrido para contar a algum professor e agora você estaria encrencado;

- Não fica chateado. – disse Justin – A gente se assustou, foi só isso. Mas eu sei que o Jensen pode tirar qualquer um do sério. Eu mesmo já tive vontade de esmurrar a cara dele várias vezes.

Jared agradeceu a compreensão dos amigos e pediu desculpas por seu comportamento impulsivo. Continuava entretanto se sentindo péssimo pela atitude que tivera.

- Jared, não fica desse jeito... Eu tive uma ideia que vai te animar – disse Tom, então, também se pronunciando. - Foi ruim você ter se descontrolado, mas o Jensen é mesmo um idiota e merece ser castigado. Vamos fazer uma competição. Cada um de nós pensa em alguma coisa par fazer contra o Jensen e o vencedor é aquele que conseguir que ele tenha a pior reação. Só não vale violência física!

- Gostei! - disse Justin entusiasmado.

Misha também concordou, afinal seria um desafio fazer Jensen perder aquela pose de inatingível. Jared, entretanto, se sentia muito mal em relação a Jensen. Acabou pedindo licença e se retirando de perto dos amigos antes de dar qualquer opinião. Queria ficar sozinho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Comentários aos Reviews:**

**DWS**, Jared realmente agiu pior que os seus amigos "valentões". Logo ele, que quando entrou na escola era tão pacífico... Mas Jensen mexe com ele, e sendo imaturo as vezes ele acaba apelando para a violência – de forma totalmente impulsiva. Pelo menos ele se arrependeu depois :)

**dels76**, pois é… Daqui pra frente Jared vai se controlar melhor. Ele não se sentiu nada bem em machucar o Jensen, e acho que aprendeu a lição. Quanto ao Jensen, acho que ninguém pode culpá-lo por não querer conversa com o Jared, pelo menos por enquanto... Mas as coisas vão mudar em breve :)

Obrigada pelos comentários!

**Capítulo 6**

Jared sofreu o dia todo e não conseguiu prestar atenção nos professores. Sentia-se culpado por Jensen estar perdendo todas as aulas do dia. Estava também preocupado com ele. Jensen era durão, não gostava de dar o braço a torcer. E se a pancada tivesse sido forte demais e ele estivesse realmente passando mal, sozinho, sem pedir ajuda a ninguém? O louro, que antes ignorava Jared, agora devia achá-lo o brutamontes mais agressivo do universo. Devia odiá-lo.

Com pouco apetite, Jared não comeu quase nada no jantar e se retirou para o quarto mais cedo que de costume. Sentia um aperto no peito e precisava pedir desculpas a Jensen e verificar se ele estava bem. Ele foi então até o quarto do louro e bateu na porta. Jensen abriu.

- Ahh... É você? O que foi? - perguntou ele com a habitual cara de indiferença.

- Ahh – Jared perdeu a fala por alguns instantes, sentindo-se nervoso. Jensen apenas o olhava.

- Bem... É... Está tudo bem com você?

- Claro que sim – Jensen deu um risadinha debochada, como se fosse impossível que qualquer atitude de Jared pudesse afetá-lo de alguma maneira.

- É... Eu queria só te pedir desculpas. Eu não tive a intenção de te machucar...

- Não me machucou, eu aproveitei para matar essas aulas chatas. E quanto às desculpas, não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho. Para mim tanto faz.

E dizendo isso Jensen fechou a porta. Jared ficou novamente irritado. Ele passou o dia todo preocupado, e Jensen, de novo, mostrava-se frio e inatingível. Jared não conseguia nem mesmo que Jensen sentisse raiva dele. Aquele infeliz era simplesmente indiferente a qualquer coisa. Não tinha sentimentos. Jared então decidiu que pensaria no pior dos castigos para Jensen e ganharia o desafio proposto por Tom.

No dia seguinte Misha, Tom e Justin ficaram felizes ao ver o velho Jared de volta, já doido para aprontar com Jensen. Na hora do almoço eles se reuniram para conversar sobre a aposta. Era domingo, portanto tinham o dia livre para fazer o que quisessem. Tom passara a manhã toda pensando nas regras do jogo.

- Vamos as regras! - disse Tom animadamente – Bem, a minha ideia foi a seguinte. Cada um de nós vai sortear uma data para pôr em prática a sua brincadeira. Hoje é dia 31 de Maio, e eu coloquei nesse saquinho papéis com datas que vão desde amanhã, dia 01 de Junho, até dia 20 de Junho. Cada um retira o seu papel e mostra para os outros.

- Ahhh, mas assim quem tirar datas mais distantes terão vantagem, pois além de ter mais tempo para pensar, poderão ver a reação do Jensen aos ataques anteriores e planejar sua brincadeira de acordo. - Opinou Justin.

Misha respondeu por Tom.

- Sim, mas ao mesmo tempo, Jensen estará mais desprevenido nos primeiros ataques. Depois que ele perceber que nós decidimos aprontar com ele, não será tão fácil pegá-lo de surpresa.

- Pois é, e por isso vamos pegar as datas de forma aleatória, assim ninguém pode reclamar – disse Tom.

- E qual vai ser o prêmio para o vencedor? – quis saber Justin.

- Sabe aquele trabalho de grupo insuportável que vamos ter que fazer de geografia? O vencedor só precisa assinar o nome, não precisa fazer mais nada. Que tal?

Todos concordaram. Também concordaram que o "atacante" da vez poderia pedir ajuda aos colegas caso fosse necessário, e que estes não poderiam se negar a ajudar. A ideia em si era o que mais importava, e não a sua execução. Todos iriam trabalhar para que os planos saíssem da melhor forma possível, pois o objetivo principal de fato era chatear Jensen. Não fazer o trabalho de geografia era apenas um bônus para quem tivesse a melhor ideia.

- Bem, e por último mas não menos importante – prosseguiu Tom – é que o "ataque" não pode ser um ato de violência física. Nós podemos xingar, assustar, sujar... A única regra é não machucar.

Misha, Jared a Justin concordaram e ficou decidido que aquele que machucasse Jensen seria desclassificado. Tom então estendeu um saquinho contendo vários papeizinhos dobrados, cada um com a anotação de uma data. Justin foi o primeiro a enfiar a mão no saquinho e tirar sua sorte:

- Dia três de Junho! Não acredito, é daqui a três dias... Não vou ter muito tempo para pensar! Que droga! – esbravejou o louro.

- Para de reclamar, Justin. Quem mandou ser azarado – disse Tom sorridente. Depois o menino estendeu o saco em direção a Jared.

- Dia quinze de junho... – O garoto não comentou nada, mas ficou decepcionado. Gostaria de ter tirado uma data mais próxima, pois não via a hora de aprontar alguma coisa logo.

Depois foi a vez de Misha. Para surpresa geral ele conseguiu tirar uma data ainda anterior à de Justin.

- Ahhh, ninguém vai acreditar no que eu tirei! Primeiro de junho! – Disse ele rindo e mostrando o papelzinho para os amigos – vou ter menos tempo que você, Justin...

Por fim Tom enfiou a mão e também tirou sua sorte

- Dia dezesseis de junho! Um dia depois do Jared.

Todos concordaram que o Jared tinha sido o mais sortudo, afinal, além de ter tempo para pensar, Jensen não estaria esperando um ataque depois de tanto tempo passado dos ataques de Misha e Justin. Tom teria tempo também, porém, tendo sido recém atacado por Jared, Jensen estaria mais alerta. Isso até Misha se lembrar de um detalhe importante.

- Gente, dia quinze de junho é um dia especial! É dia de visita das famílias! Nós não teremos aula... –exclamou o moreno de olhos azuis.

Isso poderia ajudar Jared, mas poderia atrapalhar muito também. Principalmente porque aquele seria o primeiro dia de visitas desde que Jared entrara na escola, então ele nem sabia muito bem como seria. Os outros meninos lhe explicaram como era. Os familiares vinham visitar, almoçavam com os meninos e muitos davam a eles doces e guloseimas de presente. Jared, que sentia saudades de seus pais e irmã, estava muito empolgado em revê-los. Mas teria que preparar o seu "ataque" para esse mesmo dia.

Jared passou o resto do dia pensando de que forma poderia conseguir uma reação de Jensen. Chegou a pensar no lindo quadro que o louro pintava na praia. Na certa ele iria se chatear se Jared pintasse um bigode naquele rostinho perfeito do quadro. Entretanto, aquele foi apenas um pensamento passageiro, pois Jared jamais faria isso. Ele inconscientemente considerava a praia como um segredo seu e de Jensen, e não queria que ninguém mais compartilhasse isso com eles.

Quando se encontrou com seus amigos no dia seguinte ainda não havia conseguido ter sequer uma ideia razoável. Teve pena de Misha que tinha que fazer seu "ataque" naquele mesmo dia.

Misha não pediu ajuda, e não demorou a pôr sua ideia em prática. Logo na primeira aula do dia a professora de matemática chamou Jensen ao quadro negro. Assim que o menino se levantou, a turma toda percebeu uma gosma nojenta grudada na parte traseira de sua calça. A gargalhada foi geral. Misha chorou de tanto rir. As únicas pessoas que se mantiveram sérias foram Jensen e a professora. O garoto pouco se importou, e a professora ficou zangada. Deu uma bronca na turma.

- Como podem ser tão imaturos! Quem colocou essa coisa na cadeira do Jensen? – esbravejou ela.

Como ninguém se acusou a professora apenas continuou seu discurso para turma, chamando todos de infantis e sem graça. Mandou Jensen ir até o quarto trocar de calça apesar da gosma aparentemente não incomodá-lo. Os quatro amigos notaram com indignação que Jensen saiu até satisfeito da sala, após ter escapado de resolver as equações.

Mais tarde o grupo de amigos se reuniu para discutir o "ataque" de Misha. Infelizmente ele fora muito mal sucedido quanto ao propósito da competição, ou seja, Jensen permaneceu totalmente indiferente à brincadeira. Entretanto todos concordaram que tinha sido bastante engraçado, e dado o pouco tempo que o menino tivera para pensar dificilmente poderia ter conseguido muito mais do que aquilo.

O próximo competidor agora era Justin, e ele teria mais dois dias para arquitetar seu plano... Justin não quis comentar sobre seu "ataque", mas logo no dia seguinte já apresentava um semblante maquiavélico. Disse que estava encomendando algo muito especial, mas que preferia manter segredo.

Enquanto isso, Jared também colocava a cabeça para funcionar. Qual seria o plano ideal? Sujar e xingar não pareciam nada eficazes contra o inabalável Jensen... Acabou chegando a conclusão que a melhor opção seria assustá-lo. Lembrou-se de uma loja especializada em história natural e taxidermia localizada próximo à casa dos seus pais. Eles tinham produtos assustadores: caveiras, esqueletos de pequenos animas, bichos empalhados... Como o seu dia de atacar seria exatamente no dia da visita, teve a brilhante ideia de pedir para a sua irmã lhe trazer um "presentinho" especial. Finalmente pôde sossegar, satisfeito com o plano que teve.

* * *

**Desculpe-me, leitores. Acho que esse capítulo ficou um pouco chato... Está um "chove e não molha"... Mas ele é necessário, pois desencadeará alguns acontecimentos que serão importantes para o desenvolvimento da história. Peço paciência... Eu também não aguento mais o Jensen e o Jared assim tão... inimigos :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comentário aos reviews:**

**dels76**, não se preocupe, no próximo capítulo as coisas tendem a melhorar. Logo eles devem começar a se entender e também será revelado pelo menos parte do passado do Jensen.

**Crisro**, a essa altura do campeonato Jared só quer que o Jensen reaja a ele de alguma forma. Ele já não aguenta mais tanta indiferença! Ele também não entende como Jensen consegue se manter tão frio o tempo todo. Jensen é um desafio para ele…

**Obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Capítulo 7**

- Um rato!? Meu Deus, Justin, onde você conseguiu esse bicho!? – Jared olhou incrédulo para o amigo que sorria.

- Eu pedi para o Chad Murray arranjar para mim. Ele consegue tudo! É bom conhecer gente aqui na escola, Jared. Especialmente garotos espertos como o Chad.

Justin segurava o ratinho com força, enquanto o pobre roedor guinchava e tentava se livrar das mãos do garoto.

- Nossa, dessa vez o Jensen vai se assustar! – Disse Tom divertindo-se – Veadinho do jeito que é, ele vai subir em cima de uma cadeira e gritar muito!

Misha olhava com carinha de nojo.

- Nossa, mas até eu... Se eu desse de cara com essa ratazana eu ia fazer um pequeno escândalo.

Justin riu.

- Que frescura, Misha... É só um camundongo, e comprado em pet shop – explicou o louro, olhando o ratinho acinzentado que segurava nas mãos.

- Bem, mas eu quero mesmo é saber como vai pôr seu plano em prática – disse Tom. – Como pretende enfiar esse rato no quarto do Jensen?

- Ahh eu pensei em tudo, nos mínimos detalhes – Justin respondeu, cheio de entusiasmo e confiança – Eu vou ficar de tocaia, aguardando a faxineira, Antônia, chegar para limpar o quarto do Jensen. Em geral a limpeza é feita por volta das 11h da manhã, então vou ter que matar a aula de inglês.

- Ahh, espertinho, você está é fazendo plano pra matar aula – Misha disse rindo.

- Claro que não, deixa de ser bobo... E vou precisar da ajuda de vocês, então todo mundo vai matar a aula hoje.

- Ok, continua a contar o plano – disse Tom impaciente.

- Bem, vou calcular mais ou menos o tempo, e quando a Antônia estiver quase terminando de limpar o quarto do Jensen, o Tom e o Misha vão fingir que estão brigando. Os dois vão fazer barulho perto da porta. Ela vai sair para ver o que é, e vai deixar a porta destrancada, porque não é muito cuidadosa. Então eu entro e enfio o rato lá dentro. O Jared vai ficar vigiando a porta para ter certeza que não serei pego em flagrante.

Jared balançou a cabeça com ar de desaprovação.

- Mas aí a Antônia vai voltar, ver o rato, gritar e pisotear o coitado. E adeus o susto do Jensen... – disse o moreno.

- Não, porque esse ratinho é bem quieto e assustado. Ele vai se esconder em um cantinho, e a Antônia nem vai vê-lo. E aí vem a parte final do plano... – Justin prosseguiu – Eu comprei também um aparelhinho de ultra-som que emite sons de freqüências que não podem ser percebidas pelo ouvido humano, mas são perfeitamente ouvidas pelos roedores. Então quando o Jensen estiver no quarto a gente liga o aparelho. O rato vai ficar alvoroçado e começar a correr para todos os lados, e nós estaremos por perto para ouvir os gritos.

Jared achou aquele plano de fato genial, com certeza muito melhor que o que ele próprio havia planejado. Jensen certamente iria se assustar com um rato correndo pelo chão de seu quarto. Por um instante se envergonhou da sua ideia infantil de aterrorizá-lo com uma caveira, ou algo do tipo. Teria que pensar em alguma coisa melhor para poder competir com aquilo. De qualquer forma estava muito animado imaginando que Jensen finalmente teria que sair daquele estado de inércia que lhe era característico. Só de imaginar o louro gritando já colocava um sorriso em seus lábios.

Quando o momento de colocar o plano em ação chegou, todos estavam animados e a postos. A princípio, tudo correu as mil maravilhas. A faxineira Antônia saiu destrambelhada do quarto de Jensen para apartar a briga entre Tom e Misha. Assim que ela virou as costas, Justin entrou no quarto para deixar o ratinho em local seguro e escondido. Jared vigiou o corredor para ele, mas antes que Antônia voltasse, Justin já havia saído, são e salvo.

Os dois amigos marcharam vitoriosos em direção à briga fajuta para avisar aos outros dois que já podiam parar. Quando se aproximaram da confusão, foram surpreendidos pela voz do Diretor, Mark Sheppard, que estrondava pelo corredor.

- Que briga é essa aqui!? - Berrava o homem.

Misha e Tom se espantaram. Por azar o diretor resolveu aparecer na pior hora possível.

- Eles estão "brigano", Doutor! Tem que botar esses "menino" de castigo, pra aprender a não fazer mais isso – dedurou a faxineira.

Os dois garotos pararam imediatamente e pediram desculpas um ao outro na tentativa de escapar da punição, mas Dr. Sheppard era severo e não quis saber de desculpas. Obrigou ambos a cumprirem detenção. Então ele notou Justin e Jared ali também, apenas olhando.

- E vocês dois? O que estão fazendo aqui matando aula? Vão ambos para a detenção também!

Desesperados, os quatro amigos foram obrigados a seguir o diretor. Mark Sheppard colocou os quatro na sala de detenções e lhes deu uma montoeira de exercícios de matemática e física para resolver.

- Só sairão daqui quando conseguirem fazer tudo corretamente. Podem consultar esses livros se precisarem, mas nada de copiar uns dos outros – disse ele. Sentou-se em frente aos meninos para vigiá-los. Pelo jeito o desgraçado não tinha mais nada melhor para fazer.

Os exercícios eram muito complicados e os amigos estavam sofrendo para resolvê-los. Foram liberados rapidamente para o almoço. Frustrado com o acontecido, Justin pediu que o primeiro que conseguisse sair da detenção levasse o dispositivo de ultra som e fosse tentar finalizar o plano, antes que tudo desse errado. Depois do enorme trabalho que tiveram, aquela detenção não planejada poderia acabar por destruir seus planos.

Por volta das 17h Jared conseguiu terminar o trabalho. Pegou o dispositivo com Justin sem que o diretor percebesse e andou decidido até o quarto de Jensen. Estava feliz por ter sido o mais rápido dos quatro, pois ficaria muito chateado se não pudesse ouvir os gritos que o ratinho causaria. Ahhh... Como Jared queria ouvir Jensen gritando. Aquele garoto, frio e sem sentimentos, teria que ter uma reação humana alguma vez na vida.

Quando chegou ao corredor do dormitório, Jared começou a ouvir uma melodia de piano. A medida que se aproximava do quarto de Jensen, o som ia se tornando cada vez mais alto. Era uma música bonita, e Jared então notou que vinha do quarto do louro. O menino parou e não pôde deixar de prestar atenção. Que música bela, e triste... Triste demais. Jared não reconheceu, mas Jensen tocava "The Lonely Man" de Joe Harnell.

Como alguém tão frio poderia tocar com tanto sentimento? Será que toda essa tristeza existia escondida por baixo daquela aparente frieza? Jared engoliu em seco, a melodia o emocionava. Sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas, e esqueceu-se do dispositivo que segurava nas mãos. Detraído, estremeceu quando ouviu a voz de Justin que vinha por trás.

- Jared, já apertou o botão? - perguntou o louro que agora, finalmente, conseguira também terminar os exercícios.

- A... ainda não – gaguejou.

- E o que está esperando? - Dizendo isso, Justin tomou o aparelho das mãos do amigo e apertou o botão sem demora. - Agora é só esperar pelos gritos! - Disse animado.

Jared sentiu o coração apertar. Não tinha vontade de interromper aquela música tão linda. Justin olhou para eles e ambos, apreensivos, esperaram a reação de Jensen, ainda escutando o som do piano. O louro, impaciente, apertou o botão mais uma ou duas vezes.

De repente o música parou bruscamente. Os amigos se entreolharam esperançosos. Mas o tempo foi passando e eles nada mais ouviram. Jared e Justin sentaram-se no corredor desanimados e esperaram por quase uma hora.

Quando Tom e Misha apareceram, após conseguirem se livrar da detenção, encontraram Justin e Jared desolados, ainda esperando uma reação que nunca veio. Resolveram sair dali para jantar e muito se lamentaram pelo plano tão elaborado de Justin ter sido um insucesso total. Acabaram sendo castigados, estavam cansados, e Jensen, ao que parecia, nem tinha visto o rato. Talvez Antônia tenha de fato achado o roedor e dado cabo dele.

Jared pensou que o seu plano talvez não fosse tão ruim assim afinal. Pelo menos caveiras não podiam sair correndo e desaparecer. Não se sentia, entretanto, tão motivado quanto antes. A música que ouviu Jensen tocar mexera com ele. E foi pensando nela que Jared se deitou a noite. Será que lá no fundo Jensen se sentia tão triste quanto a música que tocava?

* * *

Gente, espero postar o próximo capítulo muito em breve (talvez até amanhã). Com ele virá também um video que eu fiz... Pois é, acabei fazendo um video, e o motivo foi esse: Eu queria colocar um link para a música "The Lonely Man", para aqueles que não conhecem. Aí acabei pensando que seria muito mais legal colocar imagens que tivessem a ver com a história. Mas não esperem nada muito bom, pois eu não sou muito boa fazendo videos, mexo mal e porcamente no Windows Live Movie Maker... Apesar da ideia inicial ter sido colocar o link para o video neste capítulo (pois é nele que a música é mencionada), acabei incluindo imagens que tem a ver com o capítulo seguinte, e por isso vou deixar para postar depois.


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentários aos reviews**

**dels76**, finalmente algumas respostas nesse capítulo. Espero que goste :)

**DWS**, ri muito do seu comentário sobre o rato aparecer no quarto do Jared… O que o futuro reserva para o pobre roedor? Aguarde e verá :)

**Capítulo 8**

Os dias foram passando e as atividades dos quatro amigos se normalizaram. Além de roubar merendas, os meninos não fizeram muita coisa além de estudar e passar tempo conversando. Por um tempo até se esqueceram da aposta, principalmente depois do insucesso das duas primeiras tentativas. Mas finalmente o dia de visitas chegara, e com ele o plano de Jared seria posto em prática. O menino começou a se animar novamente, torcendo pelo sucesso da sua empreitada.

Jared correu emocionado em direção aos seus pais e irmã quando os viu adentrar o "Castelo", como a escola era chamada pelos meninos. Deu-lhes um forte abraço, e, feliz, recebeu das mãos de sua mãe uma sacola de guloseimas de todos os tipos.

- Mas guarde para comer mais tarde, filho – Recomendou ela – e sem esganação! - Sei que hoje teremos um almoço especial aqui na escola.

O menino recebeu de sua irmã o embrulho tão esperado, comprado no taxidermista. Piscou para ela e agradeceu o presente. Não abriu, pois não queria que seus pais descobrissem o que era, e correu para deixar o apetrecho assustador, assim como os doces, em cima da mesa de seu quarto. Teria que dar um jeito de colocar aquela caveira no quarto de Jensen mais tarde. Agora iria aproveitar a visita de seus familiares.

Os meninos novatos corriam por toda a escola mostrando tudo a seus pais e irmãos. Jared não foi diferente. Queria mostrar cada cantinho do Castelo, que era de fato muito bonito. Pouco viu seus amigos por ali, que também estavam ocupados demais com as visitas. O almoço comemorativo foi oferecido em um imponente salão de festas, onde todos puderam se deliciar com iguarias dos mais diversos tipos. Para acompanhar, um show de música e dança. O tempo passou depressa.

Quando finalmente seus pais e irmã se foram, o menino correu para o quarto e abriu o embrulho macabro. Era a caveira de um burro, não muito grande. A irmã incluíra, de brinde, uma vela preta enorme. Jared gostou do que viu.

Enfiou os dois dentro de uma sacola, pegou uma caixa de fósforos e saiu dali correndo para o quarto de Jensen. Quando lá chegou, o menino enfiou o ouvido na porta para se certificar de que estava vazio. O silêncio reinava. Tinha aprendido um jeito de destrancar a porta com um grampo, e foi isso que fez. Entrou sorrateiramente e montou seu ritual macabro na pia do banheiro: a caveira com a vela preta em cima. Acendeu a vela, que era tão grande que provavelmente levaria alguns dias para se queimar por completo. Já estava se retirando quando começou a ouvir passos no corredor.

Os passos se aproximavam, e Jared, instintivamente, se enfiou em baixo da cama de Jensen. Estava completamente escondido quando bateram na porta.

- Vallery, esse é o quarto do Jensen – Jared ouviu uma voz feminina dizer. Jared reconheceu a voz da professora de Química, Mrs White.

- Jensen, querido! – disse a professora batendo novamente.

Jared então ouviu a porta se abrindo.

- Ele deixou a porta destrancada. Esses meninos as vezes são muito distraídos. Pode entrar, Vallery, eu vou levar apenas um minuto.

Miss Vallery Porter era a nova professora de Francês, e Jared imaginou que Mrs White devia estar aproveitando aquele dia para lhe apresentar a escola. O menino manteve-se imóvel, respirando lentamente. Se fosse pego ali estaria encrencado, principalmente depois que descobrissem a caveira.

Jared então voltou a prestar atenção no que as mulheres falavam.

- O Jensen é um ótimo menino, Vallery. É muito comportado e estudioso. Você tem que ver como é bonito também... O pobrezinho perdeu a mãe há uns quatro anos, e no ano passado perdeu também o irmão, que era um pouco mais velho que ele. Veio para essa escola logo em seguida.

- Nossa, que trágico, pobre garoto! – respondeu Vallery com uma voz piedosa.

- O pior de tudo é que o pai não o visitou desde então, e o menino não tem mais ninguém além dele.

- Nossa, e por que isso?

- Eu realmente não sei, agora que eles só tem um ao outro deveriam ficar unidos...

- Nossa, deve ser muito difícil para o garoto – suspirou a professora novata.

-Com certeza. Eu fico com pena... Então vim deixar uns docinhos aqui para ele. Vou deixar um bilhete, acho que ele vai gostar de receber alguma coisa.

As professoras ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto Mrs White escrevia o bilhete. Jared sentiu seu coração apertar. Lembrou daquela melodia tão triste que ouvira Jensen tocar dias atrás. Devia ser muito difícil para ele ver os outros garotos receberem visitas, e doloroso se lembrar da mãe e do irmão mortos.

- Vou deixar em cima do piano – disse a professora. – Engraçado, não vi o Jensen hoje – continuou ela a dizer, pensativa. – Onde será que esse menino se enfiou?

Jared gelou. Ele então se tocou que também não havia visto Jensen o dia todo. Não o vira pela escola, não o vira na hora do almoço, em momento algum... Onde estaria? Ele sabia. Só podia estar na praia, seu cantinho especial.

As professoras então se retiraram. Jared olhou no relógio: eram quatro e meia da tarde. Dali a pouco tempo o sol estaria se pondo. Jensen deveria estar voltando... Será? Sem pensar em mais nada Jared saiu dali e foi correndo em direção ao murinho que dava acesso à praia. Nem sinal do colega. Então Jared pulou, e, determinado, foi descendo despenhadeiro abaixo. Não deixaria ele ali embaixo sozinho. Fora o próprio Jensen quem lhe dissera como era perigoso subir aquilo tudo no escuro. Na verdade, era quase impossível, pois mesmo com claridade era uma caminhada difícil de se fazer.

Enquanto descia, Jared pensava em Jensen. Ele nem podia imaginar como deveria ser doloroso perder a mãe com tão pouca idade. E em seguida o irmão... Sentiu uma profunda tristeza ao pensar o quanto Jensen era solitário. Por baixo daquela camada protetora, da atitude de superioridade, o louro era provavelmente apenas um menino assustado e triste. E onde estava o pai dele? Por que o deixava sozinho? Jared sentiu raiva. Ele deveria ser obrigado a ir até a escola ver o filho, pensou.

Quando Jared finalmente chegou à praia, estava cansado, mas não parou nem um segundo para respirar. Seguiu em direção à gruta, e sua certeza de ver Jensen por ali era tão grande que não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa quando o encontrou sentado na areia. Jensen estava rodeado por três ou quatro telas de pintura, e parecia muito pensativo. Ouvindo os passos do colega, Jensen pareceu despertar e olhou para ele surpreso. O louro tinha um semblante cansado, e pareceu a Jared que ele estava ali há horas.

Então Jared olhou Jensen nos olhos e enxergou toda a dor, fragilidade e humanidade que nunca havia percebido antes. Tudo o que procurara desesperadamente estivera ali o tempo todo, estampado naquele olhar. Jared podia enxergar a alma de Jensen através dos seus olhos agora, seus olhos úmidos e avermelhados.

- Venha, eu vim te buscar. Já vai escurecer – Jared então disse docemente.

Jensen olhou para ele assustado, e em seguida olhou em direção às próprias mãos. Foi então que Jared percebeu que Jensen não estava só. Entre seus dedos o menino segurava um pequeno ratinho cinzento.

Jared se espantou quando viu o roedor e deu um pulinho para trás. Jensen se explicou.

- Eu o encontrei no meu quarto, e estou cuidando dele. Por favor, não conte a ninguém. Eles não permitem mascotes da escola.

Jared assentiu, sorrindo por dentro. Então aquele tinha sido o destino do rato sortudo. Não contaria sobre ele a ninguém.

Talvez Jensen devesse ter achado a atitude de Jared estranha. Por que o moreno haveria de perder seu tempo indo procurá-lo lá embaixo? Por que se preocupava com ele? O fato é que o louro, sem dizer mais nada, simplesmente pôs-se a guardar os quadros dentro de um baú que tinha escondido na gruta. Em seguida pôs o ratinho no bolso e seguiu atrás de Jared na escalada.

Dessa vez, apesar da difícil caminhada que tinha pela frente, Jared subiu determinado e incansável. Ele percebia, entretanto, que Jensen estava esgotado, e por vezes achava que ele poderia desistir. Por mais de uma vez Jared virou-se para trás e segurou a mão de Jensen ajudando-o a subir quando o caminho tornava-se exigente demais. Fizeram todo o percurso em silêncio. Não era preciso dizer nada.

Quando alcançaram o topo, ainda sem nada a dizer, seguiram em direção ao dormitório. O quarto de Jensen ficava no caminho do de Jared, então passaram pelo quarto do louro primeiro.

Jensen parou em frente a porta de seu quarto e pegou a chave para destrancá-lo. E foi aí que Jared se lembrou da caveira no banheiro. Sentiu um arrepio subindo por todo seu corpo. Jensen estava fragilizado e cansado, a última coisa que precisava era dar de cara com uma caveira de burro rindo para ele. Não, ele não podia ver aquela caveira!

- Jensen, me dá licença, eu preciso ir ao banheiro – pediu Jared sem graça e com a voz trêmula.

Jensen deixou o colega entrar no quarto, porém antes que Jared pudesse fazer alguma coisa, enxergou uma luminosidade estranha vindo do cômodo. O louro olhou para dentro e viu a caveira iluminada pelas chamas da vela acesa.

Jensen então olhou para a caveira e depois para Jared, que estava em estado de pânico. Ascendeu a luz para ver melhor do que se tratava e então, inesperadamente, começou a rir.

- Você pensou que eu ia me assustar com isso? Como você é bobo Jared! – o louro disse entre risadas. E depois começou a rir ainda mais. Seus olhos verdes agora brilhavam, mostrando uma diversão contagiante.E Jared pôs-se a rir com ele. E os dois meninos riram juntos por algum tempo, que pareceu a Jared uma eternidade. Só então Jensen falou, sorrindo e de forma amigável.

- Vai! Recolhe esse troço daqui! Eu não quero essa caveira de burro no meu banheiro. – e entregou uma sacola plástica nas mãos de Jared.

O moreno então apagou a vela e guardou os objetos na sacola. Jensen o acompanhou até a porta. Despediram-se em silêncio, através de olhares cúmplices.

Andando pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto, Jared não conseguia conter um sorriso. E naquela noite não pensou em outra coisa senão nos olhos de Jensen e em tudo que eles revelavam.

* * *

E aqui vai o link para o video que fiz, espero que consigam entender a história que o "tentei" passar. Adoro essa música!

Tirem os espaços e as aspas (nossa, como é difícil colocar um link aqui!)

w w w . you tube. "c"o"m"/" watch?v=WQqdJMFZjK4


	9. Chapter 9

**Comentários aos reviews**

**dels76 e Naty**, obrigada pelos comentários! A música do clip se chama "The lonely man", ela foi tema do seriado "O Incrível Hulk" (bem antigo!). As imagens do Jensen foram todas de um mesmo episódio da série Dark Angel. Ele fazia um personagem secundário na série, mas esse foi um capítulo que ele apareceu bastante, pois contaram um pouco de sua história (bem triste, por sinal…). Foi ideal para essa história, já ele estava mais novinho e tocando piano :)

Espero que gostem do cap. 9!

**Capítulo 9**

Jared pensava em Jensen e em tudo que acontecera no dia anterior. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao recordar da tristeza que vira em seus olhos quando o encontrou na praia. Lembrou da escalada de volta à escola, e de como Jensen, vulnerável, se deixou ajudar por ele, permitindo que segurasse em suas mãos. Jared corou lembrando de como eram macias e quentinhas… Depois se lembrou de seu riso quando viu a caveira de burro, e não pôde deixar de rir também. Lembrou de toda a ternura com que Jensen cuidava de seu ratinho. Jared então sorriu imaginando a cara de besta que Justin faria se soubesse do destino que tivera o roedor.

- JARED!

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma voz que o chamava, insistente. De repente ele se viu rodeado por seus amigos. O menino não se lembrava de tê-los visto se aproximar.

- Jared?! Acorda! Está no mundo da lua? – Misha perguntou, encarando o amigo.

Antes que o menino pudesse responder, Misha continuou a falar.

- E então? você nem nos contou de como foi ontem…

"De que ele estava falando?" Jared sentiu-se constrangido ao perceber os três garotos olhando para ele, esperando ansiosos por uma resposta.

- C.. como assim? – gaguejou ele.

- Com o Jensen, Jared! Conta logo!

Jared corou vergonhosamente. O que eles sabiam sobre ele e Jensen? Será que alguém vira alguma coisa? O que queriam saber?

- O que tem o Jensen? – perguntou ele então, em um fio de voz.

- O seu "ataque", seu bobão. Já esqueceu? – Misha perguntou, achando até graça em como Jared podia ser tão distraído.

- O que aconteceu? Você consegui colocar a caveira no quarto dele? – indagou Tom.

- Ele ficou com medo? Conta logo! – Quis saber Justin.

Ahhh sim! A competição… Jared esquecera-se por completo de que estava ainda participando daquela competição. E não havia contado nada sobre seu ataque a Jensen no dia anterior… Respirou aliviado. Não queria que seus amigos soubessem sobre o tempo que passara com o louro.

- Ahh.. Não deu nada certo… - suspirou ele. – Ele riu.

A resposta de Jared pareceu divertir seus amigos.

- Ele riu? – perguntou Misha, incrédulo.

- Sim, eu ouvi suas risadas – Disse Jared, sem mentir. Os outros meninos imaginaram que ele tivesse escutado com o ouvido colado na porta do quarto do louro.

- Então não perdemos nada… - suspirou Justin.

Jared então surpreendeu-se com Tom, quando notou seu sorriso cruel e olhar confiante.

- Pois então esta aposta está no papo… - falou o menino.

Jared também já havia se esquecido que aquele era o dia de Tom atacar. Gelou.

- O que você vai fazer, Tom? – Jared perguntou amedrontado. Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com Jensen.

- Surpresa! – disse ele sorrindo. – Mas posso garantir a vocês que serei bem sucedido. Andei estudando o Jensen com cuidado… Pegando informação sobre ele com outros meninos. Tenho uma carta nas mangas… Preparem-se para se divertir.

Jared sentiu-se enjoado. Não podia imaginar o que era, e estava assustado. Tentou não pensar sobre isso durante as aulas, mas foi impossível. Quando Tom anunciou que a hora do ataque chegara, e que todos deveriam seguir Jensen quando este passasse, Jared sentiu suas pernas tremerem.

Jensen encontrava-se sozinho quando Tom se aproximou, sob os olhares curiosos de Misha e Justin, e sob o olhar apavorado de Jared. Sem dizer palavra, o garoto se aproximou de Jensen, e em um movimento brusco enfiou a mão no bolso do louro, agarrando o ratinho que dormia aconchegado. Jensen lançou-lhe um olhar horrorizado, o que fez o Moreno gargalhar, comemorando sua investida vitoriosa.

Misha e Justin não podiam acreditar no que viam, e ficaram boquiabertos quando Tom, segurando o ratinho pelo rabo, finalmente conseguiu provocar em Jensen uma reação extrema.

- Tom, não, por favor! – Implorou o louro, tentando recuperar o mascote, que guinchava assustado.

Tom riu maliciosamente.

- Jensen, estou te fazendo um favor. Esses bichos causam doença…

- Tom, por favor, não machuca ele! Eu faço o que você quiser… - Jensen implorava. Toda a sua pose e seu ar de superioridade haviam se dissipado. Sua imagem pouco importava agora. Tudo o que Jensen queria era que seu bichinho estivesse novamente ao seu alcance, e seguro.

Jared estava horrorizado com a cena, e não sabia o que fazer. Misha e Justin se divertiram com a situação, pois tudo o que queriam era ver Jensen sofrendo, e Tom havia bolado um plano genial. Porém, quando Tom balançou o ratinho pelo rabo já pela milésima vez, com Jensen ajoelhado a seus pés, implorativo, até eles começaram a achar que a brincadeira já havia perdido a graça.

- Tom, já chega… - Disse Misha em um tom apaziguador – Vai fazer a menina chorar, devolve o ratinho pra ela…

Tom pareceu nem escutar.

- Tom! Deixa o ratinho em paz! – interviu Jared.

O Moreno então riu de lado, e com um requinte de crueldade lançou o pequeno roedor por cima do muro, penhasco a baixo. Jensen, em choque, tapou o rosto com as mãos e, aos soluços, saiu correndo de perto do agressor.

Jared sentiu a raiva invadir todo o seu corpo. Sem pensar duas vezes, lançou-se contra Tom entre socos e pontapés. Tom caiu no chão, pego de surpresa pela agressão inesperada. Em poucos segundos os dois meninos já estavam se engalfinhando pelo chão, com sangue jorrando por todos os lados. Misha e Justin tentavam apartar a briga, em desespero, e sem sucesso. Teriam se matado não fosse o professor de Educação Física, que chegou bem na hora.

- Senhores Padalecki e Welling! Parem já com isso ou vou ter que levá-los até o diretor – gritou o professor.

Os dois meninos se levantaram ofegantes. O professor os obrigou a apertar as mãos e pedir desculpas um ao outro. Os meninos nem mesmo puderam se olhar nos olhos, de tanta raiva. Assim que o professor saiu, Jared se retirou, sem dirigir a palavra a Tom, Justin ou Misha. Tudo o que passava por sua cabeça era o quanto Tom havia sido cruel, tirando de Jensen uma das poucas coisas que o faziam feliz. O louro se afeiçoara tanto àquele ratinho, e agora, mais uma vez, via um ser amado ser arrancado cruelmente de sua vida.

Jared queria procurar Jensen e consolá-lo. Será que ele estava na praia? O menino pulou o murinho e começou a caminhar por entre as pedras. Olhou para baixo, mas nada viu. Talvez ele não tivesse descido… Foi aí que Jared começou a ouvir um barulhinho… Parecia um chamado aflito, um bichinho guinchando. O menino seguiu o barulho e pouco depois encontrou o tesouro. Lá estava ele: pequeno, cinzento, e vivo! Não estava nem machucado. Algum anjo havia posto as mãos e protegido o amiguinho de Jensen. Jared, feliz da vida, segurou o bichinho e voltou à escola com ele.

Com o roedor nas mãos, Jared foi correndo até o quarto de Jensen. Bateu na porta, mas não ouviu resposta. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo na praia… Desolado, Jared saiu de novo a procura do louro. Já estava quase resolvendo descer o despenhadeiro quando avistou Jensen sentado a sombra de uma árvore. Estava de cabeça baixa, apoiada entre os braços. Jared então se aproximou calmamente.

- Jensen… - chamou ele – É o Jared…

- Sai daqui, Jared! - Jensen respondeu com a voz chorosa, sem levantar o rosto.

- Mas… Jensen… Olha…

- Eu quero ficar sozinho! – Disse o louro, sem deixá-lo completar a frase.

Jared então ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e, segurando o ratinho com cuidado, esfregou seus pelinhos de leve contra o braço do colega.

O louro então levantou o rosto, que estava inchado de tanto chorar. O menino mal pôde acreditar no que via. Lá estava o seu animalzinho, são e salvo. Jensen pegou o bichinho nas mãos e beijou-o emocionado.

Jared então contou a Jensen de como encontrara o ratinho, enquanto este contemplava o roedor aliviado. Era um milagre! Quando finalmente Jensen olhou para Jared, pareceu se espantar.

- O que houve com você? Está sangrando… - perguntou arregalado.

- Ahh.. – Jared até já havia até se esquecido da briga – Briguei com o Tom… Eu não gostei da atitude dele… Não devia ter jogado o seu ratinho…

- O nome dele é Ben… - Disse Jensen.

Jared sorriu. Jensen parecia um garotinho segurando o rato nas mãos como se fosse o bem mais precioso do mundo.

- Você brigou com ele por causa do Ben? – O louro então perguntou incrédulo.

- Briguei… Eu fiquei com raiva!

- Vem, eu tenho um kit de primeiros socorros no meu quarto - Jensen então disse, se levantando do chão.

Jared seguiu Jensen até seu quarto. Viu o louro colocar Ben para dormir em uma caixinha de sapatos e dar-lha boa noite. Jensen era tão doce quando queria… Jared se pegou sorrindo novamente. Jensen então tirou um kit de primeiros socorros de dentro do armário e pediu que Jared se sentasse. O Moreno sentiu-se nervoso com a proximidade do colega, mas manteve-se firme enquanto o louro, delicadamente, limpava os ferimentos de seu rosto com um algodão.

- Está doendo? – perguntou ele

- Aiii! – gemeu Jared, respondendo a pergunta.

- Calminha que já está acabando... É melhor limpar isso para não infeccionar…

O coração de Jared bateu descompassado, e ele controlou-se para não deixar transparecer. Jensen então finalmente terminou sua tarefa.

- Pronto, terminei. Pode ir agora! – disse ele.

Jared se levantou, ainda se sentindo desconfortável. Tudo o que queria era correr dali. Saiu destrambelhado em direção à porta, e já ia se retirando quando Jensen o chamou.

- Jared…

O Moreno olhou para trás.

- Obrigado... – Jensen disse, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos, com emoção.

De… de nada – gaguejou Jared. O Moreno então saiu, ouvindo Jensen fechar a porta atrás de si.

Jared sentiu seu coração bater como um tambor descontrolado. Suas pernas pareciam dois pedaços de gelatina, que, molengas, iam se derretendo cada vez mais, a medida que iam andando. Seus olhos lacrimejavam nervosos. E assim mesmo, seus lábios estúpidos insistiam que era hora de sorrir, abestalhados.


	10. Chapter 10

**Comentários aos reviews:**

**Naty**, na verdade o Jensen se esforçou para aprender a tocar parte da música, e parece que conseguiu se sair muito bem! Olhe esse comentário sobre a cena: www. Youtube. com &/& watch?v=kog46yS4YcQ (delete os espaços e &)

Não sei se você entende o inglês, mas se precisar de ajuda eu posso traduzir o que eles dizem :)

Ahhh, e é claro que eu não ia deixar o Ben morrer, né? :) rsss

**Crisro**, poxa, você ansiosa e eu demorando um tempão para atualizar... rsss. Espero que goste deste capítulo também :)

**dels76**, o Jared realmente vai ter que ser cuidadoso se não quiser que descubram sobre sua "amizade" com o Jensen... Vamos ver :)

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Espero que gostem do novo rumo que esta história está seguindo...**

**Capítulo 9**

Que sentimento era aquele? Jared estava assustado. Não podia estar apaixonado por um garoto... Ou podia? Ele não era gay, de jeito nenhum! Então porque se sentia daquela maneira perto de Jensen? Talvez fosse a falta de contato com garotas... Sim, só podia ser isso. Jared tinha 16 anos, e seus hormônios estavam aflorados. Talvez Jensen fosse a coisa mais parecida com uma menina que existisse naquela escola... Aqueles lábios carnudos, pele delicada, e lindos olhos com cílios gigantes. Não, ele não tinha culpa de Jensen ser assim tão bonito... Talvez devesse se afastar dele, evitá-lo... Estava decidido. faria isso. Iria simplesmente sentar junto de seus amigos no café da manhã e parar de pensar no louro.

Jared então lembrou-se de Tom e da briga. Sentiu raiva. Como aquele garoto podia ser assim tão cruel? Como ele poderia encarar seus amigos depois do que acontecera? Confuso em seus pensamentos e sentimentos, Jared se dirigiu até a cafeteria. Já estava atrasado para o café da manhã.

Após pegar torradas, suco e bolo, com a bandeja nas mãos, Jared olhou a sua volta. Viu Tom, Misha e Justin sentados em uma mesa distante. Do outro lado do salão, avistou Jensen, sozinho. Seu coração disparou. Apesar da resolução que fizera há poucos minutos atrás, Jared viu-se andando em direção ao louro. A vontade de se aproximar e falar com ele eram irresistíveis.

- Bom dia, Jensen. Posso me sentar com você? - Disse o moreno, de forma contida.

Jensen sorriu para ele.

- Bom dia – respondeu. Jared se sentou e então Jensen subitamente pareceu surpreso.

- Jared, por que não vai se sentar com seus amigos?

O moreno não esperava por aquela pergunta, e sentiu-se desconfortável. Talvez estivesse forçando uma intimidade que não existia. Por sorte ele tinha uma ótima razão para não se sentar com seus amigos

- Eu e Tom brigamos, lembra? - respondeu ele.

- Vá pedir desculpas, então... - o louro disse como se fosse uma atitude óbvia. Jared ficou estupefato.

- Pedir desculpa? A culpa foi toda dele!

- A culpa foi TODA dele? - o louro perguntou, enfatizando a palavra "toda".

- Sim! - reclamou Jared. - Ele lançou o Ben penhasco abaixo, Jensen! Pelo amor de Deus, ele mereceu os socos que levou! - o moreno agora já estava ficando irritado. Afinal de contas, ele havia brigado com Tom por causa de Jensen. O louro agora queria que ELE se desculpasse?

- Jared... O que o Tom fez foi errado. Mas você não devia ter partido para a agressão... Você também teve culpa nessa briga!

- Que seja... Mas ele teve muito mais culpa que eu! Ele que venha me pedir desculpas se quiser.

- Então você vai ficar afastado dos seus amigos por causa de um orgulho besta? Mesmo que a culpa tivesse sido toda dele, não valeria a pena pedir desculpas para restabelecer a sua amizade?

- Você acha então que devo ir pedir desculpas? - perguntou Jared.

- Claro que sim! Você vai ver como vai te fazer bem... - respondeu Jensen

"Hipócrita", pensou Jared. Como todo aquele discurso podia estar vindo de alguém que não tinha amizade por ninguém? Por que Jensen se importava com as amizades de Jared? Talvez o louro estivesse apenas querendo afastá-lo dali... Jared, entretanto, acabou decidindo acatar seu conselho.

- Tudo bem, farei isso então. - Jared se levantou, e foi se afastando. "Ahhh, mas Jensen não podia se livrar dele assim tão facilmente...". Então o menino tomou coragem, virou para trás e lhe fez um convite:

- Jensen, você quer ir comigo a praia depois da aula? Está um dia lindo...

Jensen pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, mas concordou. Combinaram de se encontrar em frente ao murinho depois da última aula do dia.

Jared então se aproximou de seus amigos. O clima ficou tenso quando Tom fingiu descaradamente que não o enxergava. Jared, seguindo o conselho de Jensen, pediu desculpas. Tom não esperava aquela atitude, e não teve como não perdoá-lo. Jared explicou que gostava de bichos, e que havia achado uma crueldade o que Tom fizera. Logo os quatro já estavam conversando animadamente, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Jared sentiu um peso sair de cima de seus ombros. Talvez Jensen não estivesse de todo errado em sua. Passividade.

O acontecimento, entretanto, fez Jared refletir sobre suas amizades e o que elas significavam. Se ele fora capaz de aceitar Tom com toda a sua crueldade, Tom e os outros haveriam de aceitá-lo do jeito que fosse. Então, na hora do recreio, quando Tom, Misha e Justin saíram para roubar merendas, Jared dirigiu-se a cantina para comprar a sua.

- Jared, o que está fazendo? - Misha o repreendeu.

- Não vou roubar mais merendas, não sou ladrão! Eu me sinto muito mal fazendo isso...

O menino respondeu com tanta segurança e propriedade que nenhum dos três amigos teve coragem de respondê-lo. Finalmente estavam sendo capazes de respeitar sua vontade. Aquele dia estava correndo bem demais para ele.

Jared esperou ansioso o final das aulas. Não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a não ser em estar na praia com Jensen, dividindo mais um momento único com ele. Quem sabe Jensen até aceitaria ir nadar naquela tarde ensolarada? Assim que o sinal tocou, o menino disse a seus amigos que estava cansado e que iria para o quarto. Em vez disso, correu em direção ao ponto de encontro.

O moreno esperou ansiosamente durante alguns minutos até Jensen aparecer. Quando o louro chegou, cumprimentou-lhe cordialmente e puseram-se a descer o despenhadeiro. Pouco conversaram pelo caminho. Jared agradeceu pelo conselho dizendo que estava novamente se entendendo com os amigos. Perguntou por Ben. Jensen respondeu que o ratinho estava bem, e cada vez mais esperto. Contou de suas travessuras brincando pelo quarto e roubando pedacinhos de biscoito.

Quando chegaram na praia, Jensen foi logo se encaminhando para a gruta.

- Me mostra os seus quadros? - perguntou Jared.

Jensen assentiu. Levou Jared até seu baú e tirou de lá quatro telas. Todas elas retratavam pessoas, e eram extremamente bem feitas.

- Esta é a minha mãe – disse Jensen mostrando uma moça loura e muito bela. Mostrou também uma tela retratando seu pai, e depois seu irmão. O irmão se parecia com ele, porém era mais pálido e magro, e não tão bonito. Por fim Jensen mostrou a tela inacabada que retratava a si mesmo. Era a tela que Jared havia visto Jensen pintando a primeira vez que estivera na praia. O moreno notou uma carinha de rato saindo do bolso do menino na pintura.

- Está muito bonito! - Jared exclamou olhando para a última tela. Depois acrescentou sem graça. - Todas elas... Todas as telas estão muito bem feitas!

- Obrigada – respondeu Jensen.

- Está pintando toda a sua família? - perguntou Jared.

- São todas as pessoas que eu amei na vida vida – respondeu o louro – E eu.

Jared tinha curiosidade em saber o que havia matado a mãe e irmão de Jensen, porém não tinha coragem de tocar no assunto. Só olhar para as telas já parecia deixar Jensen melancólico.

- Onde você vai pendurá-los? - Jared então perguntou, mais por falta de assunto que curiosidade.

- Em lugar nenhum. Elas vão ficar aqui na praia mesmo. Assim minha família vai permanecer junta para sempre.

Jared achou estranha a reposta. Então quando Jensen terminasse a escola largaria ali aqueles quadros tão bonitos!? Não fazia sentido algum! Achou melhor não comentar.

Então, inesperadamente, Jensen falou de sua mãe:

- Foi a minha mãe que me ensinou a pintar... - disse ele, após alguns minutos em que os dois ficaram em silêncio.

Jared engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que dizer. Jensen nem mesmo devia saber que ele sabia das mortes em sua família.

- Eu fico feliz que ela tenha me ensinado, porque assim eu pude pintar esses quadros depois que ela morreu.

"Bem, então ele queria falar no assunto..." Jared forçou-se a prosseguir a conversa.

- Oh, puxa, sinto muito que ela tenha morrido, Jensen... Faz muito tempo?

- Fazem quatro anos. E o meu irmão morreu ano passado... Sabe, ele não costumava ter essa cara de doente aí do quadro... Mas é assim que eu me lembro dele.

- Ah nossa, deve ter sido difícil para você e seu pai... Foi doença?

- Sim, os dois morreram da mesma doença... Uma doença rara, que o médico não conseguiu diagnosticar.

Aquele conversa já estava deprimente demais, e por isso Jared resolveu não perguntar mais nada a respeito.

- Jensen, você não quer ir nadar comigo? - Ele então perguntou, abruptamente.

O louro olhou para o mar e respondeu um pouco hesitante.

- Hmmm, acho que não...

- Não sabe nadar?

- Sei...

- Hmm, então não vai me dizer que tem medo do mar? - Jared perguntou sorrindo.

- Um pouco... - Jensen respondeu com sinceridade. - Me lembro de ter entrado no mar quando era muito pequeno. A gente nunca teve o costume de ir à praia...

- Eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. Você vai ver como vai ser gostoso!

Jensen hesitou, mas acabou cedendo aos apelos de Jared. Ambos se despiram, ficando apenas de cueca. Jared vendo o louro assim tão descoberto sentiu-se excitado e tratou de se enfiar no mar para que Jensen não percebesse. A água estava gostosa. Jensen se assustou com as ondas que se formavam, mas Jared ficou todo tempo ao seu lado lhe ajudando a enfrentá-las.

Foi então que em um momento de distração, uma grande onda apareceu e empurrou Jensen com força em direção a Jared. O moreno conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e segurou o louro em um abraço. Seus rostos aproximaram-se perigosamente. Seus lábios quase se tocaram. Jensen e Jared olharam-se nos olhos por um momento, e o moreno sentiu que teria um enfarte. Sua vontade era de devorar aquele menino lindo, porém apenas deixou que ele lhe escapasse dos braços assim que a onda se dissipou.

Logo em seguida Jensen sugeriu que voltassem, preocupado com o horário do pôr-do-sol. Jared sentia seu coração aos pulos enquanto subiam ribanceira acima. Sim, ele estava apaixonado, não havia mais nenhuma dúvida. Talvez ele fosse mesmo gay, mas e daí? Isso pouco importava. A única coisa que importava para ele era poder estar com Jensen. Queria poder abraçá-lo sem medo e sentir seus lábios macios de encontro aos seus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Crisro**, pois é... Eu mesma detesto demorar para atualizar. Quando estou escrevendo uma história fico afobada para acabar logo (rsss). Mas as vezes é difícil arranjar tempo. Para compensar a demora do cap. anterior, esse veio bem depressa :)

**Naty**, vou traduzir então, assim que eu tiver um tempinho livre. Quanto ao "lemon", não vai rolar não... Os meus J's são ainda muito inocentes :) rsss.

**Capítulo 11**

Jensen não saía de seus pensamentos. Aquele olhar, aquele sorriso e a vontade desesperada de envolvê-lo nos braços... Quem sabe ele não era correspondido? Todos na escola diziam que o louro era gay, apesar do próprio Jared ter suas dúvidas. O fato de Jensen ter talentos artísticos, como ele próprio lhe dissera tempos atrás, não era indicativo de sua sexualidade. O moreno entretanto estava decidido, iria declarar seu amor. Haviam novamente marcado de ir a praia no dia seguinte, e Jared teria oportunidade de sobra para isso.

Durante o dia todo Jared sonhou acordado, ensaiando suas palavras. Em meio a um cenário perfeito, dois garotos sozinhos na praia, sem ninguém para julgá-los. Jared sussurraria nos ouvidos de Jensen palavras de amor, que fariam o louro corar. Então colaria seus lábios com os dele, e seus corpos se uniriam em um fervoroso abraço.

Misha, Justin e Tom notaram o quanto Jared estava disperso durante as aulas, e estranharam o fato do menino novamente querer se isolar logo cedo em seu quarto. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Jared não se importava com o que pensassem. Na hora marcada correu ao ponto de encontro, e novamente chegou antes de Jensen.

Quando avistou o louro se aproximando, o coração de Jared bateu acelerado. Planejava se declarar quando chegassem a praia. Durante a descida, o moreno permaneceu estranhamente calado. Jensen, ao contrário, parecia até mais animado que de costume, comentando sobre todas as aulas do dia.

Com os pés finalmente alcançando a areia, Jensen foi logo anunciando que iria pintar um pouco, pois pretendia terminar logo sua última tela.

- Jensen... - Jared chamou com a voz trêmula.

- O que? - perguntou o louro.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer... - Jared suava frio.

Jensen olhou para ele esperando as palavras, que custaram a sair.

O moreno olhou para baixo, suspirou, e prosseguiu.

- Você vai nadar comigo mais tarde?

O louro riu. Jared não precisava ser tão solene para convidá-lo para nadar. Jensen respondeu que sim, e o moreno então se sentou perto dele. Não tivera coragem de se declarar... Quem sabe quando estivessem na água...

Mais tarde, ao lado de Jensen pulando ondas, Jared não pôde evitar a tensão. Tentou tomar coragem e dizer o que tanto havia planejado, porém não conseguiu dizer nada. O tempo passou depressa e logo a hora de voltar para a escola chegou.

Frustrado, Jared despediu-se de Jensen. Tentava se consolar pensando que haveriam muitas outras oportunidades para se declarar. De fato, houveram. Nos dias que se seguiram, os dois meninos encontraram-se quase diariamente após as aulas para ir juntos a praia. A coragem que Jared precisava para falar de seus sentimentos, entretanto, nunca veio. No fundo ele tinha um enorme medo de ser rejeitado, e então perderia até a amizade de Jensen, que a tanto custo havia conquistado.

Jared sentia que sua relação com Jensen era mágica e misteriosa, quase proibida. Ninguém sabia de seus encontros. Os próprios amigos de Jared nem desconfiavam, e pareciam engolir todas as desculpas esfarrapadas que este inventava para que o deixassem sozinho. Os três amigos acreditavam que Jared era viciado em novelas de televisão e tinha uma mania de arrumação neurótica que o obrigava a cuidar de seu quarto durante horas a fio.

Na praia, a princípio, Jensen e Jared gastavam tempo nadando, ou então Jared sentava observando Jensen pintar. Depois, com a chegada do outono, o mar tornou-se revolto e a água, fria. Jensen finalmente terminou seu autorretrato, e aposentou os pincéis. Mesmo assim continuavam a se encontrar diariamente. Nos dias chuvosos ou muito frios, passaram a se reunir no quarto de Jensen. Tornavam-se cada vez mais íntimos. Ora falavam de assuntos levianos e corriqueiros, tal como o sotaque do professor de química; ora conversavam sobre assuntos profundos e filosóficos, como os propósitos da vida e da morte.

Jared soube o quanto havia sido doloroso o processo de adoecimento da mãe e do irmão de Jensen. A mãe adoecera quando o louro tinha apenas 10 anos de idade. Apesar de se tratar com os melhores médicos, não resistiu, vindo a falecer após dois dolorosos anos. Jensen tinha então 12 anos, e seu irmão, 14. Poucos meses depois, Josh, o irmão, começou a apresentar os mesmos sintomas da mãe. Precisou fazer o mesmo tratamento debilitante, que também não foi capaz de salvar-lhe a vida. O menino morreu ao completar 17 anos de idade. Jensen, em seguida, foi enviado para o colégio interno, e desde então não mais vira o pai.

Jared sentia raiva do homem por abandonar o filho. Sentia-se especialmente revoltado quando Jensen falava do pai com a serenidade e passividade habituais. O menino não demonstrava nenhum tipo de revolta, como se a atitude do homem fosse natural. E foi por causa dele que veio a primeira briga entre os dois, quando estavam na praia.

- Não se sente ressentido por seu pai não vir te ver, Jensen?

- Não.

- Não sente raiva?

- Não, Jared... Eu respeito a decisão dele.

- Decisão covarde...

Jensen pereceu se irritar com o comentário. Sua respiração tornou-se pesada e suas faces coraram. Depois de um instante em silêncio disse.

- Você não sabe como foi difícil para ele, Jared... É fácil julgar os outros. Eu não quero mais ver meu pai sofrendo. Não quero que ele esteja por perto para me ver morrer também.

- Te ver morrer?

- O médico disse que essa doença é hereditária... E não tem cura. É possível que alguma hora eu também venha a desenvolvê-la. Então o melhor para o meu pai é não se apegar demais a mim.

Jared sentiu seu corpo congelar por dentro e sua garganta secar.

- Pare de falar bobagem, Jensen! Não acredito que você e seu pai vivam esperando o dia em que você vá adoecer e morrer...

Jensen apenas olhou para o chão, possivelmente envergonhado.

- Isso é uma covardia tremenda! Eu me recuso a acreditar que seu pai não quer a sua companhia agora com medo de perdê-la no futuro!

- Cale a boca, Jared! Me deixa em paz – E dizendo isso Jensen se enfiou na gruta, emburrado. Sentou-se com os braços cruzados e evitou olhar para o moreno.

- Vai ficar aí emburradinho igual uma criança? Logo você, que sempre foi tão metido a maduro? Você é tão infantil quanto qualquer outro garoto da escola, apesar de toda essa sua pose...

As palavras saíram pela boca de um Jared realmente zangado. Parte dessa irritação vinha do fato de que estava assustado. A notícia de que Jensen pudesse vir a adoecer com uma condição rara e incurável fora um golpe duro e repentino para ele. O menino não podia acreditar que esse fosse o cruel destino do seu amor. Isso não podia passar de uma especulação macabra. Por que então Jensen e seu pai viviam como se aquele fosse um destino irrefutável, e respondiam a isso covardemente?

Jensen colocou no rosto a habitual expressão de indiferença que tanto irritava Jared.

- Pouco me importa o que você pensa, Jared...

O moreno sentiu uma enorme vontade de pular em cima do amigo e enche-lo se sopapos, mas se conteve. Acabou sentando-se na gruta com o louro, ambos olhando em direção contrária e sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. Jared sentiu uma lágrima salgada descendo por seu rosto, mas manteve-se silencioso para que Jensen não percebesse que estava chorando.

Muito tempo se passou sem que os meninos fizessem qualquer movimento. Então Jensen se levantou, andou atá a praia e anunciou alarmado.

- Essa briga idiota nos fez perder a hora... Está escurecendo...

Jared levantou-se assustado e constatou com seus próprios olhos que a claridade do dia já estava indo embora.

- Vamos embora! - disse Jared se apressando para voltar a escola.

- Não seja tonto, Jared... Se sairmos daqui agora ficaremos no meio do caminho... Não vamos ter tempo de chegar no topo com claridade...

E dizendo isso, Jensen simplesmente se deitou dentro da gruta. Jared ficou assustado. Não queria passar a noite ali naquele lugar escuro e frio, principalmente estando brigado com Jensen. Sem opção, entretanto, deitou-se ali também.

Ficou acordado por muito tempo. Sua barriga roncava de fome, e o vento frio que chegava com a partida do sol começava a incomodá-lo. Jared enroscou-se como pôde abraçando seu próprio corpo, tentando se aquecer. Não conseguia parar de pensar em outra coisa senão no "maldito" Jensen. Como ele tinha coragem de mencionar casualmente que estava se preparando para morrer, como se aquilo não tivesse nenhuma importância para Jared? O louro não gostava dele, não podia gostar... Sentiu-se o mais miserável dos mortais: um pobre rapaz regelado, faminto, gay e ainda por cima mal amado. Chorou mais um pouco em silêncio até pegar no sono.

Acordou algum tempo depois sentindo-se mais aquecido, com algo cobrindo seu corpo. Era o casaco de Jensen. O moreno olhou a sua volta e viu na penumbra o amigo sentado há alguns passos de distância. Jensen notou que Jared acordara e se aproximou.

- Me desculpa, Jared – disse ele.

- Não precisa se desculpar – respondeu. Estava magoado e enraivecido, porém Jensen, na verdade, não tinha culpa de ser covarde e insensível, tinha? - Obrigado pelo casaco, mas fique com ele você. Também deve estar com frio...

- Não, eu estou bem... Prefiro que você fique com ele. Tente dormir de novo... – respondeu o louro, com uma voz suave.

Ahhh, Jensen era tão doce... Jared pensou que talvez estivesses sendo um pouco duro com ele. O menino não resistiu, e perguntou:

- Não quer vir se deitar aqui perto de mim? A gente pode dividir o casaco...

Jensen, sem dizer nada, se aproximou e deitou-se ao lado do amigo. Jared estendeu o casaco sobre ambos. Estava muito frio... Mais do que natural que os dois amigos precisassem se aproximar mais para se esquentar. Quando Jared encostou em Jensen, e viu como ele estava gelado, esqueceu-se de todo o pudor que ainda lhe restava. Abraçou o louro e esfregou suas mãos sobre ele para aquecê-lo. Jensen aconchegou-se nos braços de Jared e provavelmente escutou seu coração batendo mais depressa.

Ficaram se abraçando, se esfregando e acariciando por um bom tempo. E então, em meio à escuridão que não lhe deixava enxergar, Jared apalpou o rosto de Jensen e aproximou seus lábios dos dele. Foi um beijo delicado, doce, apaixonado e sem pressa. O moreno sentiu a respiração do louro acelerar, enquanto este afagava seus cabelos de leve. Uma onda de calor subiu pelo corpo de Jared, enquanto seu coração tentava escapar pela boca. Depois do beijo, mais um abraço. Seria essa a hora certa de dizer que o amava? Não, Jared não queria assustá-lo, e muito menos queria estragar aquele momento.

Passaram o resto da noite se aconchegando um no outro, e volta e meia se beijavam. Quando o dia começou a clarear, e puderam se enxergar novamente, Jared ficou sem graça. Aparentemente, Jensen também sentiu-se envergonhado, pois afastou-se do moreno lenta e silenciosamente.

- É melhor subirmos antes que o pessoal acorde – disse Jensen, cortando o silêncio.

Ambos se levantaram e evitando trocar olhares, subiram o despenhadeiro lado a lado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Comentário aos reviews:**

**dels76 **e **DWS**, vocês tem toda razão sobre os amigos do Jared… Como eu queria enfatizar o relacionamento entre os J2, eu acabei criando um comportamento improvável (e muito!) para os amigos do Jay. Mas vi que vocês tem toda razão, e vou consertar isso! Sempre há tempo! Obrigada por me chamar a atenção quanto a isso. :)

**Naty**, realmente a cena da gruta ficou bem açucarada! Eu adoro momento doces. E espero ter a oportunidade de colocar mais alguns… Coloquei a tradução daquele comentário sobre a cena do piano ao final desse capítulo.

**Green And Dark**, nossa, me senti muitíssimo lisonjeada com o seu comentário. Muito obrigada! Seria de fato incrível criar uma história enorme e épica, entretanto eu já tenho o final da história na cabeça, e acho que não consigo esticá-la muito mais que o planejado. Mas confesso que sou bastante afobada, então vou seguir seu conselho e escrever com calma. Quanto aos amigos do Jared, achei melhor que eles apareçam em breve, para deixar os J2 em paz mais para frente (kkk). Infelizmente lemon está for a de questão até o fim dessa história, porém… a história terá uma continuação com lemon. Já estou pensando até na continuação da continuação… Então ainda vai vir muita coisa pela frente :)

**Crisro**, o clima entre os meus Js é tão estranho que dá até agonia… rssss. Espero que goste!

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews, sempre fico muito feliz em lê-los!**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_**Decidi que atualizarei a história semanalmente, como outros autores fazem. Assim posso escrever com mais calma e vocês ficam sabendo quando procurar por novos capítulos. Vou postar todas as terças-feiras.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Jensen e Jared chegaram a escola de manhã bem cedo. Avistaram apenas o jardineiro, Seu Vicente, andando a esmo, e correram em direção oposta para não serem vistos. Despediram-se rapidamente quando chegaram a porta do quarto de Jensen, e Jared seguiu em direção ao seu.

Assim que chegou, Jared tomou um banho demorado. Sua cabeça fervilhava com tudo o que vivenciara desde a tarde do dia anterior. Era uma sensação estranha, uma mistura de sentimentos bons e ruins, e alguns até inéditos para o menino. Sentiu angústia ao se lembrar da briga e da doença hereditária da família de Jensen. Depois lembrou-se do casaco do amigo sobre seu corpo, e seu coração encheu-se de ternura. Lembrou-se do primeiro beijo, das carícias... e sentiu como se estivesse nos céus, pisando sobre nuvens. Mas como ficaria a sua relação com Jensen agora? Um frio subiu por sua espinha, trazendo nervosismo, ansiedade e possivelmente até medo.

Jared não se sentia em condições de comparecer as aulas aquele dia. Estava exausto, principalmente emocionalmente. Terminado o banho, colocou um pijama e devorou os biscoitos e chocolates que tinha no quarto. Deitou-se na cama e tentou dormir. Foi em vão. Virava-se de um lado para outro sentindo milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Desejou voltar a ser uma criança pequena, preocupada apenas com bolas e pipas, mas a adolescência chegara e com ela toda aquela agonia. Teve vontade de chorar.

Queria ir ao encontro de Jensen e decretar que o amava. Queria ter certeza de que era correspondido, e de que Jensen queria o mesmo que ele. Mas o louro devia estar dormindo, e além disso não queria parecer desesperado demais. Tinha que se acalmar e deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Acabou por decidir que iria até a biblioteca, tentar resolver outra coisa que o afligia. Precisava pesquisar sobre doenças hereditárias e descobrir que desgraça de doença era aquela que matara a mãe e o irmão de Jensen. Só conseguiria sossegar quando se certificasse de que as chances que louro tinha de contraí-la eram mínimas.

A biblioteca era enorme, escura e sombria. Jared notou como parecia antiga, de uma forma majestosa. Mesas e cadeiras pesadas, de madeira trabalhada, ocupavam quase todo o primeiro andar. Escadarias enormes levavam ao andar superior que exibia estantes que iam até o teto, abarrotadas de livros.

Jared procurou a seção que falava de medicina e saúde. Achou livros muito, muito antigos... Deu uma folheada, mas logo percebeu que não tinha informação suficiente para prosseguir com sua pesquisa. Teria que descobrir mais detalhes, como o tratamento e os sintomas da doença... Olhou no relógio. Meio dia. Decidiu ir almoçar com os outros alunos e assistir às aulas da tarde, não queria que seus amigos desconfiassem de alguma coisa. Apesar de aparentemente estarem engolindo suas desculpas, ele precisava ser cuidadoso. Disse que havia perdido a hora e dormido até mais tarde.

Quando as aulas terminaram, Jared despistou a todos como de costume. Estava na hora de se encontrar com Jensen. Chovia forte, e isso significava que o encontro seria no quarto do louro. O menino estava nervoso, pois não sabia como se portar... Deveria tratá-lo como um "namorado"? Falar palavras de amor? Dizer o quanto seus olhos eram belos? Ou simplesmente beijá-lo e envolvê-lo em seus braços?  
Bateu na porta. Jensen abriu, deixando-lhe entrar.

- Que chuva, hein? – o louro comentou, displicente, como se falar do tempo fosse algo aceitável em uma situação como aquelas.

O moreno permaneceu calado. Suava frio. Aparentemente, entretanto, para Jensen falar do tempo parecia apropriado...

- Quem diria... O tempo parecia tão firme hoje de manhã, não é mesmo? Mas tudo bem, estou mesmo cansado para ir a praia hoje... Vamos brincar com o Ben?

Jared balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, um pouco decepcionado com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Então Jensen fingiria que nada havia acontecido?

O louro pegou o camundongo e colocou-o sobre a cama. Ofereceu-lhe um pedacinho de queijo e sorriu ao vê-lo segurar o petisco com as mãozinhas e roê-lo.

- Ele não é lindo? – perguntou o louro olhando para o roedor carinhosamente.

"Não tão lindo quanto você..." – Jared pensou em falar, mas apenas suspirou. Pelo jeito Jensen não queria levar aquela amizade a outro nível. Tinha que engolir seus sentimentos e a vontade de chorar.

- Quer jogar xadrez? – Jensen perguntou, tirando Jared de seus pensamentos.

- Não... Estou com sono... Vou perder feio... – O moreno respondeu, fingindo um sorriso que saiu demasiadamente discreto.

- Vou tocar piano então, pode ser?

- Pode... – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

Jensen começou a tocar uma música animada, o que desanimou Jared ainda mais. "Nem mesmo tocar música romântica ele toca...", praguejou em pensamento.

Assim que o louro terminou de tocar, e fez menção de iniciar uma nova canção, Jared decidiu que era hora de saber mais sobre a tal doença hereditária. Já que aquele encontro falhara miseravelmente no quesito romantismo, que pelo menos servisse para trazer-lhe as informações que necessitava.

- Jensen? – chamou o moreno. – Me diz uma coisa... Essa doença que a sua mãe e seu irmão tiveram... Quais eram os sintomas, hein?

O louro parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ele arregalado. Empalideceu.

- Por que está perguntando isso? – disse com a voz fraca.

- Curiosidade... – respondeu Padalecki, já se arrependendo de ter feito a pergunta. Não pretendia aborrecer o amigo, nem trazer-lhe recordações infelizes. Talvez a irritação que sentia o houvesse levado a agir com tão pouco tato.

Jensen se afastou do piano. Sentou-se próximo a Jared, e disse encarando o chão.

- Febre alta, calafrios, dores, tosse, perda de peso...

"Só isso?" Perguntou-se Jared. Aqueles sintomas pareciam de gripe! Como podia uma doença dessas não ter cura? Doenças incuráveis geralmente eram aquelas horrorosas, degenerativas... Talvez o pai tivesse escondido muitas coisas de Jensen para poupá-lo do sofrimento... Aquela informação não o havia ajudado em nada, tinha que descobrir alguma coisa...

- E o tratamento?

Jensen olhou para ele, novamente pego de surpresa. Jared pensou que o louro fosse questionar a sua curiosidade mórbida, ou simplesmente se recusar a falar, dada a expressão de pânico que tomou conta de seu rosto. O menino, entretanto, engoliu em seco e respondeu com a voz trêmula.

- O tratamento é sofrido... Jejum quase absoluto, sangramento provocado por cortes ou sanguessugas. Para a febre o médico usava cobertores para provocar suores, ou as vezes banhos com gelo...

Jared arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto. De que Jensen estava falando? Pela sua descrição o médico de sua família era um druida do século passado... Será que o louro estava mentindo para ele? Por que motivo faria isso? Ou será que ele era doido de pedra, e acreditava em tudo o que dizia? Depois teve certeza de que era apenas uma brincadeira e que Jensen iria começar a rir a qualquer momento por tê-lo enganado. Padalecki então se arriscou a perguntar, em parte testando se era uma brincadeira ou não.

- E não existe um tratamento mais moderno? – Disse em um tom intermediário entre o gozo e a compaixão.

O louro continuou olhando para baixo, com uma expressão triste. Sua resposta foi simplesmente "não".

Confuso o moreno ficou sem ação. Sentia vontade de contestar aquela informação sem sentido, mas Jensen parecia acreditar no que estava dizendo. Achou por bem não perguntar mais. O clima no quarto já estava pesado o suficiente.

- Estou cansado – Jensen então disse, cortando o silêncio. Aquela era a deixa para Jared deixá-lo em paz e voltar para seu quarto.

Jared se despediu com o coração apertado. Aquele encontro com Jensen havia sido um desastre em todos os aspectos. O romance entre eles não havia prosperado, e Jared acabara inclusive aborrecendo Jensen com perguntas cujas respostas só serviram para deixá-lo ainda mais confuso.

O moreno voltou para o quarto arrastando os pés e enxugando uma ou outra lágrima que rolavam em seu rosto sem pedir licença. Sentia-se perdido, completamente perdido...

Assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto, chocou-se com a cena que viu. Lá estavam seus amigos, Justin, Tom e Misha, sentados em sua cama. Os meninos o encararam, e Jared teve vontade de sair correndo dali.

* * *

Para Naty,

Tradução sobre os comentários sobre a cena do Alec (Jensen Ackles) tocando piano na série Dark Angel:

_pessoa 1 (entrevistador): Ele tocou de verdade ou ensinaram ele a fingir que estava tocando? Eu sei que eram as mãos dele no piano..._

_pessoa 2 (da equipe do show): Jensen tocou de verdade. O mais interessante é que eles contrataram um dublê. Um pianista, que sabia tocar... Mas acabamos não usando nenhuma das filmagens feitas com o dublê, porque o trabalho do Jensen no piano ficou melhor. Ele tocou, e o compositor não pôde acreditar o quão bem Jensen se saiu._

_pessoa 1: Sim, porque foram só uns dois dias (que ele teve para treinar)..._

_pessoa 2: Sim, foi realmente impressionante. Não usamos nada do dublê e não substituímos nada. _

PS. Acho que o Jensen nem ficou sabendo que não usaram nada do dublê, pelo comentário que fez em uma dessas Cons...


	13. Chapter 13

Comentários aos reviews:

**Sara2013, espero que você veja a minha resposta aqui!** Espero que eu não esteja errada, mas acho que você leu até o cap. 12, certo? Estou muuuuito feliz de receber seus reviews! Normalmente quando uma história é terminada, ninguém mais comenta. Mas os autores, logicamente, adoram saber o que os leitores acham de suas histórias, não importa se estejam em andamento ou terminadas...

Depois vou dar respostas mais detalhadas aos seus comentários no capítulo final (comentário aos reviews), ok? Beijos!

**Dels76**, vamos com calma… Matando uma curiosidade de cada vez… Rssss. Essa doença da família do Jensen realmente parece absurda, mas como é um assunto delicado, o Jared fica meio sem graça de perguntar muito, né? Além disso ele não sabe qual é a do Jensen, e está com medo de se declarar e levar um fora… Tadinho…

**Naty**, realmente essa doença está muito estranha… rssss. Eu vi sim que a filhinha do Jensen nasceu! Achei engraçado o nome dela ser JJ… Não que eu realmente ache que foi em homenagem a J2 (bem que eu queria que fosse, rsss). Mas ele a mulher não se tocaram que era isso que todos os fãs iam pensar? Acho que está todo mundo achando isso! Rsss

**Crisro**, espero que não sofra muito com essa história, porque ela não é lá muito feliz… E eu sou sádica… Seja forte, eles ainda vão penar bastante… :)

**Green And Dark**, que bom que está gostando da história. Eu também estou querendo mais momentos românticos entre os J2, mas a culpa é dos personagens! Sério, eles são tão complicados, e parecem que tomam vida própria… (rsss).

Obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que gostem do capítulo 13...

**Capítulo 13**

Apesar da vontade de correr, Jared apenas permaneceu ali, em pé, olhando para seus amigos paralisado. O que estavam fazendo em seu quarto aquela hora da noite?

- Jared! Que bom! Já estávamos achando que não voltaria mais essa noite para o quarto... – Misha exclamou. Justin e Tom sorriram e Jared foi convidado a se sentar perto deles.

- O... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Como conseguiram entrar? – o moreno, assustado, se atreveu a perguntar.

- O velho truque do grampo... – respondeu Justin rindo.

- E hoje é a grande final do concurso "Quem é a namorada de Jared Padalecki!" – completou Tom com entusiasmo.

- Namorada? Mas eu não tenho namorada... – reclamou Jared baixinho.

- Ahh, grandão... Por favor... – disse Misha, debochado. – Você achou mesmo que nós tivéssemos acreditado na sua súbita e compulsiva mania de arrumação? Logo você, Jared? – O moreno fez um gesto apontando toda a bagunça que reinava no quarto do amigo.

Talvez Jared tivesse sido muito ingênuo em acreditar que seus amigos haviam engolido tudo o que dissera sem nenhum questionamento. Era óbvio para ele agora que isso não tinha acontecido, infelizmente... O que estariam tramando? Pelo menos não pareciam desconfiar de sua amizade com Jensen... Será?

Jared encolheu-se na cadeira. A sensação de pânico invadia todo o seu corpo, impedindo-o de raciocinar. Olhou arregalado para os amigos, apenas esperando que lhe explicassem melhor o que estava acontecendo.

A verdade é que Misha, Justin e Tom desconfiavam fortemente que Jared se encontrava com alguém as escondidas há muito tempo. Teria sido muito fácil para eles descobrir quem era a "namoradinha" do moreno. Bastaria segui-lo para isso, o que quase fizeram.

Foi Tom quem sugeriu que transformassem a descoberta em uma nova competição, impedindo assim que Jared fosse seguido e que seu segredo fosse descoberto até aquele momento. Tom propôs que cada um dos três - ele, Misha e Justin - usando apenas sua percepção e intuição, tentassem descobrir quem era a pessoa com quem Jared passava todo aquele tempo. Após vários dias, finalmente se encontravam para indicar os nomes escolhidos.

- Não pense que foi fácil, Jared... – disse Justin. – Acabamos adiando a grande final várias vezes, até que todos tivessem segurança no nome a indicar!

Tom, o cabeça da competição, tomou a palavra:

- Bem, então a competição é a seguinte. Cada um de nós está segurando um envelope lacrado com o nome do seu indicado. Aqui no meu bolso, eu tenho o nome da namorada verdadeira...

- Já disse, que não tenho nenhuma namorada... – Jared retrucou, interrompendo-o. Depois perguntou assustado – Mas como vocês sabem o nome da pessoa com quem supostamente eu venho me encontrando, se ninguém me seguiu?

- Pagamos o jardineiro para segui-lo e escrever o nome no envelope. Ele disse que foi fácil. Disse que te viu se encontrando diariamente com a mesma pessoa.

Padalecki suou frio. "Seu Vicente, seu maldito..." Praguejou em pensamento se lembrando de ver a peste do jardineiro por onde passasse. Nunca desconfiara dele, é claro.

- Bem, então aquele que acertar o verdadeiro nome ganha a competição. É claro que pode haver um empate entre dois, ou até três... – prosseguiu Tom.

Vendo o olhar desesperado de Jared, o garoto acrescentou.

- Não precisa olhar com essa cara, Padalecki... Você também tem chance de ganhar... Se ninguém acertar o nome correto, você é o campeão. O prêmio é não fazer o trabalho em grupo de história! Bem, exceto em caso de empate... Nesse caso os vencedores terão sua carga de trabalho reduzida.

- E que vença o melhor! – comemorou Justin.

- Garanto que quem se sair vitorioso vai adorar o prêmio! – disse Tom. – Eu adorei receber um 9,0 em geografia sem fazer o menor esforço! – completou sorridente.

"Bela vitória atentando contra a vida de um ratinho indefeso..." Pensou Jared irritado, lembrando-se da competição anterior. Depois voltou a se concentrar no que o aguardava. Será que o jardineiro tinha mesmo escrito o nome de Jensen naquele papelzinho? Qual seria a reação de seus amigos quando descobrissem? Jared poderia dizer que eram apenas amigos, o que, infelizmente, parecia ser verdade. Os pensamentos do menino foram cortados pela voz de Tom, que já começara a abrir o primeiro envelope.

- E o primeiro nomeado é... – ele disse lendo o papel que ele próprio escrevera, até então lacrado no envelope vermelho.

- Miss Batrix Smith.

Jared arregalou os olhos e teria tido vontade de rir se não estivesse tão nervoso e apavorado. Beatrix era ajudante de cozinha. Uma menina que tinha por volta de 15 anos, magrela, desengonçada, e, segunda as más línguas, com um parafuso a menos. Jared nunca, nem de longe, se interessaria por ela.

- É a única garota com quem ele pode ter algum contato – justificou-se Tom. – Além disso, eu nunca vi Beatrix perambulando pela escola após as aulas... No mínimo os dois se escondem em algum lugar para trocar beijinhos. Justin e Misha pareceram achar graça no nome citado por Tom. O menino então prosseguiu:

- Bem, e o segundo nomeado é...

Tom recebeu o envelope verde das mãos de Justin e abriu.

- Miss Eveline Moivre

Miss Eveline Moivre era a professora de francês, uma das mais jovens do corpo docente da escola. Não tinha mais que 25 anos de idade. Era francesa de nascimento, e estava no Estados Unidos a pouco mais de três anos. Ela alegre, espevitada e até bonitinha, mas com certeza o que fazia os meninos se apaixonarem por ela era o sotaque. Vários garotos daquela escola suspiravam por seus longos cabelos negros e seus olhos cor de âmbar.

- Já notaram como o Jared gagueja nas aulas de francês? – perguntou Justin tentando justificar seu palpite. – Ninguém nunca reparou como por vezes ele parece nervoso na aula dessa mulher?

A verdade é que Jared era péssimo em francês, e detestava ter que falar a língua na frente de seus colegas. Para completar o moreno morria de tesão quando via Jensen fazer biquinho para dizer "s'il vous plait" ou "merci beaucoup".

- Agora o terceiro nomeado... – Anunciou Tom. Misha entregou-lhe o envelope azul, que o menino imediatamente abriu. O moreno hesitou por um momento e então, arregalando os olhos, leu o nome de forma interrogativa.

- Jensen Ackles?! –Tom parecia abismado e Justin começou a rir.

O coração de Jared quase escapuliu do peito ao ouvir o nome de seu amado. Sua vontade era de cavar o chão ali mesmo, com as mãos nuas, para nele se enfiar. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, corando vergonhosamente. Sorte de Jared que estavam todos ocupados demais para prestar atenção nele.

- Que ideia foi essa? – perguntou Tom, soando decepcionado. – Desistiu da competição e resolveu dar uma de palhaço?

Justin continuava rindo. Pelo jeito havia achado a "palhaçada" de Misha muito engraçada. Misha, entretanto, permaneceu sério:

- Não! Esse é mesmo o meu palpite! – respondeu ele, fazendo Jared querer ainda mais correr daquele lugar. – Jared falava no Jensen o tempo todo. Vivia tentando vingar-se dele. Mas de uma hora para outra isso parou... Bem na época que o nosso amigo aqui passou a dar essas desculpas esfarrapadas... – Explicou Misha, apontando para Jared.

- Poxa, Misha – advertiu Tom. – Está xingando o nosso amigo de gay? Se eu fosse ele já tinha pulado em cima de você para te socar...

Misha pareceu não ligar para o comentário de Tom. Justin, que finalmente havia conseguido parar de rir, apressou o colega.

- Vamos logo com isso – disse o louro. – Estou ansioso para saber quem será o vencedor.

Tom se recompôs.

- E o vencedor é...

Jared suava frio... Torceu para o jardineiro ter sido camarada e inventado outro nome qualquer.

- Jensen Ackles!? – Disse Tom estupefato. – Como assim?

- Eu sabia! – comemorou Misha. Dessa vez Justin não riu. Por algum motivo o clima estava ficando tenso. Tom foi ficando vermelho, a ponto de explodir. Jared já não tinha mais onde enfiar o rosto, de tão envergonhado.

- Sua bicha safada! – Vociferou Tom. – Escondendo o jogo para poder andar conosco? Jared, eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso, seu veado! A gente podia ter pego "bichice"! Eu te daria um monte de socos agora, mas não quero nem encostar em você. Nunca mais chegue perto de mim!

Jared apenas olhou estarrecido. Estava tremendo de tão nervoso e não sabia como reagir a tudo aquilo.

Dizendo aquelas palavras, Tom segurou Misha e Justin e puxou os amigos dali. Ambos pareciam bastante assustados, e seguiram atrás do moreno, que bufava de ódio.

Jared ficou ali parado, mal acreditando no que acabara de lhe acontecer. Se a sua situação com Jensen já estava confusa, agora todo o seu universo havia virado ao avesso. Escondeu seus rosto no travesseiro e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Tudo que ele queria agora era estar no colo de sua mãe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Comentário aos reviews:**

**Naty, **realmente eu acho que essa história só serve para torturar o pobre Jay... Ele está sempre sofrendo, tadinho... E o Misha foi o único que considerou a possibilidade do "amado" do Jared ser um garoto, acho que por aí já é possível ver que ele não é um homofóbico como o Tom...

Eu não tenho twitter, então nem tinha visto sobre o "nome de stripper". O Jensen faz muito bem em ficar longe dessas coisas, porque ninguém merece ter sua vida particular comentada desse jeito... Eu confesso que achei "Justice Jay" um nome meio estranho (rsss), mas ninguém tem nada com isso, né?

**dels76****, **tem razão, o Tom fez um drama desnecessário! Vai ver é gay enrustido... Rsss. Pobre Jared!

**Gabi****, **muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fico muito feliz em ver novos leitores apreciando e comentando a história :)

**Capítulo 14**

Mais uma noite mal dormida. Jared estava abalado com a reação de seus amigos, que precipitadamente julgaram-no gay e crucificaram-no por isso. Ele possivelmente não teria ficado injuriado daquele jeito se não tivesse se sentindo tão injustiçado. Afinal, se ele era gay ou não, não vinha ao caso, já que ele não estava agindo ativamente como tal. Com exceção da noite que passaram na praia, todos os seus encontros com Jensen tinham sido apenas amigáveis.

Jared poderia ter pensado em procurar seus ex-amigos para brigar e amenizar o sentimento de injustiça. Isso entretanto não consertaria o fato deles terem sido nojentamente homofóbicos. Não, Jared nem considerou se aproximar deles. Mas existia uma outra forma de fazê-lo se sentir melhor – tornar sua relação com Jensen amorosa. Isso de alguma forma justificaria o julgamento precipitado que os ex-amigos tiveram para com ele.

Quando Jared serviu-se do café-da manhã, pegou sua bandeja e foi a procura de Jensen pelo salão. Pretendia sentar-se com ele. Para que guardar segredo de seus encontros afinal? Não fazia mais sentido. Procurou por ele, e já estava quase desistindo quando avistou o louro sentado em uma mesinha no final do salão. Jared notou desgostoso que Jensen não estava só. Não que o louro sempre estivesse só, muitas vezes comia com um conhecido ou outro... Mas Jared adoraria compartilhar aquela refeição com Jensen apenas, como se fossem namorados de verdade.

Jared se aproximou, afinal sentar com Jensen e seu colega talvez fosse melhor que sentar sozinho. Hesitou entretanto quando percebeu que Jensen e o tal menino, Fredrick Gilbert, conversavam animadamente. O louro nunca conversava animadamente com ninguém, exceto com o próprio Jared. Passou perto deles, indeciso se deveria se sentar ali ou não.

- Ah, socorro, esse grandão vai roubar meu pãozinho! – Berrou Fredrick em alto e bom tom, referindo-se a Jared.

Jensen olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, e Jared, raivoso, imediatamente decidiu que seria melhor sentar-se sozinho. "Moleque boboca", pensou. Afinal há tempos ele não atacava a comida de ninguém. Pelo menos não viu seus ex-amigos por ali, o que para ele foi um alívio.

Estava sozinho, totalmente sozinho. Tudo bem... Quem precisava de amigos? Jared não precisava, principalmente quando os amigos podiam ser tão babacas. Talvez Jensen estivesse certo todo esse tempo, e a melhor coisa que se pudesse fazer em uma escola como aquelas fosse ficar na sua, sem se importar com ninguém mais. O próprio Jensen era tão esquisito, tão cheio de segredos... Tudo o que proporcionara a Jared até agora fora sofrimento. Para que se deixar beijar se depois iria tratá-lo com tanta frieza? E lá estava ele agora conversando com Fred Gilbert, um moleque fracote, baixinho e sem graça, como se fossem melhores amigos. Logo ele que há tão pouco tempo desprezava qualquer tipo de amizade...

Jared sentia-se frio por dentro, não derramaria nem mais uma lágrima por ninguém. Assistiu às aulas do dia sozinho e também almoçou e passou os intervalos sozinho. Tom, Misha e Justin, estranhamente, não apareceram durante todo o dia.

Quando o momento de se encontrar com Jensen chegou, Jared não estava de bom humor.

- Que dia lindo está hoje! - Exclamou Jensen com os olhinhos brilhando.

Jared se irritou. Não aguentaria conversar sobre o tempo. Não quando eles tinham tantas coisas mais importantes para resolver. A que pé estava o relacionamento entre os dois? Eram apenas amigos? O seu amor era correspondido? E quanto a doença maluca da família do louro? Que espécie de tratamento do século passado era aquele? Jared precisava saber sobre isso também. Definitivamente não precisava ouvir que o dia estava lindo. Ele podia olhar para o céu e julgar por si mesmo. Em sua opinião, o dia nem estava tão bonito assim...

- Ah Jensen... quer saber? Eu estou cansado, vou para o meu quarto... - Respondeu o moreno rispidamente.

Sem olhar para trás, Jared se retirou. Foi para o seu quarto e por lá ficou, muito emburrado. Depois de algum tempo, quando já estava mais calmo, pensou em Jensen. Será que o louro fora a praia sem ele? Provavelmente não... Talvez estivesse em seu quarto... Talvez estivesse chateado... Ele não deveria ter sido tão grosso. Pensou em ir até o quarto de Jensen se desculpar.

Jared então ouviu baterem na porta. O coração do menino acelerou. Seria Jensen? Passou as mãos pelos cabelos depressa tentando penteá-los e foi imediatamente abrir a porta.

- Misha? Justin? - Jared abriu a porta para os meninos, bastante surpreso.

- Que bom! Pensamos que você não estaria no quarto a essa hora... Podemos entrar? - perguntou Misha em voz baixa. Ele e Justin pareciam bastante sem graça.

- Claro... – disse Jared, abrindo a porta. O moreno estranhou que eles parecessem tão humildes e nada enraivecidos.

Misha então começou a pedir desculpas. Disse que ele e Justin estavam se sentindo imensamente mal com o ocorrido, e que em momento algum tiveram a intenção de cortar relações com Jared. Haviam se retirado no dia anterior apenas para acalmar os ânimos do homofóbico Tom. Em vez disso se envolveram em uma briga horrível que os havia condenado a uma detenção durante todo o dia.

- Jared, se você é gay ou não, isso não é problema nosso... - Disse Collins. - Nós somos seus amigos, e vamos te apoiar sempre.

Justin, que até então ficara calado, completou as palavras de Misha.

- Se você estiver feliz, ficaremos felizes por você também. Por favor nos perdoe por qualquer mal entendido... Mas o Tom, infelizmente, descobrimos que é um perfeito idiota. Cortamos relações com ele.

Jared, logicamente, perdoou seus amigos, e ficou feliz e aliviado que Misha e Justin estivessem ali, fazendo as pazes com ele. Em momento algum confirmou que era gay, ou disse se estava namorando Jensen. Seus amigos foram discretos, e não perguntaram mais nada a respeito. Ficaram conversando sobre outros assuntos. Jared torceu para que eles fossem embora logo pois precisava passar no quarto de Jensen e falar com ele.

Jared olhou o relógio, bocejou, e assim conseguiu que seus amigos finalmente fossem para seus quartos, após despedirem-se amigavelmente. Combinaram de se reunir no dia seguinte após as aulas para fazer o trabalho de história, com Misha fazendo questão de participar, já que Tom estava fora do grupo. O moreno esperou cinco minutos para que eles se afastassem e partiu para o quarto do louro. Imaginou Jensen triste e sozinho, talvez brincando com Ben para o tempo passar mais depressa. Bateu na porta, e para sua surpresa ninguém atendeu.

Teria Jensen ido à praia sozinho? Jared correu para o murinho que dava acesso à praia e avistou o menino caminhando pelas pedras voltando a escola. Então ele pouco se importava se tinha ou não a companhia de Jared... Ou pelo menos foi isso que o moreno pensou, contrariado. Voltou para o seu quarto um tanto decepcionado. Talvez Jensen realmente não gostasse dele tanto quanto ele gostaria...

O que fazer então? Estava decidido, ele precisava dizer a Jensen como se sentia. Precisava abrir seu coração e saber se haveria alguma chance de um romance entre os dois. Não podia mais viver com aquela dúvida, que tanto o angustiava. Resoluto, pousou seu corpo cansado no colchão e dormiu como a tempos não conseguia.

No dia seguinte, Jared levantou-se cedo, arrumou-se melhor que de costume, e partiu determinado para o salão onde os alunos se reuniam para o desjejum. Avistou Jensen logo de cara, e antes mesmo de servir-se do café-da-manhã, andou em direção a ele. Se aproximou do louro no mesmo momento que Frederick Gilbert, que vinha de outra direção.

Assim que Frederick olhou para Jared, choramingou debochado:

- Jensen, cuidado, esse garoto vai roubar suas panquecas!

Jared irritou-se com o menino novamente. Por que aquele chato vivia grudado com Jensen agora?

- Fred, o Jared é meu amigo... - Jensen falou um pouco sem graça. Depois apresentou Fred a Jared.

- Jared, esse é o Fred. Sabia que ele tem um camundonguinho também!? Ele é branquinho e se chama Sócrates.

- Muito interessante... – respondeu o moreno sarcasticamente. – Jensen, eu preciso conversar com você – disse em seguida, em tom muito sério.

- Pode dizer... – Jensen respondeu titubeante.

Jared fuzilou Fred com o olhar. O imbecil espalhava geleia no pão lentamente, como se não estivesse atrapalhando ninguém. Não se tocava mesmo...

- Mais tarde – Respondeu Jared – Passo no seu quarto hoje a noite, pode ser?

- Pode... – o louro respondeu um tanto confuso.

* * *

Daquela noite não passaria, de maneira nenhuma. Depois de reunião de grupo, Jared foi ao quarto de Jensen como combinado. Bateu na porta resoluto. Seu coração estava aos pulos, mas o menino se mantinha firme, pois estava decidido a falar de seus sentimentos.

- Entra, Jared... – Jensen disse abrindo a porta.

- Jensen, eu preciso falar com você... – Jared disse um tanto tímido. Estava prestes a abrir seu coração. Então olhou em direção a cama do louro e não pôde acreditar no que viu: Frederick!

Fred estava sentado na cama de Jensen e olhava para ele sorridente. Vendo Jared olhando-o espantado, não pôde deixar de soltar uma piadinha

- Ahh! Jensen, socorro! Salvem os biscoitos! – E dizendo isso o menino enfiou vários biscoitos na boca de uma só vez.

Jared não pôde se controlar. Estava morrendo de ciúmes. Afinal, o que o idiota do Fred estava fazendo enfiado no quarto de Jensen depois da aula? Aquela brincadeirinha idiota foi a gota d'água. O moreno jogou-se em direção ao baixinho com intenção de socá-lo.

- Jared, não! – Gritou Jensen, enquanto se enfiava entre os dois.

Jensen segurou os dois braços de Jared impedindo-o de bater no menino menor. O moreno tentou se desvencilhar como pôde, e acabaram ambos se desequilibrando e caindo na cama: Jensen por baixo, Jared por cima. A essa hora, Frederick já estava longe, de pé ao lado da porta, segurando seu ratinho branco nas mãos.

Por alguns segundos, Jared lutou para livrar seus braços das mãos de Jensen. Depois usou-os para reverter a situação e prender Jensen de costas na cama. Jensen olhou para o moreno assustado, e tentou se desvencilhar dele.

Jared era mais forte, e manteve Jensen preso. Em um impulso, colou seus lábios nos de Jensen, que ainda se contorcia tentando afastá-lo. Um beijo roubado. Jared merecia um beijo, e o teria nem que fosse a força. Fred estava boquiaberto, e já estava prestes a sair para pedir ajuda quando Jensen passou a corresponder o beijo.

Jensen deixou de fazer força, e Jared afrouxou a pegada. Ainda segurando os braços do louro, o moreno continuou a beijá-lo, com o coração disparando. Lentamente, Padalecki moveu-se, deitando ao lado de Jensen na cama. Então acariciou seus braços, em seguida enfiando as mãos por dentro da camiseta do amigo. Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Jared e o beijou em seguida. Nenhum dos dois reparou que Frederick já havia sumido dali há tempos...

Então se abraçaram, enquanto acariciavam sensualmente as costas um do outro. O pescoço de Jensen era tão tentador... Jared começou a beijá-lo e mordê-lo de leve. Sentiu-se excitado, mas não se importou em esconder. Jensen também estava.

Agarraram-se em um abraço apertado e Jared sentiu-se completo, como se houvessem se fundindo em um único ser. Sentia seu coração dilatado, preenchido do sentimento mais lindo do mundo. Era puro e verdadeiro amor.

- Jensen, eu ... – Ele quase falou... Quase falou que o amava. Mas antes de completar a frase, Jared notou que a respiração de Jensen estava entrecortada. Ele estava chorando.

Surpreso, Jared olhou seu amado que tinha os olhos cheios de água.

- O que houve, por que está chorando? – perguntou alarmado.

Jensen apenas deu de ombros, como se não soubesse, ou não quisesse responder. Em seguida abraçou Jared novamente. O moreno, sem saber o que fazer, apenas acariciou os cabelos do louro, e beijou-o carinhosamente. Acabaram dormindo juntinhos, aconchegados um nos braços do outro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Comentários aos reviews,**

**Sara2013, **muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários. Estou adorando lê-los, e rindo muito aqui... O Fred é mesmo muito irritante, e o jardineiro é um FDP (kkkkk)!

**Naty, **pois é, e eu achando que os meus J's são ainda muito inocentes para ter lemon, mas estou sentindo que eles bem estão querendo... Vou dar uma bronca nos dois, pois andam muito assanhadinhos... rsss.

Ahh, eu também adoro ver fanarts, eu queria saber fazer aqueles desenhos super fofos dos J's estilo mangá! :)

**DWS** (review do cap. 13). que menino mau você é... O Jared não é bichinha, ele é apenas um rapaz sensível (rssss. R muito do seu comentário...)

**dels76**, realmente o Fred é mesmo um chato (rsss). "Vai gritar "salvem os biscoitos" na 'conchinchina'" - Hahahahaha, adorei! Hmmm, quanto as respostas... O Jared parou um pouquinho de pensar nisso por enquanto (na doença). Mas alguma hora vocês vão descobrir...

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

**Queridos leitores,**

**Não adianta, eu bem que tentei publicar os capítulos apenas um vez por semana, mas não consigo... Assim que eu escrevo eu fico querendo saber o que vocês acharam! Por favor, comentem! **

**Bem, então vou voltar ao velho esquema de publicar assim que o cap. estiver pronto... O cap. 15 está bem grande, espero que gostem! Beijos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

– Jared, acorda! - O moreno abriu os olhos atordoado e viu Jensen nervoso, chamando por ele.

– São 7:50h, Jared, dormimos demais! Temos prova de física as 8h, lembra!? - Enquanto dizia essas palavras, Jensen já ia enfiando uma roupa qualquer.

Sim, era verdade, tinham prova as 8h, e a professor de física era um sujeito durão, que detestava atrasos. Jared levantou-se da cama de um pulo, e começou a se aprontar também, afobadamente.

Café da manhã nem pensar. Jared pegou uma caneta emprestada com Jensen, e sairam os dois correndo dali diretamente para à sala de aulas. Nem puderam disfarçar quando chegaram juntos, esbaforidos, sem fôlego, e meio descabelados.

– Veadinhos nojentos... Nem quero imaginar o que andaram fazendo ontem a noite... - Jared ainda ouviu Tom sussurrar para um colega grandão, que pertencia a "gangue do chute". Pelo jeito seu ex-amigo agora andava com o pior grupo de garotos da escola...Jared engoliu a raiva e tentou se concentrar na prova.

Tentou mas não conseguiu... A falta de concentração, entretanto, não teve nada a ver com o comentário de Tom... É que Jared só conseguia pensar no enigma que era Jensen. Desviou o olhar para a carteira do louro, que fazia sua prova compenetrado.

_Dois corpos se atraem com força proporcional à massa de cada um deles e inversamente proporcional ao quadrado da distância que os separa. Lei da gravitação universal... Jared olhou Howard, o menino gordo sentado na carteira ao lado, e teve certeza de que Newton estava errado. Jared reformulou: Dois meninos se atraem com força proporcional à cumplicidade de seus olhares, multiplicado pela compatibilidade da textura de suas peles, mas, infelizmente, inversamente proporcional ao quadrado da facilidade que eles tem de se entender..._

Ahhh Jensen, tão complicado... Estavam aparentemente tão bem, em um momento tão prazeroso na noite anterior, que Jared quase tivera a chance de se declarar. Mas então Jensen começara a chorar...

_ Lei da ação e reação. Jared beija Jensen, Jensen chora... Reação mais esquisita..._

Por que? Será que não aceitava bem a sua homossexualidade? Não estaria disposto a superar as dificuldades e preconceitos para viver uma história de amor com ele? Estaria com medo daquele relacionamento?

Era sexta-feira. Após a prova, teriam o resto do dia livre, sem nenhuma aula. Depois viria o fim de semana. Jared queria tanto se acertar logo com Jensen para poderem aproveitar todo aquele tempo juntos... Mas será que os planos do louro eram os mesmo que os dele? O moreno queria ter tido tempo de conversar sobre isso com Jensen antes da prova, mas infelizmente não fora possível.

_ Princípio da Inércia reformulada: Um relacionamento que está em repouso ficará em repouso a não ser que uma força resultante aja sobre ele. Ahh então Jared faria a tal "força resultante", e adeus inércia, alô amassos no lourinho! _

– Sr. Padalecki! - Os pensamentos de Jared foram interrompidos por uma voz masculina que o chamava. Jared encarou o diretor. "Ah meu Deus... O que será que eu fiz de errado", ele pensou, congelando.

– Por favor, passe na minha sala depois da prova, preciso conversar com o senhor.

Jared acenou afirmativamente, e o diretor se retirou da sala, deixando que os alunos voltassem a se concentrar na prova. Todos menos Jared, é claro, que apavorado via o tempo passar sem que conseguisse responder a uma questão sequer. Agora mais uma coisa para se preocupar: "O que o Dr. Mark Sheppard queria com ele?"

Em momentos como esse, mentes amedrontadas são invadidas por pensamentos dramáticos e improváveis. Com Jared não foi diferente. Já estava imaginando que o diretor descobrira sobre ele e Jensen, e que os dois seriam expulsos dali. Vai ver até era por isso que Jensen havia chorado no dia anterior, mas não tivera coragem de lhe contar. E então eles iriam embora daquela escola, cada um sendo arrastado para um canto do mundo, e nunca mais se veriam de novo.

_ Para que aprender as malditas leis de Newton... Eles deviam era estudar as leis de Murphy..._

– Acabou o tempo. Senhores, por favor entreguem as provas – anunciou o professor em voz alta.

Jared, apavorado, rabiscou qualquer coisa em uma das questões só para não deixar a prova em branco. Envergonhado de seu desempenho, seguiu em direção à sala do diretor. Antes cruzou com Jensen pelo caminho e combinou de se encontrar com ele na cafeteria logo após falasse com Sheppard.

– Sr. Padalecki, sente-se por favor – Disse o diretor apontando para a cadeira grande e pesada que ficava de frente para a sua mesa.

Jared sentou-se, engoliu em seco. Sentia suas pernas tremerem de nervoso.

– Sinto muito ter que lhe dar essa noticia, mas sua tia Alba faleceu.

Jared olhou interrogativo. Ele nem se lembrava dessa tal Tia Alba. Mas o alivio foi tão grande que ele sorriu de uma orelha a outra.

O diretor pareceu estranhar o sorriso do menino. Esperou alguns segundos para ver se ele diria alguma coisa, e depois, como Jared permanecesse calado, prosseguiu.

– Sr. Padalecki, seus pais virão lhe buscar hoje as 15h. Esteja pronto e trajado adequadamente para o funeral. O Sr. Passará o final de semana com sua família, e deverá retornar à escola na segunda-feira pela manhã.

– Ahh não, que não quero ir pro enterro! - protestou Jared. - Eu nem me lembro dessa tia Alba! Quero ficar na escola.

A verdade é que Jared, apesar de sentir falta de seus familiares, estava mesmo esperançoso em ter um fim de semana cheio de Jensen: com beijos, abraços, carinhos, e declarações de amor. Além disso, dali a uma semana e meia iria ver seus pais, pois estava programado um novo dia de visitas dos parentes à escola.

Mark Sheppard olhou severo.

– Sr. Padalecki, sem discussões. O Sr. Obedecerá a vontade de seu pai. Agora vá e espere por ele com a mala arrumada e trajando roupas apropriadas.

– Sim, senhor - Jared respondeu cabisbaixo.

Enquanto se dirigia à cafeteria, tratou de colocar na cabeça que talvez Jensen nem mesmo quisesse passar aqueles dias com ele. Só esse pensamento para amenizar a sua decepção de ser retirado dali em um momento tão promissor de seu romance...

– Jared! O que o diretor queria com você? – Disse Jensen, que apareceu de repente por trás do moreno. Jared olhou para ele, e reparou em como estava lindo.

– Uma tia minha por parte de mãe morreu... Meus pais vão me buscar pro enterro, vou ficar o fim de semana todo fora... – o menino suspirou tristemente.

Jensen baixou os olhos

– Ahh, Jay, sinto muito...

"Jay? Como assim? Jensen estava chamando ele por um apelido?!"Jared não pôde deixar de sorrir. Já era a segunda vez que sorria pela menção da morte da tia Alba... Jensen pareceu confuso.

– Você não está triste?

"Estou triste por não passar o fim de semana te amassando...".Jared pensou, soltando sem querer um sorrisinho safado. Entretanto guardou o pensamento para si.

– Não, eu nem conhecia ela, **Jen**... - disse enfatizando o apelidinho que acabara de criar.

Jensen enrubesceu, mas não comentou. Em seguida pareceu decepcionado e olhou para a cesta que carregava nas mãos.

– Pelo menos você vai ficar uns dias com a sua família! - Jensen então acrescentou forçando um meio sorriso.

– O que é isso? - perguntou Jared se referindo a cesta.

– Ahh... Eu tinha comprado umas coisinhas para a gente fazer um piquenique na praia. Mas tudo bem, fica pra outro dia...

Ah não... Jared não podia ver seu louro decepcionado desse jeito! Além disso sentia-se infinitamente feliz ao saber que os planos de Jensen, pelo mencos para aquele dia, incluíam ele.

– Não precisamos adiar... Meus pais só vem as 15h. Dá tempo...

Jensen ficou em dúvida, afinal seria um pouco corrido. Já eram quase 10:30h da manhã. A descida até a areia demorava em torno de 40 min, e a subida em torno de 60 min. Jared ainda tinha que fazer as malas. O moreno, entretanto, garantiu que não seria nenhum problema para ele, e que poderia aproveitar o piquenique e ainda voltar em tempo para a escola. Combinaram então de se encontrar as 11h, depois que Jared fizesse as malas e separasse as roupas que usaria mais tarde.

Jared ainda se encontrou com Misha e Justin rapidamente para dar a noticia do falecimento de sua tia, e seu afastamento durante o fim de semana. Depois acrescentou orgulhoso que iria almoçar com Jensen, em seu local secreto. Ficou muito feliz em poder dizer isso abertamente a seus amigos.

As 11h, como combinado, os dois se encontraram em frente ao murinho. Jensen com a cesta nas mãos, parecia bastante animado de ir até a praia, apesar do dia estar nublado e muito frio. Jared achou que ele estava especialmente adorável, falando sobre as guloseimas que havia comprado para os almoço dos dois, com os olhinhos acesos de vontade. Desceram conversando descontraidamente.

Chegando na praia, Jensen, assobiando animadamente, pôs-se a arrumar tudo com muito gosto. Estendeu uma enorme toalha quadrada na areia e começou a tirar da cestinha pães, bolos, frutas, biscoitinhos e suco. Jared nunca havia visto nada tão lindo em toda a sua vida. Para ele não existia nada mais maravilhoso do que ver Jensen feliz.

Assim que o louro terminou de ajeitar tudo, ambos sentaram-se na toalha, e quando iam começar a comer começaram a sentir os primeiros pingos de chuva que caiam do céu. Jared olhou para cima, e o que viu não foi nada animador. Uma tempestade estava se aproximando, e a chuva já começava a cair sem piedade.

Jensen olhava da comilança ao céu sem saber exatamente o que fazer. A água já começava a molhar tudo, inclusive os dois meninos.

– Vamos salvar alguma coisa e correr para a gruta – sugeriu Jared, já agarrando o bolo de chocolate que era bom demais para ser desperdiçado.

Jensen agarrou os biscoitos e o suco e ambos correram para se proteger da chuva. Encharcados e com frio, os pobres meninos sentaram-se na areia a puseram-se a comer o pouco que lhes havia sobrado da comida molhada.

– É melhor a gente voltar assim que a chuva parar. Com tudo molhado vamos ter que ser mais cuidadosos na subida, e vamos levar mais tempo que o de costume – Jensen disse, com uma expressão claramente decepcionada.

Jared concordou. Realmente não tinha sentido ficarem ali com aquele tempo horroroso. O moreno engoliu um punhado de bolo empapado e desforme. Estava nojento. Descontente, olhou em direção a Jensen e viu que o louro sorria.

– Está rindo de que? - surpreendeu-se Jared.

– De como nós somos um bobões nos lamentando por tão pouco... - o louro respondeu divertido. Em seguida olhou Jared nos olhos, segurou seu pescoço com uma das mãos, e acariciou seu rosto com a outra. O coração do moreno disparou. Ele envolveu Jensen com os braços e puxou-o para mais perto de si. Beijaram-se ardentemente.

De repente o vento cortante que vinha do mar deixou de existir, o frio não mais incomodou, e o barulho da tempestade silenciou-se. Para Jared só havia Jensen. Para Jensen, só havia Jared.

Mãozinhas inocentes brincaram por dentro dos casacos e das camisetas. Depois se aventuraram explorando partes ainda mais intimas, deixando ambos os meninos louquinhos de tesão. Sentaram, e depois deitaram na areia úmida, pouco se importando com a falta de conforto.

Talvez Jared pudesse ter aproveitado o momento tão cheio de paixão para se declarar. Faltou-lhe raciocínio, faltou-lhe ar, faltou-lhe palavras. Tudo o que faltou sobrou em vontade. Vontade de comer aquele louro com batatinhas. De abocanhá-lo até arrancar pedaços. Controlou-se, entretanto, e Jensen saiu quase ileso, com no máximo dois ou três hematomas.

O tempo passou depressa. Quando deram por si já eram 13:40h. Tinham apenas uma hora e 20 minutos para subir o despenhadeiro molhado e escorregadio, e para Jared tomar banho e se arrumar.

A chuva não dava trégua. Os garotos deram-se as mãos e seguiram assustados em direção às pedras. A pouco visibilidade, o vento e a chuva torrencial tornariam aquela escalada um desafio e tanto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Sara2013, **muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários. Estou adorando lê-los, e rindo muito aqui... O Fred é mesmo muito irritante, e o jardineiro é um FDP (kkkkk)!

Que bom que todos gostaram das leis da física reformuladas. O pobre Jared sabia tudo, mas acabou tirando um belo zero naquela prova...

**Dels76**, é uma pena mesmo que o piquenique não foi como eles gostariam, mas mesmo assim macho que aproveitaram bastante... A vida desses meninos não é fácil... rss.

**Naty**, rssss. Tem toda razão, se o Jay não se controlar melhor vão começar a achar que ele é um mórbido...

**DWS**, poxa, eu adoro escrever histórias com humor, mas acho que essa é bem mais dramática. As partes engraçadas saem quase que sem querer. Agora que estamos chagando perto do fim, acho que vai ser só drama em cima de drama... Vamos ver.

**Capítulo 16**

As pedras escorregavam, e os meninos mal conseguiam enxergar um palmo diante de seus olhos. Praticamente precisaram engatinhar sobre as pedras para não cair, o que lhes custou vários machucados nos joelhos e braços. Para piorar, apesar do esforço que faziam para subir, não conseguiam se aquecer. Ambos tremiam de frio.

Pensaram em desistir e esperar o tempo melhorar para prosseguir. Entretanto, tinham medo do que aconteceria quando os pais de Jared chegassem e ele não fosse encontrado em canto algum da escola. No mínimo iriam colocar a polícia atrás dele. Além disso, ficar no meio do caminho morrendo de frio não era também uma opção muito agradável.

A subida demorou uma eternidade, e eles perderam noção do tempo. Quando chegaram ao topo, estavam parecendo dois sobreviventes de alguma catástrofe ecológica: Sujos, machucados, rasgados, exaustos e encharcados. Correram atordoados em direção ao dormitório. Antes que conseguissem chegar ao seu destino, entretanto, foram interceptados pelo diretor, que caminhava a passos largos em direção a eles, furioso.

- Senhores Padalecki e Ackles! O que pensam que estão fazendo!? – o homem estava vermelho e gritava - Os seus pais estão lhe aguardando na diretoria, Padalecki! Estamos tentando localizá-lo há muito tempo. Você deveria estar pronto para partir, mas está neste estado deplorável!

Jared e Jensen ficaram sem palavras. Não sabiam que desculpa haveriam de inventar. Apenas olharam o diretor, trêmulos de frio e assustados.

- Andaram brigando na chuva? Nem sei como conseguiram ficar neste estado!Os senhores se comportam como se tivessem três anos de idade... Vão imediatamente tomar banho e se trocar – ordenou ele – Ackles, esteja pronto para cumprir detenção em minha sala daqui a meia hora. Padalecki, vá se aprontar o mais depressa possível para sair com seus pais.

Dizendo isso o diretor saiu carrancudo. Jensen e Jared correram cada um para seu quarto, e nem puderam se despedir direito. Jared se aprontou as pressas, se sentindo muito culpado por ter causado toda aquela confusão. Afinal, fora ele quem insistira para irem a praia... Agora, o pobre Jensen, exausto depois daquela subida em meio à tempestade, teria que ir direto para a sala do diretor cumprir detenção. Seu coração doía só de pensar nisso.

Sem opção, Jared pegou sua mala e rumou a sala do diretor para se encontrar com seus pais. Ainda tinha alguma esperança de ver Jensen uma última vez antes de partir, porém não o viu.

* * *

A viagem foi longa. O funeral foi chato. Jared não gostava do clima tenso e triste do velório, cheio de gente chorando. Sua mãe acompanhava os parentes na choradeira. Para piorar, não se sentia bem. Estava gripado, provavelmente por causa de toda a chuva e frio que pegara.

Em casa, Jared estava calado e pensativo. Torcia para o tempo passar logo para que pudesse retornar a escola. Mal podia esperar para reencontrar Jensen, principalmente agora que tinha certeza de que seu amor era correspondido. Desejava muito colocar o que sentia em palavras e declarar-se ao louro. Queria ser seu namorado, e depois se casar com ele. Adotariam um casal de filhos lindos, e seriam a família mais feliz do mundo. Seus devaneios foram cortados pela voz de sua mãe. Foi com muito desgosto que recebeu a notícia de que não voltaria a escola na segunda-feira de manhã.

- Jared, querido, eu liguei para a escola. Você está doente, é melhor ficar em casa mais alguns dias... – disse sua mãe, carinhosamente.

- Não, mãe! Já estou bom... Deixa eu ir para o colégio! – o menino retrucou, colocando no rosto o seu mais triste olhar de cachorrinho pidão.

Sherri sorriu.

- Nossa, meu menino está mesmo crescido! Tão responsável... Eu sei que não quer perder as aulas, querido, mas você não está em condição de ir, precisa descansar.

Dizendo isso, a mulher se aproximou do filho e verificou que estava febril. Ponto para ela – Jared não estava bem ainda. Mandou o menino ir se deitar e o fez tomar um chá muito amargo.

Os dias se arrastaram, e Jared suplicava para voltar a escola. Estava desesperado em pensar que Jensen pudesse estar preocupado com ele. O louro poderia estar imaginando muitas coisas ruins que pudessem justificar a ausência de Jared na escola. Jared, por exemplo, poderia ter sofrido um acidente, e estar agora morto e enterrado. Pobre Jensen...

* * *

Era quarta-feira a tarde quando Jared finalmente retornou a escola. O menino correu até seu quarto para deixar a mala e saiu a procura de Jensen. Seu coração batia forte, afinal fazia quase uma semana que não via seu amor. Sentia-se trêmulo só de pensar naqueles olhos verdes penetrantes, que logo estariam a fitar os seus.

Jared caminhou até a cafeteria, depois foi até o pátio. Encontrou com Misha e Justin, mas nada de Jensen. Foi até a biblioteca, a sala de estudos, mas nada... Só então Jared se lembrou da praia. Local improvável para quem deveria estar preocupado com o desaparecimento do namorado... De qualquer maneira, o moreno correu até o tão conhecido murinho, e avistou Jensen voltando.

O menino esperou o amigo. Ressentiu o fato dele estar aparentemente tão tranquilo, curtindo a praia, porém acabou deixando esse sentimento de lado. Queria mesmo era jogar-se em seus braços, e compensar todos aqueles dias sem ele. Jared já estava até pensando em se enfiar no quarto de Jensen para passar a noite, e quem sabe poderiam até ir mais adiante. Jared corou pensando em como seria sua primeira noite de amor. Quem sabe não seria aquela? E então Jared poderia se declarar no momento mais romântico de sua vida...

Quando Jensen alcançou a escola, pareceu assustar-se ao avistar o moreno.

- Jared, v.. você está bem? - perguntou ele, gaguejante.

- Eu estava gripado, mas já melhorei! Agora estou ótimo! - Respondeu o moreno entusiasmado.

Jensen permaneceu calado.

- Jen, eu estava com saudades de você... - disse então o moreno, caminhado ao encontro de seu amor.

Jensen deu um passo para trás, olhou para baixo e tomou fôlego. Esperou um ou dois segundos, e então disse.

- Jared, me desculpa, mas nossa amizade precisa acabar. Por favor, não me procure mais.

Jared ficou em choque, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz embargou e não saiu. O menino acompanhou com o olhar o seu louro amado se retirando sem olhar para trás.

O que ele havia feito de errado afinal? Por que Jensen não queria mais estar com ele? Seria medo de um relacionamento mais sério? Ou será que ficara com raiva por causa da detenção no último dia em que se viram? Ele não podia entender... Talvez simplesmente não gostasse mais dele.

Jared sentiu-se sem chão. Foi como se um balde de água fria o tivesse atingido e levado seus sonhos embora. Então eles nunca fariam amor? Nunca adotariam Thomas e Justice? Jared até já havia dado nome às crianças... Nunca viveriam felizes para sempre?

Voltou para o seu quarto sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Chorou, chorou e chorou mais um pouco. Queria morrer. Não dormiu quase nada pois acordava durante a noite para sentir pena de si mesmo e chorar mais ainda.

* * *

- Jared, por Deus, o que aconteceu com você?

Essa foi a primeira coisa que Misha falou ao ver seu amigo cedo pela manhã. O menino estava mesmo um caco, com o rosto todo inchado.

Jared precisava desabafar. O olhar compreensivo de Misha era um convite a fazer isso... Ele então tomou coragem e desabou sobre ele todos os seus problemas amorosos.

Misha ouviu tudo com atenção, desde o primeiro beijo até o momento em que Jensen dissera que não queria mais ser amigo de Jared.

- Jared, se acalme, pode ser que nem tudo esteja perdido... – disse o moreno de olhos azuis. - Se Jensen estiver assustado com o rumo do relacionamento de vocês, talvez uma conversa possa resolver as coisas. Talvez ele só esteja mesmo amedrontado e confuso, pois pelo que você me relatou, ele parece gostar bastante de você!

- Você acha? - perguntou Jared, mas para confirmar as próprias suspeitas.

Misha assentiu, e Jared tentou sorrir apesar da vontade que tinha de chorar.

Então nem tudo estava perdido... Jared falaria com Jensen e o tranquilizaria. Não precisavam ir tão depressa, a noite de amor podia esperar... Queria o seu louro de volta, não podia viver sem ele.

* * *

Jared seguiu para o quarto de Jensen após as aulas. Bateu na porta, porém ninguém atendeu. Onde estaria o menino? Estava chovendo, então ele com certeza não estava na praia... Talvez estivesse estudando na biblioteca. Jared já estava se dirigindo para lá quando avistou Jensen entrando no quarto de algum outro aluno, o 901.

De quem seria aquele quarto, e o que Jensen estaria fazendo nele? O coração de Jared quase saiu pela boca, pois não sabia mais o que pensar. Lembrou-se do quadro de avisos na entrada do dormitório com a relação de quartos e alunos, e correu para lá.

901... 901... Os olhos verdes de Jared escanearam o quadro a procura da resposta. O nome que leu quase o fez cair para trás: "Frederick Gilbert". O rosto do menino tornou-se grená. Então era isso... Bastava ele passar alguns dias fora e Jensen já estava se encontrando com outro. E logo com o maldito do Fred... Jared sentiu-se furioso, iria enforcar aquele desgraçado por ter roubado Jensen dele!


	17. Chapter 17

_Queridos leitores,_

_ Vocês nem sabem o quanto eu fiquei feliz ao receber tantos reviews para o capítulo 16! Muito obrigada mesmo! Isso com certeza me estimulou a escrever mais depressa, apesar de ter estado tão cheia de trabalho essa semana... Por conta disso (a quantidade), resolvi deixar os comentários aos reviews para o final do capítulo. Espero que gostem do Cap. 17. Boa leitura!_

**Capítulo 17**

Jared não se conformava. Como Jensen poderia tê-lo trocado por aquele garoto tão sem graça? Frederick Guilbert era esquisito, e tinha a rizada mais irritante do mundo inteiro! Jared fantasiou arrancar dente por dente do infeliz com um alicate. Depois, enojado, não conseguiu dormir pensando naquela boca mole babando a carne macia do seu lourinho...

No dia seguinte estava irritado. Logo de manhã avistou Jensen conversando com Fred e precisou controlar a vontade de correr até eles e socar Fred até a morte. O máximo que fez for torcer para que a Gangue do Chute pegasse o desgraçado.

- Jared, que bicho te mordeu? – peguntou Justin, obviamente reparando no semblante contrariado do amigo. Ele e Misha haviam se aproximado da mesa em que Jared estava sentado, sozinho, observando de longe Jensen e Frederick.

Assim que Justin e Misha se sentaram, Jared despejou sobre eles todas as suas frustrações. Além de Jensen não querer mais a sua amizade, agora andava grudado com Fred. Será que estavam namorando, e era por isso que Jensen não queria mais saber dele?

- Jared, essa história está muito mal contada... – disse Misha pensativo – Até antes de você se ausentar o Jensen estava totalmente na sua...

- Será que ele ficou bravo com você por causa da detenção que levou no dia em que seus pais te buscaram? – opinou Justin.

Aquela era uma possibilidade, apesar de Jensen não ter realmente motivo para se voltar contra Jared quando a culpa não havia sido dele. Pensaram também na possibilidade de Jensen estar sofrendo bullying da homofóbica Gangue do Chute, porém lembraram-se que o louro seria a última pessoa a se intimidar com aquilo. Jared, desesperado, era adepto a teoria de que Frederick tinha feito macumba e agora Jensen estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele.

Os meninos decidiram então que ajudariam Jared a descobrir o que estava acontecendo de fato, principalmente em relação a Frederick. Iriam seguir Jensen e Fred após as aulas, e enfiar o ouvido atrás das portas se fosse necessário. Estavam os três animados com a ideia, quando Jared recebeu a triste notícia de que haveria de cumprir detenção naquele mesmo dia após as aulas. O diretor alegava que ele ainda devia um detenção devido ao mal comportamento no dia da tempestade.

- Não se preocupe, Jared, nós investigaremos o Jensen para você. No final do dia deixaremos um relatório em baixo da sua porta – brincou Justin.

Jared agradeceu... Sentia-se grato por seus amigos estarem ao seu lado, sem condená-lo por ser gay e apaixonado por um garoto. Estavam inclusive dispostos a ajudá-lo.

* * *

A detenção, como sempre, foi chata e cansativa. Jared não via a hora de se libertar das garras do Dr. Sheppard e ter notícia das investigações de Misha e Justin. Os exercícios que o diretor passara pareciam infindáveis, e quando ele o liberou já estava escurecendo.

- Sr. Padalecki, o senhor não concluiu todos os exercícios, mas já está tarde. Amanhã o senhor deverá me encontrar aqui novamente de manhã cedo – Anunciou o homem secamente.

Jared o xingou baixinho. No dia seguinte, uma sexta-feira, teriam o dia livre, supostamente para estudar e fazer trabalhos. O menino pretendia ficar na cola de Jensen e tentar descobrir mais coisas, mas o chato do diretor estragara seus planos.

Após despedir-se de Sheppard, Jared correu para o quarto de Justin, onde eles haviam combinado de se encontrar. Bateu na porta, e por um momento tremeu nas bases com medo de Jensen ter sido pego em flagrante namorando "Fede-Fred" (Jared dera esse apelidinho a ele enquanto cumpria detenção na sala do diretor). Detestaria que sua suspeita fosse confirmada.

Quando Justin abriu, Jared adentrou o quarto aflito.

- E então, descobriram alguma coisa?

Justin e Misha pareciam desanimados.

- Quase nada... – Revelou Misha cabisbaixo. – Não conseguimos achar Jensen depois da aula. Não estava em lugar nenhum... Mais tarde ele surgiu do nada, e foi se encontrar com Fred no quarto dele.

- Ele devia estar na praia... –suspirou Jared, interrompendo o amigo. Misha prosseguiu:

- Sim, talvez, nem pensamos nisso... Justin reparou que as mãos dele estavam sujas de tinta...

- E estavam mesmo... – disse Justin – Depois que ele entrou no quarto, nos encostamos atrás da porta e ouvimos Jensen dizer que estava pintando um quadro.

- E foi tudo – concluiu Misha – porque depois disso a faxineira começou a zanzar pelo corredor e a gente precisou se afastar...

Jared não havia contado a seus amigos sobre os quadros de Jensen, e quase teve um piripaque imaginando que agora seu lourinho dedicava uma pintura à feia fuça de "Fede-Fred". Lembrou quando Jensen lhe dissera que pintou as pessoas as quais realmente amou na vida. Ficou tão abalado que acabou não dizendo mais nada, simplesmente agradecendo a tentativa de seus amigos em descobrir alguma coisa.

- Terei que cumprir detenção amanhã novamente – suspirou tristemente, mudando de assunto.

Justin precisava terminar uns trabalhos, mas Misha se prontificou a vigiar Jensen na dia seguinte pela manhã, talvez na tentativa de descobrir alguma coisa mais interessante que o fato dele estar pintando um quadro. Não fazia a menor ideia de que essa informação era relevante para Jared.

Jared despediu-se dos amigos e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto. Sentiu o coração doer ao passar pelo quarto de Jensen, que ficava pelo caminho. Quantas recordações... Por que seu lourinho o traíra desse jeito? Como podia amar Fred tanto assim? Reparou que o corredor estava deserto e encostou seu ouvido na porta na tentativa de ouvir um suspiro que fosse.

O quarto de Jensen estava tão quieto que Jared deduziu que ele ainda devia estar no quarto de Fred. Seguiu para lá sem pensar. Agora era a sua vez de vigiar Jensen.

Mal Jared se aproximou, notou que Jensen e Frederick já se despediam na porta. Tentou se esconder como pôde e, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, esperou para ver se se despediriam com um beijo. Ele precisava ver com seus próprios olhos.

O beijo não veio. Jared viu com espanto que assim que Jensen se afastou e Frederick fechou a porta, o louro desabou em um choro compulsivo. Jared nunca o havia visto chorando tanto assim. Por mais que não quisesse que o namoro de Jensen e Fred desse certo, partia seu coração ver seu lourinho sofrendo daquele jeito. O que o desgraçado do Fred fizera contra ele?

Não se contendo, Jared correu em direção à Jensen, surpreendendo-o.

- Jensen, o que aquele infeliz fez com você? – vociferou o moreno já segurando o ex-amigo pelos ombros.

Jensen se afastou.

- Nada... – Disse ele com a voz entrecortada. Depois olhou Jared nos olhos. – Jared, por favor, vá para o seu quarto, não piore mais as coisas...

E dizendo isso, Jensen saiu depressa em direção ao seu quarto.

* * *

Então Jensen Ackles estava perdidamente apaixonado por Frederick Gilbert, ou "Fede-Fred" para os íntimos... E Fred o estava o machucando de alguma forma... Talvez Fred não correspondesse a todo aquele amor, assim como Jensen não correspondia o amor de Jared. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de Jensen não querer mais a amizade entre eles, pois sabia que Jared o amava e não queria fazê-lo sofrer...

Jared sentiu um certo alívio pelo acontecido, entretanto seu coração partira em dois ao ver Jensen chorando daquele jeito. A vontade que tinha de acabar com a vida de Fred triplicou. Iria se vingar daquele maldito assim que se livrasse da detenção no dia seguinte...

Seu plano de vingança era um tanto infantil, e provavelmente afetaria a Jensen muito mais que a Guilbert. Jared Iria até a praia para pintar chifres e bigodes na mais nova obra prima do louro.

"Vai ficar mais feio do que já é" – Jared pensou, sorrindo por dentro. "Fede-Fred" não merecia ser eternizado pelas mãos de um garoto lindo que sofria por ele...

* * *

No dia seguinte, após finalizar os exercícios passados pelo diretor, Jared saiu correndo. Tudo o que queria era chegar a praia o mais depressa possível para destruir a pintura. Nem estava se lembrando que havia combinado de encontrar Misha para saber de suas investigações, e foi pego de surpresa ao ouvir a voz do amigo chamando por ele.

- Jared, vai tirar o pai da forca? Vem cá, tenho informações para lhe dar.

Jared então lembrou-se que Misha ficara de plantão na espionagem. Olhou para ele a procura de mais respostas.

- Jensen ficou no quarto quase o dia todo, mas saiu um momento e foi até o correio. Estava com uma carta nas mãos.

O correio da escola era um serviço interno que servia tanto para encaminhar cartas dos alunos a seus pais e amigos, como também para entregar cartas de um aluno a outro. Era comum que os meninos trocassem cartas entre si, mais como uma forma de entretenimento.

- Deve ter sido uma carta para Fred... – Jared murmurou, pensando alto.

Claro, típico Jensen... Fred havia feito alguma besteria e agora Jensen escrevia uma carta pedindo desculpas. Tudo para fazer as pazes com o seu amor...

- Misha, obrigado – disse Jared rispidamente – Agora tenho que ir. Desculpa, estou com pressa. A gente se fala mais tarde.

* * *

Jared andava determinado, movido por uma fúria imensa. Primeiro descobrira sobre a pintura, e o que ela revelava: Jensen amava Frederick. Em seguida testemunhara um desentendimento entre os dois, com Jensen saindo imensamente abalado. Trincou os dentes pensando novamente na cena – a pintura de Fred não ganharia apenas bigodes e chifres, perderia também um dente ou dois, caso estivesse sorrindo... Aquele sorriso irritante...

E quem sabe o "Fede" agora não estivesse recebendo uma cartinha carinhosa, escrita a mão, exibindo a letrinha torta mais linda do mundo? E leria que Jensen sentia muito pelo que quer que fosse, e finalmente que louro o amava. Sim, Jensen provavelmente declarava todos os seus sentimentos naquela carta. Coisa que Jared nunca conseguira fazer... O menino não conseguiu segurar o choro pensando naquilo.

Com o coração apertado, desceu o despenhadeiro em tempo record e correu em direção ao baú onde Jensen guardava suas pinturas. Antes de abri-lo, avistou a tela que, por estar ainda úmida, era mantida do lado de fora, repousando sobre uma toalha no interior da gruta.

Pegou um pincel, molhou de tinta preta, e seguiu em direção à sua vítima com um sorriso cruel estampado no rosto.

* * *

**Comentário aos Reviews:**

**Dels76**, você sempre cheia de perguntas, e eu em vez de responder, ainda coloco mais pontos de interrogação... Mas não se preocupe, algum dia tudo será esclarecido (nem que seja na continuação dessa história, hehe)

**Naty**, você tem toda razão… Acho que você já viu que as coisas quase nunca são o que parece. O Jared enfia as coisas na cabeça e tenta nos fazer acreditar nelas também, mas muitas vezes ele está redondamente enganado... E como você mesma previu, um pouquinho de suspense... :)

**Gabi**, que bom ter ver retornando! A declaração do Jared é um dos momentos mais aguardados dessa história, sei disso… rsss

**DWS**, O Jared viaja mesmo… Ele é um sonhador, e começa a imaginar muitas coisas. Principalmente estando apaixonado… Por isso também que se decepciona facilmente.

**WIllian**, que bom ver o comentário de um novo leitor! Mas não julgue o Jensen assim tão depressa. Ele também sente e também sofre, mas como a história é contada pelo ponto de vista do Jared, ninguém fica sabendo sobre suas reais motivações. Exceto eu, né? Rsss.

**Guest**, bom ver outra nova leitora! Mas calma, não fique chateada, com um pouquinho de paciência essa situação se resolve… E outras virão (rsss).

**Crisro**, adorei a sua volta! Gosto muito dos seus comentários e estava sentindo falta deles! Vou comentar então cada novo review seu:

Cap. 13 – O Jared é engraçado mesmo, espero que tenha se divertido com ele pensando no "Fede". Eu me diverti muito escrevendo… E quanto a gostar de vê-lo sofrer… Hmmm, é para isso que eu escrevo fanfics, para ver meus ídolos sofrendo (rsss – riso sádico).

Cap 14. – Pois é, por que o choro do Jensen? Tem motivo, juro! Mas o Jared nunca vai descobrir… Eu até pensei em reescrever a história sob o ponto de vista do Jensen, mas ficaria repetitiva demais… Eu decidi escrever uma continuação e vou tentar explicar certas coisas que não puderam ser ditas nessa história.

Cap. 15 – Pois é, o Jensen foi bem esperto e aproveitou o memento difícil da tempestade para se "divertir" com o Jared. O Jensen passou por coisas muito ruins na vida, por isso não se deixa abalar por pouco…

Cap 16 – Calma, calma… Não tenha um treco, as coisas vão se acertar em breve! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Olá,

Vou responder os reviews no final do capítulo, acho que fica melhor assim. Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 18**

Jared se aproximou do quadro, porém estava escuro dentro da gruta, e ele não pôde enxergar bem os contornos do rosto pintado. Segurando o pincel com a mão direita, e a tela com a esquerda, andou em direção à claridade. O menino sentou-se na areia e tomou fôlego antes de ter coragem de encarar sua vítima, que estava prestes a ganhar horríveis bigodes.

Jared olhou para o rosto que o fitava de volta sorrindo. Tinham os mesmos olhos claros. A expressão do agressor, entretanto, contrastava com o da vítima. Jared olhava estupefato, com os olhos arregalados, sem entender o que se passava. Ficara sem ação. A pintura sorria, exibindo as covinhas bem definidas, como a debochar dele. Parecia desafiá-lo: "E então, vai estragar seu próprio rosto? Quero ver quem vai ter coragem de pintar bigodes em mim agora..."

O menino então largou o pincel e estudou o quadro cuidadosamente. Jensen não tinha um retrato dele, como podia conhecer cada mínimo detalhe de seu rosto? Os cabelos castanhos e revoltos, o nariz pontiagudo, o sorriso aberto... Nos olhos misturava-se tons azulados, esverdeados e salpicados de cor de mel, retratando de forma incrivelmente acurada a complexidade do modelo real.

Então finalmente Jared sorriu. Sentiu-se leve e feliz como há muito tempo não sentia. Toda a angústia se dissipou. Jensen o amava, tinha certeza. Não poderia haver prova mais concreta. Cada detalhe daquela pintura lhe revelava isso, de forma comovente. E então, ainda sorrindo, ele chorou. Depois de contemplar o quadro por muito tempo, o colocou no lugar onde o encontrara, e guardou também o pincel. Jared subiu o despenhadeiro apreciando a beleza da paisagem e da vida.

A vida era um jornada incrível, cheia de surpresas agradáveis. Seu coração transbordava de amor. Estava escrito nas estrelas que seria feliz para sempre.

Talvez o louro estivesse apenas inseguro, achando que Jared não o correspondia... Talvez o idiota do Fred estivesse colocando minhocas em sua cabeça para tentar ficar com Jensen para si. Incrível como as pessoas podem perder tempo apenas por não abrirem seu coração e não revelarem o que realmente sentem. Jared iria se declarar, e dizer a Jensen quanto o amava. Logo estariam um nos braços do outro, como deveria ser. Viveriam um para o outro. Já podia ver Thomas e Justice sorrindo para ele novamente, gratos por terem sido ressuscitados.

Quando chegou à escola, Jared foi andando depressa em direção ao quarto de Jensen. Precisava dizer logo o que já estava entalado em sua garganta há muito tempo. Bateu na porta, mas ele não estava.

- Jared! - O menino olhou para trás e viu Misha chamando por ele.

- Se veio falar com o Jensen, ele não está... Ele foi lá para a biblioteca, deve estar estudando.

Jared apenas olhou o amigo, decepcionado. Não teria coragem de fazer sua declaração de amor na biblioteca, mas estava disposto a sentar ali na porta e esperar o tempo que fosse preciso.

- Jared, você saiu tão depressa aquela hora, que nem me deixou terminar de falar... - reclamou Misha.

- Desculpa - O moreno respondeu baixinho.

- Olha o que eu tenho para você... - e dizendo isso, Misha tirou da mochila o que parecia ser um saco de lixo cheio de folhas amassadas.

- O que é isso? - Jared perguntou sem entender.

- Não lhe disse que o Jensen havia postado uma carta? Então... Antes dele voltar para o quarto eu dei um jeito de entrar e roubar o saco da lixeira. Quem escreve uma carta de amor sem primeiro fazer um rascunho? É provável que encontre o rascunho da carta aí...

- E você não olhou?

- Não... Bleargh... Eu tenho nojo de enfiar minha mão aí! Tem uma casca de banana...

Jared riu. Como Misha podia ser tão fresquinho... E o gay ali era ele... Pegou o saco, agradeceu, e correu para seu quarto. Iria dar uma conferida naqueles papéis antes que Jensen voltasse da biblioteca.

Estava agora ansioso. Será que era mesmo uma carta de amor para ele? Conferiu sua caixa de correio antes de qualquer outra coisa, mas verificou que estava vazia. Ahh, ele estava ansioso demais para esperar. Que Jensen o perdoasse, mas leria o rascunho mesmo...

Casca de banana... Rascunho de trabalhos da escola... Papéis de bala... E... Uma carta! Jared desamassou o papel e começou a lê-lo atentamente. Não era endereçada a ele. Cada palavra que lia, enxia seus olhos de lágrimas. Ao final, já estava aos prantos. Totalmente entregue ás suas emoções, chorava copiosamente.

A vida era um jornada horrível, cheia de surpresas desagradáveis. Seu coração transbordava de tristeza. Estava escrito nas estrelas que seria infeliz para sempre…

Jared segurava o papel amarrotado nas mãos, e agora também molhado por suas lágrimas. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Releu as palavras que Jensen endereçara ao pai:

* * *

_Querido pai,_

_ Queria que soubesses o quanto o amo, e o quanto sou grato por ter nascido seu filho. Lembro-me com carinho e saudade dos dias felizes que passamos juntos ao lado de Josh e mamãe, antes da trágica doença atingir nossa família. Tenho certeza que carregarei esse sentimento para sempre, assim como mamãe e Josh o devem fazer, onde quer que estejam agora. Por favor, nunca se esqueça de nós e de quanto te amamos._

_ Pai, sinto que eles estão me querendo por perto agora. Nós sempre soubemos que esse seria meu destino. Agora estou doente, mas não estou sofrendo. Continuo decidido a não fazer tratamento algum, e seguir meu caminho em paz._

_ Com a proximidade do dia de visitas dos pais a escola, na próxima quarta-feira, não posso deixar de pensar que adoraria ver-te novamente. Sei, entretanto, do enorme sacrifício que é para ti lembrar de todas as tristezas que passamos juntos. Sei que que não gostas de despedidas. Então me despeço através desta carta. Tenho certeza que nos veremos algum dia de novo. Até lá, estarei orando pelo senhor e torcendo para que possa superar a dor e ser feliz. Te amo demais._

_ Seu filho,_

_ Jensen_

* * *

Era isso mesmo que entendera... Seu amado estava morrendo. A carta tocante que escrevera ao pai revelava tudo. Seria por isso que Jensen não o queria por perto? Para evitar que sofresse? Claro, pois como o idiota do pai obviamente não queria estar ao seu lado nesse momento difícil, Jensen achava essa uma atitude mais que natural. Para Jensen, ninguém poderia querer compartilhar com ele esse momento final de sua vida. Mas Jared o amava, e queria estar com ele até que a morte os separasse, literalmente.

Não sabia entretanto qual passo deveria tomar. Haveria de ser cuidadoso, pois era um momento bastante delicado. Jensen não fazia ideia de que ele sabia sobre a sua doença, então teria que fazer o louro lhe contar de alguma forma. Se declarasse seu amor agora, provavelmente dificultaria as coisas. Teria que engolir suas palavras mais um pouco.

No momento, não conseguia era engolir o choro. Teria que aguentar vê-lo doente e sofrendo. Seria forte pelos dois. Mas e depois, como poderia viver sem seu amor? Sentiu seu coração sendo arrancado do peito e chorou a perda dos filhos que nunca haveriam de ter.

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews**,

**dels76**, teve ótimos palpites, hein? O quadro era mesmo do Jared (não haveria de ser do Fred, né? Rss). Também deu o palpite certo quanto a carta ser para o pai do Jensen! Muito bem, menina! Pode continuar com as perguntas, curiosidade é sempre bom! :)

**Crisro**, nossa, ficar sem computador é mesmo péssimo… Ainda bem que, pelo jeito, já está tudo bem com o seu pc! Poxa, eu bem que deixei o Jared ser feliz um pouquinho… Mas alegria de pobre dura pouco, né? Pelo menos agora ele sabe que o Jensen gosta dele…

**DWS**, eu também não sou como o Jared (ainda bem, rsss). Assim como você, eu ficaria me perguntando porquê, sem tentar encontrar razões malucas… Ele pensa demais e acaba acreditando nas suas próprias conclusões fantasiosas. Mas, convenhamos, ele teve razão em ter ciúmes do Fred. Eu teria! Rsss

**Naty, **acabei recebendo as suas duas reviews! Ainda bem (rsss)! Ahh, acabei revelando muita coisa nesse cap., mas fiquei curiosa em saber quais eram as suas suposições. Você já tinha falado na doença da família do Jensen, então acho que estava no caminho certo…

**Obrigada a todos, e até o próximo capítulo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Naquela noite, após a leitura da carta, Jared não conseguiu se recompor e ir até o quarto de Jensen como planejara. Em vez disso, intercalou momentos de choro e tristeza com momentos de reflexão, na tentativa de decidir como deveria agir diante àquela terrível situação. Pensou em abrir o jogo, e dizer a Jensen tudo o que descobrira. Depois mudou de ideia, com medo de que Jensen se zangasse com ele, e se fechasse ainda mais.

De manhã bem cedo, após uma noite sem dormir, e com as emoções a flor da pele, sentia-se um caco. Ainda sem saber direito o que fazer, decidiu tentar resolver as coisas de uma vez por todas. Caminhou até o quarto de Jensen e bateu na porta, sentindo suas pernas bambearem.

Jensen apareceu ainda de pijamas e sonolento. Pareceu surpreso ao ver que era Jared quem batia.

- Jared? – Ele perguntou coçando os olhos. Após três segundos olhando para o moreno, deixou-o entrar.

Jared ficou mudo, não sabia o que dizer. Assim que olhou Jensen nos olhos, sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar. Não sabia se era a emoção em revê-lo, ou o medo de perdê-lo. O menino então apenas olhou para o chão tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Ahh, Jared, desculpa... – disse Jensen suspirando. – Eu preciso falar com você. E dizendo isso, com um gesto, o louro convidou-o a se sentar.

Jared ficou surpreso. Será que sua fada madrinha tinha olhado para ele e resolvido facilitar sua vida? Estaria Jensen prestes a lhe contar tudo?

Jensen parecia envergonhado. Olhou para baixo também e começou a falar.

- Jared, me desculpa ter agido assim com você... Eu fiz isso porque achei que fosse ser melhor, mas acho que me enganei. Eu não queria que você ficasse triste.

Talvez o semblante cansado e o rosto ainda inchado de Jared tivessem interferido a seu favor. Jensen provavelmente se sentia responsável por todo aquele sofrimento... O moreno olhou para o amigo encorajando-o a continuar.

- Sabe, logo depois que você viajou com seus pais, eu fiquei doente... – O louro suspirou, e ainda sem coragem de encarar o moreno, prosseguiu – É a doença da minha mãe, não tem cura... E eu não vou fazer aquele tratamento horrível... Eu não sabia como te dizer isso... Mas não quero ninguém sofrendo por minha causa, por isso achei melhor que a gente parasse de se encontrar.

- Jensen... – Jared disse fracamente, ainda sem encontrar palavras. – Vamos encontrar uma cura...

- Jared, não tem cura... – disse Jensen tristemente. - Eu estou decidido, não vou fazer o tratamento. Ele apenas prolonga o sofrimento, e a morte é inevitável...

Jared ficou calado, segurando o choro. Jensen então, após uma pausa, olhou para Jared novamente e completou:

- Pronto, agora você já sabe. Não deixei de falar com você por nada que tenha feito, nem deixei de gostar de você. Vai pro seu quarto agora, ok? E não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem. – disse forçando um meio sorriso.

Jared espantou-se. Do que ele estava falando? Então Jensen continuava sem querer sua companhia? Aquilo pareceu despertar-lhe todos os sentidos e enchê-lo de energia.

- Jensen? Como assim? De maneira alguma! Nós somos amigos, e eu vou ficar com você!

- Não, Jared! – insistiu o louro – Será que você não entende? Eu não quero ver ninguém sofrendo por causa da minha doença!

- Eu vou sofrer muito mais sabendo que você está enfrentando isso sozinho. Eu QUERO ficar ao seu lado, Jen!

Dizendo isso, Jared olhou em volta e espantou-se ao ver que Ben não estava mais em sua caixinha.

- Onde está Ben? – perguntou alarmado.

- Eu dei ele para o Frederick... – Disse Jensen em voz baixa.

Jared não pôde acreditar. Jensen amava Ben, porque ele haveria de fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Por que, Jensen? – ele então perguntou um tanto indignado e surpreso.

- Eu vou morrer, Jared! – O louro respondeu, dessa vez parecendo irritado com o julgamento do amigo. – O Ben precisa de alguém que fique com ele, que cuide dele. Como você acha que ele iria ficar se o dono dele morresse, hein? O Fred tem o Sócrates para fazer companhia ao Ben. E ele cuida direitinho dos dois.

Então era isso... Todas aquelas visitas ao quarto de Frederick... Jensen estava acostumando Ben ao novo lar. E o dia em que Jared viu Jensen sair do quarto dele chorando, coincidia com o dia em que Jensen finalmente se despedira do ratinho, deixando-o aos cuidados de Fred.

Jensen queria a todo custo evitar que os outros sofressem por causa dele. Nem mesmo a companhia de um ratinho ele se dava ao luxo de ter, para evitar que o bichinho sofresse... Jared lembrou-se da carta que Jensen escrevera ao pai e teve vontade de esganar Alan Ackles. O que aquele infeliz tinha feito para Jensen dar tão pouco valor aos seus próprios sentimentos? Por que achava que tinha que enfrentar tudo sozinho, sem o apoio de ninguém? Indignado, olhou Jensen nos olhou e vociferou.

- Jensen, olha, eu não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia, mas as pessoas que não são covardes enfrentam os momentos difíceis junto com seus amigos e parentes. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho nessa! Não pense você que o melhor para mim é me afastar, porque não é!

Quase escapou um "eu te amo", mas Jared se conteve. Aquela não era hora para declarações de amor. Se Jensen soubesse de todo aquele sentimento se sentiria ainda mais responsável por fazer Jared sofrer.

Jensen olhou para Jared assustado, e seus olhos marejaram. Jared então aproximou-se do louro e apertou-o em um abraço.

- Vamos enfrentar isso juntos! – completou, enfaticamente.

Jared disfarçou as lágrimas que lhe escaparam sem querer, e notou que Jensen fazia o mesmo.

- Jay, eu não quero que você sofra por minha causa... – Jensen então disse em um fio de voz.

Jared apenas apertou-o com mais força. Ele também não queria sofrer, e muito menos queria que Jensen sofresse...

Quando o abraço se desfez, e o clima pareceu ficar mais leve, Jared finalmente resolveu indagar sobre a tal doença, que afinal ainda era um mistério para ele. Jared notou que Jensen estava tossindo um pouco, mas fora isso parecia perfeitamente bem.

- Jen, você está se sentido mal? Digo... Por causa da doença? – o moreno perguntou.

- Não... Agora estou só com um pouco de tosse. Antes foi pior, tive febre, dor no corpo... Mas os sintomas vão e voltam...

Jared olhou espantado.

- E como sabe que está com a doença da sua família? Um médico lhe deu um diagnóstico?

- Não, não precisa... São os mesmos sintomas, é a mesma doença... – Jensen suspirou tristemente olhando para o chão.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Jared. Seria apenas uma gripe? Jensen parecia bem traumatizado com a morte de sua mãe e irmão, talvez fosse hipocondríaco e estivesse criando fantasias mórbidas em sua cabeça.

- E não poderia ser uma gripe? – O moreno indagou em um tom suave. Depois completou: - Lembra da tempestade que caiu sobre nós? Eu também fiquei doente, Jen...

- Não, não é gripe... São os mesmos sintomas, mas eu sinto que agora é diferente. Não tem mesmo jeito, Jay...

Jensen continuou cabisbaixo e Jared teve vontade de gargalhar, chama-lo de tolinho, coloca-lo no colo e enchê-lo de beijos. Estava tudo bem, Jensen não iria morrer! Teve pena do seu amado por estar sofrendo em vão, mas estava imensamente aliviado. A doença verdadeira devia ter sintomas muito piores, que o desgraçado do pai escondera de Jensen, gerando toda aquela confusão na cabeça do menino. Jared teve vontade de esmurrar Alan Ackles de novo por fazer seu filho sofrer... Infelizmente não adiantava insistir com o louro de que ele não tinha a tal doença terminal, pois ele era teimoso. Com o tempo ele mesmo haveria de perceber que estava enganado.

Jared olhou pela janela e um belo sábado ensolarado sorriu para ele.

- Vamos aproveitar esse lindo dia? – sugeriu o moreno, tentando disfarçar a felicidade imensa que sentia.

Jensen sorriu fracamente.

- Claro... por que não? – respondeu.

- Praia? – sugeriu Jensen.

- Piquenique? – sugeriu Jared.

Dessa vez Jensen pareceu animar-se e riu com vontade. O tempo estava firme e sem chance de chuva.

Os meninos compraram muitas coisas gostosas, colocaram tudo em uma cesta, dobraram uma toalha por cima, e seguiram alegremente em direção à praia.

Jared estava tão feliz... Jensen pareceu esquecer-se também de sua sentença de morte e mostrava-se animado. Desceram o despenhadeiro, arrumaram a toalha com as guloseimas, e começaram a comer e conversar animadamente como se nade houvesse acontecido desde o último piquenique que fizeram. Um tempo que Jared gostaria de esquecer... Mas agora, após um piquenique bem sucedido sob um delicioso sol de inverno, tudo haveria de ficar bem.

Jared se perguntou se Jensen lhe mostraria a nova pintura, mas isso não aconteceu. O menino notou quando o louro rapidamente entrou na gruta e guardou a tela no baú, para que ela não despertasse a sua curiosidade. Tudo bem se Jensen ainda não estava pronto para se declarar... O momento era mesmo um pouco delicado... Mas graças ao bom Deus, eles teriam ainda muito tempo para trocar juras de amor.

Depois de comerem e beberem até se fartar, sentiram-se sonolentos. O sol fraco aquecia seus corpos, e a brisa fresca acariciava seus cabelos, relaxando-os por completo após todos aqueles dias tensos em que estiveram separados. Jared sentia um peso infinito sendo retirado de seus ombros. Imaginou que Jensen, apesar da ainda pensar que estava morrendo, deveria estar se sentindo muito aliviado também. Afinal Jared, seu amor, estava agora ao seu lado. Ele não iria abandoná-lo como fazia seu pai. Jensen não precisaria mais enfrentar aquela doença sozinho...

Deitaram-se lado a lado na sombra e aconchegaram-se um no outro para uma gostosa e merecida soneca.

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews:**

**dels76,** como você pôde ver, o Jared estava disposto a dar todo o apoio ao Jensen durante a tal doença terminal. Ele também fica revoltado com a atitude do Alan Ackles... Agora o Jared está mais tranquilo, afinal os sintomas do Jensen são apenas de gripe... Finalmente um pouco de paz para ele!

**Crisro**, rssss, calma menina, não me deteste tanto assim... Viu, eu dei algum sossego para o Jared. Eu até deixei ele tirar uma sonequinha na praia ao lado do Jensen... Mas as coisas ainda estão meio enroladas, e o pai do Jensen continua sendo um pu...idiota! rsss

**Gabi**, não precisa mais chorar, viu? Pelo menos não por enquanto... Hmmmmm. Prometo um final feliz, senão agora, na sequência dessa história (ou na sequência da sequência). Mesmo que leve uns 100 anos não vou deixar as coisas acabarem mal para eles :) Até lá talvez vocês sofram um pouquinho... ai...

**Naty, **poxa, acabei demorando muito para atualizar né? É que eu viajei e fiquei sem internet. Desculpa ter deixado vocês esperando tanto, depois dessa capítulo tão... dramático. Mas o alívio chegou :) Rsss. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Obrigada pelos reviews! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Jared acordou e por um segundo estranhou o fato de não estar dormindo em sua cama. Olhou atordoado a sua volta e se lembrou da praia, do cochilo e de Jensen. Jensen... onde estaria ele? Não estava mais dormindo ao seu lado.

Jared levantou-se e foi procurar por ele. Na gruta não estava... Nem na areia... Nem perto das pedras... Teria Jensen voltado a escola e largado ele ali sozinho? Por que faria uma coisa dessas? Jared apavorou-se e começou a procurá-lo novamente, voltando aos mesmos lugares de antes, sem nenhum sucesso. Só então avistou, bem ao longe, uma cabecinha apontando no oceano.

- Jensen! – Jared gritou aflito, chamando por ele.

Jared achou que o louro estava distante demais, e se preocupou. Pensou em ir atrás dele, mas a água estava absolutamente gelada. O sol já começava a baixar e fazia frio. O que o maluco do Jensen estava fazendo enfiado no mar? Por sorte Jared notou que o amigo parecia estar nadando de volta. Resolveu esperar por ele.

- Jensen? Que ideia doida foi essa? – Jared perguntou, assim que o louro alcançou a areia, ofegante.

Jared notou ainda que Jensen estava vestido. Não tirara uma peça de roupas sequer para entrar no mar.

Assim que recuperou o fôlego, Jensen respondeu.

- Você estava dormindo... Eu vim caminhar perto da água. Fiquei com tanta vontade de nadar... Não pude resistir.

- Poxa, Jensen, que vacilo... Agora você está todo encharcado, e tremendo de frio... – disse o moreno em tom de reprovação. Em seguida pegou a toalha do piquenique e deu para Jensen se secar. - Não dava para esperar o verão chegar?

Jensen se despiu, se enrolou na toalha e abaixou o rosto, sem responder. Apenas suspirou tristemente. Ahh sim, como Jared era insensível... Afinal Jensen iria morrer antes do verão chegar... Que droga! Jensen pelo jeito estava pronto para fazer todo tipo de doideira já que a sua morte estava sentenciada.

- Se seca, Jen, você vai piorar da tosse – Jared então disse, forçando um pouco mais de simpatia. Na verdade estava irritado com a situação. Queria que Jensen percebesse logo que estava tudo bem e que não tinha doença nenhuma.

Jensen tremia bastante e tinha os lábios arroxeados. Jared ficou preocupado e envolveu-o nos braços, tentando aquecê-lo da melhor maneira possível. Colocou seu casaco por cima dele. Depois se sentaram e ficaram abraçadinhos por um bom tempo sem dizer nada.

- Essa praia é tão bonita... – suspirou Jensen, cortando o silêncio.

Jared apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Sabe uma coisa que eu sempre planejei fazer, mas nunca tive coragem?

"ahh, lá vem..." – pensou Jared. –Hmmm? – respondeu.

- Eu sempre quis ver as estrelas aqui da praia. Só dormi aqui em baixo uma única vez, naquele dia em que nós brigamos. Era uma noite nublada, lembra? Sem estralas... E hoje o céu está limpinho... Vamos dormir aqui essa noite, Jay? Amanhã é domingo...

- O que? Você está louco? – Jared perguntou alarmado. – Está frio demais, você está congelando debaixo dessa toalha fina. Suas roupas estão todas molhadas!

- Ahh, por favor... – o louro disse suplicante. Pelo jeito pouco se importava em congelar de frio. Uma pneumonia a mais não lhe faria diferença.

- Não, Jensen! Nem pensar... Hoje não! – o moreno respondeu resoluto.

- Você vem comigo outro dia?

- Venho sim, prometo. "No verão" – pensou ele.

- Tudo bem então... Está prometido, hein? Vou cobrar!

Jared abraçou-o com mais força e beijou-o no rosto. O louro conseguia ser adorável até quando se comportava como uma garotinho de cinco anos. Passar uma noite na praia sob um céu estrelado ao lado de Jensen seria delicioso, mas só quando a temperatura estivesse um pouco mais amena.

Resolveram finalmente subir de volta a escola. Jensen teve de colocar sua calça molhada mesmo, mas vestiu o casaco de Jared por cima da pele nua, por insistência do moreno.

Chegaram ainda cedo, e foram ambos para o quarto de Jensen aproveitar o restinho da tarde. Assim que chegou, o louro foi direto para o chuveiro tomar um banho quente.

Jared começou a pensar no que acontecera aquela dia. Jensen ia acabar se matando se continuasse a agir como um inconsequente. Imagina se teriam tido condição de dormir na praia aquela noite? Jared teria ficado mais desesperado se o dia de visitas dos pais a escola não estivesse tão próximo. Faltavam apenas três dias. O pai de Jensen naquele momento deveria estar assustado, questionando se Jensen estaria mesmo doente, após ler a carta do filho. Afinal, ele mesmo sabia que Jensen tinha pouco conhecimento sobre os sintomas da doença que matara sua mãe e irmão. O mínimo que poderia fazer era ir visitá-lo e tranquilizá-lo sobre a enfermidade. Só assim Jensen acreditaria que estava a salvo, pelo menos por enquanto. Jared acreditava que por prior que fosse Alan Ackles, ele haveria de fazer isso pelo filho.

Logo que Jensen acabou o banho, Jared foi tomar banho também. Ao retornar do banheiro, o menino viu que Jensen já estava na cama e parecia cansado. Tinha piorado da tosse também, por conta da aventura no mar gelado. Jared deitou-se ao seu lado.

Quanto mais Jensen tossia, mais Jared se sentia agoniado. Ele deveria tomar um xarope pelo menos... O menino hesitou um pouco em sugerir, mas acabou perguntando.

- Você não tem um remédio para acalmar essa tosse?

Jensen olhou para ele um pouco surpreso.

- Ahh, devo ter sim... – respondeu. – Meu pai me deu um bando de remédios que eram do meu irmão, para caso eu desenvolvesse a doença da minha família – completou, como se o pai fosse um sujeito muito bondoso.

Jared engoliu em seco. "Homem insensível...", pensou. Jensen tinha motivos de sobra para ficar tão perturbado e confundir gripe com sei-lá-o-que. Depois entusiasmou-se em pensar que poderia finalmente ter alguma pista sobre a tal doença se pudesse examinar os remédios.

- Me diz onde está que eu pego para você... – sugeriu, cheio de esperanças em poder olhar tudo.

- Não quero remédios... É nojento... – Jensen fez biquinho. Estava igual um garotinho dengoso de novo. Jared derreteu-se todo, mas teve que insistir. Insistiu tanto que Jensen acabou concordando, e para sorte do moreno, apontou uma gaveta do armário e deixou que Jared fosse até ela mexer nos frascos.

- É um vidro verde, eu acho. É um dos maiores. Me mostra e que eu te digo qual é...

Jared abriu a gaveta e se espantou com vários vidros cheios de líquidos viscosos. Nenhum deles tinha rótulo ou bula. Nada de comprimidinhos redondos ou capsulas de duas cores... Viu um vidro verde, grande e mal cheiroso, que Jensen confirmou ser o procurava.

- Que remédio é esse? – perguntou Jared, horrorizado.

- É um unguento, bom para tosse.

- Talvez fosse melhor a gente procurar a enfermaria da escola – gemeu Jared baixinho.

- Não, Jay! Eles vão colocar sanguessugas em mim, não quero! Vou usar isso aí mesmo.

Jared se irritou. Talvez Jensen devesse procurar um psiquiatra, isso sim! E o pai dele então? Que espécie de homem era ele? Que vidros tão estranhos eram aqueles? Talvez ele fosse tão doido que estivesse internado em algum hospício, e por isso não ia visitar o filho. Jared gelou. E se ele não viesse ver Jensen no dia de visitas? Será que o menino ficaria para sempre acreditando que iria morrer?

- Eles não vão colocar sanguessugas em você, Jen... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Mas Jensen já havia pego o tal unguento das mãos dele e parecia pronto a se lambuzar.

- Isso vai aliviar a minha tosse, você vai ver – garantiu o louro.

Jared, sem saber mais o que dizer, ofereceu-se para passar o remédio em Jensen. Já que não podia livrar seu amado de tão terrível gosma, pelo menos iria deslizar suas mãos por aquela pele macia. Rezou para que aquele troço não fizesse mal.

Jared enfiou as mãos lambuzadas por dentro da camisa de Jensen e massageou seu peito nu. Sentiu-se trêmulo de tesão ao acariciar a pele quente e apertar os músculos macios do louro. Ficou surpreso ao verificar que Jensen parecia respirar melhor e tossir menos, a medida que espalhava o tal remédio mais e mais. Efeito placebo? Jared não sabia, mas estava dando algum resultado...

Não resistiu e aproximou seu corpo do de Jensen cada vez mais, finalmente colando seus lábios nos dele. Sentiu o coração palpitar. Meu Deus, como amava aquele menino... Amava seu corpo bem feito, suas perninhas tortas, seus cabelos macios e louros, e seus olhos brilhantes, de um verde profundo. Ahh, e aquele queixinho... Amava cada sardinha de seu rosto, e cada um dos seus cílios compridos. Amava seu jeitinho de criança, quando ria inconsequente, quando fazia beicinho. Amava sua frieza aparente, nada mais que uma faxada para proteger uma alma tão sensível... Ahh e a serenidade infinita? O altruismo abundante? E o olhar doce, melancólico e apaixonado? Jared amava tudo, cada célula de seu corpo e sua alma.

Jared apertou o seu amado. Não queria nunca mais ficar sem ele. Cada momento que passavam separados doía demais.

Se beijaram mais um pouco, sempre abraçadinhos. Jensen estava cansado, porém, e não custou a adormecer.

Jared olhou para o amado que dormia sereno em seus braços. Rezou para Deus cuidar do seu lourinho, para que ele não sofresse mais.

"Isso tudo isso vai passar. Você não vai morrer, meu amor. Não se preocupe."

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews**,

**Dels76**, pois é. Jared está bem mais tranquilo agora que o Jensen resolveu aceitá-lo de volta. Estou dando uma trégua no dramalhão... Por enquanto (rsss).

**Naty,** Rssss. Tem toda razão. Essa fada madrinha do Jared não parece ser das melhores mesmo. O coitadinho só sofre... Mas bem que ela facilitou nessa hora para ele sim. Se o Jensen não tivesse contado para ele sobre a doença ia ficar bem complicado. Vai ver a pobre da fada faz o que pode (rsss).

**DWS**, 12-13 anos? Não! Os meus J's já são mocinhos... Até estão apaixonados... Com 12-13 o Jared ainda brincava de barbie e o Jensen era fã da galinha pintadinha! :)

**Obrigada pelos comentário! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo 12. Até o próximo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Jared dormiu no quarto de Jensen aquela noite. Apesar de estar contente ao lado de seu amado, esperava com ansiedade o momento em que Jensen percebesse que não estava a beira da morte. Sabia que o louro estava sofrendo, e por isso sofria também.

Jared ansiava por uma vida mais tranquila. Queria tanto que o momento certo chegasse para que ele pudesse declarar seu amor... Pegava-se imaginado: seguraria as mãos de Jensen, trêmulo de emoção, e olharia profundamente em seus olhos verdes. Então diria ao seu amado sobre aquele sentimento maravilhoso que preenchia todo o seu ser quando estava em sua presença. Aquele sentimento que apesar de deixa-lo vulnerável, o tornava a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Depois da declaração, um beijo apaixonado. E quem sabe Jensen não abrisse seu coração para ele também? Fariam juras de amor eterno, teriam sua primeira noite de amor, e planejariam seu futuro juntos. Será que Jensen achava Thomas e Justice nomes bonitos?

Por enquanto, infelizmente, Jared precisava ter paciência... Jensen, por conta da aventura no dia anterior, não passou muito bem a noite, e teve febre. Apesar disso, acordou alvoroçado, planejando aproveitar o domingo ao máximo. Queria descer até a praia novamente, mas Jared não gostou da ideia. Continuava frio e Jensen estava tossindo e febril. Além disso, Jared temia que seu amado saísse fazendo doideiras de novo. O moreno tentou persuadir Jensen a ficar no quarto mesmo, alegando estar cansado.

- Você não quer ir a praia? – o louro parecia desapontado.

- Estou cansado, Jen... Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo hoje. Porque você não toca piano para mim? – Jared sugeriu, torcendo para que Jensen se empolgasse com a ideia.

- Hmmm. Tudo bem... Então que tal fazermos assim... Eu toco piano pra você, a gente fica por aqui mesmo até mais tarde, e depois descemos para dormir na praia e ver as estrelas... – seus olhinhos se ascenderam de esperança. Jared não pôde deixar de achar fofo todo aquele entusiasmo, mas Infelizmente Jensen não estava sendo nada sensato. Jared concordou com a proposta do amigo, planejando mais tarde inventar alguma desculpa para não saírem dali.

Passaram um dia agradável. Jensen tocou piano, e depois eles conversaram, namoraram, jogaram xadrez... Por volta das quatro horas da tarde Jensen tocou novamente no assunto praia.

- Vamos agora, Jay? O dia está limpinho, não tem uma nuvem no céu! – Jensen disse empolgado olhando pela janela. – Vai ser uma noite e tanto!

- Ahh sim... – Jared gelou. Não tinha conseguido ainda bolar nenhuma desculpa. – Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro primeiro...

O moreno se enfiou no banheiro e por lá ficou, pensando no que poderia inventar. Minutos se passaram sem que ele conseguisse pensar em nada. Jared já estava ficando desesperado.

- Está tudo bem aí? – Jensen perguntou em tom preocupado, batendo na porta.

- Hmmm, estou com dor de barriga... – O moreno inventou. E foi assim que Jared conseguiu criar sua desculpa esfarrapada.

Ficou no banheiro um bom tempo, depois deu descarga e saiu fazendo cara de diarreia. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado ao ver Jensen se esforçando para disfarçar o desapontamento.

- É melhor a gente ficar por aqui mesmo, já que você não está passando bem... E já vai escurecer... – o louro disse em tom suave.

- Desculpa estragar seus planos, Jen... – Jared disse fingindo-se constrangido.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Jay. A gente vai outro dia...

Sim, eles poderiam ir outro dia. Quem sabe em uma agradável noite de primavera... Teriam muitas oportunidades melhores que aquela. Jared abraçou o seu lourinho e puxou ele para a cama. Poderiam se divertir por ali mesmo.

Jared atacou Jensen de beijinhos. Jensen correspondeu, apesar de aparentar pouco entusiasmo.

- O que foi Jen? - Jared perguntou, percebendo que o amigo estava pensativo.

Jensen se sentou e olhou para Jared, inquieto.

- Eu mandei uma carta para o meu pai... Contando para ele que eu estava doente...

Ahhh, então finalmente Jensen resolvera contar a ele sobre a carta... Apesar do momento não ser propício na opinião de Jared, que estava louco por uns amassos, ele gostou da oportunidade de conversar sobre o assunto.

- Ele vem te ver? – Jared então perguntou curioso. Queria saber o que Jensen pensava sobre isso.

- Eu espero que não! Mas estou um pouco preocupado, porque mencionei que quarta-feira seria dia de visitas...

- Você não quer que ele venha? – Jared estava surpreso.

- Não, claro que não! Ele não merece passar por mais sofrimento, Jay... E eu sei que ele vai sofrer se despedindo de mim.

- Então acha que ele vem? – o moreno insistiu.

- Talvez... – Jensen ficou ainda mais pensativo. Depois completou: - Mas eu disse a ele que não precisava vir... Eu não quero que ele venha, Jay!

- Não sente saudades?

Jensen apenas suspirou e não respondeu a pergunta.

- Eu não deveria ter dito sobre quarta-feira... – disse então, finalmente.

Jared não sabia mais o que dizer. Jensen parecia estar em um dilema. Apesar de dizer que não queria que o pai fosse vê-lo, Jared pensava que no fundo ele adoraria poder estar com seu pai novamente. Talvez toda aquela história de doença terminal fosse uma forma de chamar a atenção de Alan Ackles. Não que Jensen estivesse fazendo aquilo de forma consciente, claro que não! Jared sabia que Jensen acreditava estar mesmo moribundo. Mas aquela situação estava prestes a se resolver em questão de poucos dias. Assim que Jensen reencontrasse seu pai, as coisas se resolveriam, Jared tinha fé.

* * *

- Nossa, que história complicada! Pobre do Jensen... – Misha ficou estupefato ao escutar a história da suposta doença terminal. Jared, que até então não havia nem mencionado sobre a morte da mãe e do irmão de Jensen, acabou contando tudo para o amigo na segunda-feira de manhã. Estivera pensando bastante sobre isso, e como as coisas se resolveriam. Precisava desabafar com alguém.

- Estou com medo do pai do Jensen não vir aqui na quarta-feira... – Jared disse preocupado ao amigo.

- Hmmm. Talvez esse seja para ele o dia do "juízo final". Independentemente do pai vir ou não a escola, acho que ele acaba com essa história de doença terminal.

- Você acha mesmo, Misha? – Jared precisava acreditar no que o amigo lhe falava.

- Acho... Essa doença imaginária deve ter sido a forma que o seu inconsciente encontrou de tentar aproximá-lo do pai novamente. Se o Alan Ackles vier à escola, ótimo. Ele mesmo vai contar ao filho que ele não está doente coisa nenhuma... E é uma oportunidade que eles vão ter de conversar e se entender.

- E se ele não vier...?

- Se ele for insensível o suficiente para abandonar o Jensen numa hora dessas, com certeza ele desiste do pai. Você vai ter que apoiá-lo, Jared, porque vai ser difícil. Mas logo a doença não vai mais fazer sentido e ele vai se dar conta de que ainda tem muita vida pela frente...

- Aí eu me declaro para ele... – Jared sorriu, corando.

- Isso mesmo! – Misha disse sorrindo também, cheio de compaixão.

* * *

- Vamos para a praia essa noite, ver as estrelas? - Jensen perguntou assim que avistou Jared chegando para encontra-lo após a aula.

"Apenas mais dois dias e essa loucura acaba..." o moreno pensou, suspirando.

- Ahh, Jen, nós temos prova amanhã cedo... Deixa para outro dia.

Jared viu o sorriso de Jensen murchar. Temeu estar parecendo insensível demais. Afinal Jensen estava morrendo e ele preocupado com uma prova estúpida...

- Prova de quê mesmo? – Jensen perguntou, evidenciando toda a sua indiferença. Provavelmente nem tinha estudado.

- De matemática... – Jared suspirou, sem saber o que fazer para parecer um pouco mais agradável.

Jensen não esboçou reação.

- Vamos à praia na sexta-feira, que tal? – Jared então propôs, tentando que Jensen tirasse aquilo da cabeça por um tempo. Sexta-feira ele provavelmente não "estaria mais doente", e então poderia julgar por si mesmo se queria passar uma noite dormindo na areia gelada para ver as estrelas. Com certeza o louro seria sensato o suficiente para adiar a aventura para uma época de clima mais ameno.

- Por que não podemos ir antes?

Jared usou a imaginação para criar mais desculpas, e Jensen acabou concordando. Não tocou mais no assunto naquele dia ou no dia seguinte.

O tempo passou depressa e a quarta-feira chegou. Jared, que havia passado a noite no quarto de Jensen, se surpreendeu ao acordar e ver que o louro já estava de pé e arrumado.

- Que horas são? – o moreno perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

- São seis horas, Jensen respondeu olhando o relógio. Acordei cedo... Tenho que arrumar o meu quarto. Vou aproveitar hoje que está todo mundo ocupado...

- E se seu pai vier? – Jared perguntou sem pensar, ainda sonolento.

- Ele não vem.

- Hmmm? Como sabe?

- Eu sinto... – o louro disse resoluto.

Talvez Jensen preferisse não ter esperanças para não ter perigo de se frustrar. Jared entendeu que ele ficaria no quarto o dia todo. Se o pai aparecesse por ali o encontraria sem dificuldade.

Jared despediu-se de Jensen com um beijo, e foi até o seu quarto se ajeitar para o café-da-manhã. Seus pais e irmã não tardariam a chegar para visita-lo. Jared nem sabia como aguentaria um dia inteiro sem saber noticias do encontro de Jensen com seu pai.

* * *

Comentário aos reviews,

**Naty**,

Realmente os Ackles parecem viver no século passado... O pobre Jared precisa ter paciência mesmo...

**dels76**,

Pois é... O Jensen acha que vai morrer e quer fazer tudo o que sempre teve vontade. Agora sismou em dormir na praia para ver as estrelas, mesmo estando um frio desgraçado. Será que o Jared consegue convencê-lo a adiar essa aventura mais um pouco?

**Crisro**,

Realmente, não podemos condenar o Jensen por não querer sanguessugas grudadas em seu corpo (rsss). O Jay já ressuscitou os filhos sim, com certeza! Agora está só esperando o momento certo para se declarar...

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo novo.** Obrigada pelos comentários!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

O dia estava lindo, e Jared caminhava com seus pais e irmã pelos jardins da escola. Finalmente sentaram-se sob uma árvore frondosa para aproveitar o calor fraco do sol que brilhava no céu.

- Jared, preste atenção no que sua mãe está falando! – Ralhou o Sr. Padalecki ao ver o quanto o filho estava distraído. A Sra. Padalecki discursava sobre alguma coisa, que Jared nem fazia ideia do que se tratava. Tentou se concentrar nas palavras da mãe, mas parecia impossível. Será que Alan Ackles estava na escola e nesse momento Jensen estaria abraçado ao pai, radiante de felicidade?

Uma onda de otimismo invadiu o jovem Padalecki. Naquele momento Jensen já deveria saber que sua doença não passava de uma gripe boba e deveria estar rindo de si mesmo. Jared sorriu também, só em pensar.

- Está rindo da desgraça dos outros, menino? – reclamou sua mãe. Provavelmente Sharon deveria estar falando de alguma desgraça. Jared balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem graça.

Dois pintassilgos arrulhavam, e Jared notou que os pássaros namoravam em um galho. Seu coração encheu-se de esperança. Talvez aqueles passarinhos apaixonados fossem um presságio. Com Jensen sentindo-se feliz e não mais temendo por sua vida aquele seria o dia ideal para Jared se declarar. Jensen se lembraria daquele dia para o resto da vida. As bochechas do moreno voltaram a subir sem que ele percebesse.

- Esse nosso filho é mesmo mórbido... – suspirou o pai.

* * *

Quando Jared se despediu de seus pais e irmã, não podia mais se conter de tanta ansiedade. Passara o dia todo querendo compartilhar da felicidade de Jensen e se declarar para ele. O menino partia afobado em direção ao quarto do louro quando ouviu um guincho familiar. Notou que um garotinho de uns três anos segurava Ben nas mãos, apertando-o sem piedade.

- O que está fazendo com ele?! – Jared reclamou, preocupado com o bem estar do bichinho.

O pequeno olhou para ele assustado, e depois sorriu mostrando o roedor.

- É o meu latinho, o Ben. E esse é o Sóclates – disse o garotinho mostrando o rato branco na caixinha.

Só então Jared percebeu que Frederick Gilbert estava ao lado deles, assistindo à cena.

- Cuidado, Steave! Esse menino vai roubar suas balas! – E ao dizer isso, Fred caiu na gargalhada.

Jared se irritou.

- Pode ficar com as balas, o que eu quero é o Ben. Vou devolvê-lo para o Jensen.

- Nada disso! – protestou Fred. – O Jensen não quis mais o rato e deu ele pra mim. Eu dei pro meu irmãozinho.

- Mas o Jensen adora o Ben, você sabe disso... Ele achou que não pudesse mais cuidar dele, mas pode! Por favor, o Jensen vai ficar super feliz de ter ele de volta. "Felicidade completa" – pensou Jared.

- Ah que se dane! Bobeou dançou. Deu tá dado.

Jared lembrou-se de Jensen chorando por causa do ratinho, e de todo o amor que sentia por ele. O infeliz do Frederick nem ligava de vê-lo sendo esmagado pelas mãozinhas desastradas de seu irmão caçula. Sentiu sua cabeça ferver de raiva.

- Isso é o que veremos! – Jared disse, tomando o ratinho das mãos do pequeno Stephen, que imediatamente começou a chorar.

- Desculpa, garotinho, mas seu irmão é um idiota. O Ben já tem um dono que gosta muito dele. Fique com o Sócrates.

E dizendo isso, o moreno saiu carregando o pequeno troféu peludo nas mãos. Coincidência ou não, a primeira vez que Jared vira Jensen com Ben fora em um dia de visitas também. Jared lembrou-se do louro sozinho na praia, triste por não ter nenhum parente por perto. Ben havia feito companhia a ele o dia todo. "Bom ratinho" – Jared pensou acariciando o roedor. Mas agora tudo haveria de ser diferente. Aquele era um dia feliz, para ser comemorado.

* * *

Jared bateu na porta e Jensen abriu. O moreno se surpreendeu com o semblante do amigo, e por um instante não pôde entender o que se passava. Sim, ele esperava que Jensen abrisse a porta para ele. Um Jensen feliz e livre de preocupações... Quem abriu a porta, entretanto, foi um garoto entristecido e cansado.

- Seu pai não veio? – perguntou o menino decepcionado.

- Não, ainda bem. – Jensen disse, forçando um sorriso tão triste que Jared teve vontade de chorar. O moreno ficou sem ação, e odiou Alan Ackles com todas as suas forças. Como um homem podia ser tão covarde?

- Aproveitei para arrumar o meu quarto. Olha, tudo arrumadinho... – o louro disse mostrando como havia deixado o aposento.

Jared não disse nada e sentou-se ao lado de Jensen na cama. Então se lembrou que estava com Ben no bolso, esperando para fazer uma surpresa ao louro.

Pegando o bichinho nas mãos, Jared estendeu o ratinho ao amigo.

- Veja Jensen, quem eu trouxe para lhe fazer uma visita...

Jensen, surpreso, pegou o roedor com cuidado.

- Aliás, visita não... – prosseguiu Jared. – Ele me disse que estava com saudades de você, e que queria ficar todo o tempo que pudesse ao seu lado. Você aceita ele de volta?

Os olhos de Jensen marejaram e Jared sentiu que o louro, se tentasse dizer alguma coisa, não conseguiria conter as lágrimas. Talvez Jared devesse ter sido mais cuidadoso com suas palavras.

Jensen permaneceu imóvel acariciando Ben com os dedos, parecendo vulnerável. Jared olhou para ele sem saber muito bem como agir. Passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo como a lhe dar algum conforto pelo sofrimento que via estampado em seus olhos.

Jensen então pousou Ben em seu colo e escondeu o rosto com as mãos, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente. Jared abraçou-o com mais força, encorajando seu amado a soltar o choro ainda mais.

- Jensen... Fala comigo... O que foi? – Jared então perguntou a ele, enchendo-se de coragem.

Jensen não respondeu, talvez porque não pudesse de fato falar, de tanto que chorava. O louro apenas recostou a cabeça nos ombros do amigo e abraçou-o. Jared sentiu seu coração apertar. Como era angustiante ver seu amor sofrendo daquele jeito... Seus olhos marejaram também.

- Jen... - Jared insistiu. – Se abre comigo...

Jensen então, finalmente, ainda chorando, disse:

- Eu queria ver o meu pai, Jay... Por que ele me abandonou?

Jared não conseguiu responder. Segurou com todas as forças algumas lágrimas que tentavam escapulir de seus olhos.

- Ele não gosta de mim... – Jensen adicionou soluçando.

- Não, claro que não. Ele gosta de você... Você é lindo, adorável... É impossível não gostar de você. - e dizendo isso, Jared aninhou Jensen em seus braços, querendo protegê-lo do mundo inteiro.

Enquanto Jensen chorava, o moreno afagava seus cabelos e tentava confortá-lo. Misha havia dito a ele que seria difícil, mas Jared não imaginava que seria tanto. Ver Jensen daquela forma partia seu coração. Teria que ser forte por ele.

- O Ben deve estar com fome... Vamos dar pão pra ele? Eu tenho um sanduíche aqui no bolso... - Jared falou quando Jensen já parecia mais calmo. Precisava distraí-lo com alguma coisa.

Jensen levantou a cabeça exibindo o rosto vermelho e inchado.

– Ele não gosta de pão. Mas eu tenho biscoito... - o louro respondeu com voz trêmula.

Pegou um pacote de biscoitos no armário e picou dentro da caixinha de sapatos que ainda guardava debaixo da cama.

- Aqui Ben. Pode comer. - ele disse colocando o ratinho cuidadosamente ao lado dos farelos.

Jensen olhou para Ben ternamente a afagou seus pelos enquanto o bichinho comia.

– Obrigado por tê-lo trazido de volta, Jay. - ele disse então, com os olhos se enchendo de água novamente.

Jared notou o quanto o seu lourinho parecia esgotado. Não iria deixá-lo sozinho naquele estado de jeito nenhum.

Depois que Ben comeu, Jensen colocou a caixinha em um cantinho escuro para que ele dormisse.

– Vamos dormir também? - sugeriu Jared.

Jensen pareceu feliz ao perceber que Jared pretendia passar a noite com ele. Concordou, e logo já estavam aninhados na cama.

* * *

A noite não foi nada fácil, entretanto. Quando Jared já estava prestes a dormir, ouviu Jensen chorando de novo. Jared aconchegou-o mais ainda em seus braços de maneira protetora. Não havia mais nada que pudesse dizer para consolá-lo. O melhor que podia fazer era ficar ao seu lado fazendo carinho, até que o louro se acalmasse.

No início da madrugada Jensen teve febre. Jared notou que ele estava quente demais e se preocupou.

- Jensen, você tem algum remédio pra febre? – o moreno perguntou percebendo que o amigo também estava acordado.

- Não... – respondeu ele fracamente.

Jared também não tinha. Seus pais o haviam instruído para procurar a enfermaria da escola caso tivesse necessidade.

- Vou até a enfermaria então, ver se eles podem te dar alguma coisa... Acho que essa sua febre está alta.

- Não, Jay! – Jensen pareceu despertar mais ao ouvir o que o amigo dissera. – Se você for até lá e disser que eu estou doente, vão trazer as sanguessugas...

Jared sorriu. Jensen era adorável quando se comportava como um garotinho assustado. Entretanto ele precisava parar de acreditar naquelas histórias ridículas para seu próprio bem.

- Jen... Eles vão dar algum remédio para você melhorar... Esquece essa história de sanguessuga, pelo amor de Deus... – ele disse então, pacientemente.

Jensen fez beicinho e só faltou chorar. Implorou para Jared não ir até a enfermaria. O moreno ponderou. Aquela febre toda provavelmente era de fundo emocional, talvez fosse pior estressá-lo ainda mais.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou a enfermaria – Jared disse concordando com o pedido desesperado do amigo. – eu mesmo cuido de você...

E dizendo isso, Jared enrolou Jensen nos cobertores e refrescou sua testa com uma toalha úmida. O louro não custou a adormecer.

Como era difícil fazer o seu amado feliz com o maldito Alan Ackles para atrapalhar. Por que tudo sempre tinha que dar tão errado pra eles? Jared tinha tantos planos maravilhosos para aquele dia, mas novamente não pudera se declarar...

O menino olhou Jensen que dormia pesadamente em seus braços. Seu coração apertou. Ele parecia um anjinho... Jared sentiu-se impotente por não conseguir evitar que Jensen sofresse. Finalmente aliviou-se liberando as lágrimas que segurara por tanto tempo.

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Crisro**, põe pai de mer...* nisso... Especialmente agora, né? Mas sorte do Jen que o Jay está sempre por perto para consolá-lo.

**Naty**, sim, teria sido uma ótima oportunidade para o Alan Ackles aparecer... Se eu não fosse uma pessoa assim tão cruel, entende? Rsss

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Espero não ter feito vocês sofrerem demais! Já percebi que meus leitores são pessoas sensíveis... Rsss.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Jared ainda estava acordado quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a invadir o quarto. Era mais um dia que começava, graças a Deus. A quinta-feira haveria de ser melhor que o dia anterior...

O menino estava cansado. As 10h tinham prova de história. Ele ponderou se deveria se esforçar para assistir a aula de geografia que começava às 8h. Jensen dormia apoiado sobre seu corpo e parecia melhor, mas nem que quisesse teria coragem de acordá-lo... E foi assim que Jared decidiu que mataria a primeira aula do dia e conseguiu cochilar um pouco.

Horas mais tarde Jensen acordou, sem querer despertando Jared também.

- Já são 9:30! – Jared exclamou exasperando quando olhou o relógio. – Temos prova as 10h, Jensen!

Jensen bocejou como se a prova de história fosse a menor de suas preocupações. Estava decidido a não fazê-la. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo ele descansar mais para se recuperar.

- Eu digo a professora que você está passando mal, Jen. Depois você faz a segunda chamada...

Apressado, Jared se vestiu e despediu-se de Jensen prometendo voltar mais tarde, depois das aulas. Um tempo sozinho poderia fazer bem ao louro. Jared aguardava com ansiedade o momento em que ele percebesse que não estava de fato morrendo.

Apesar de bastante cansado, Jared fez boa prova e passou um dia razoavelmente tranquilo ao lado de seus amigos Misha e Justin. Contou a eles sobre a atitude covarde de Alan Ackles de não comparecer a escola. Foi bom desabafar com eles.

Por volta das 16h, após a última aula do dia, Jared foi até o quarto de Jensen. Quando o louro abriu a porta, Jared notou como estava pálido. Pelo menos não estava mais chorando sem parar...

- Jen, você está passando bem? Estou te achando pálido... – O moreno então perguntou.

- Estou bem... – Jensen respondeu com voz suave, como de costume.

Jared notou que ele estava ainda de pijamas.

- Você ficou trancado no quarto o dia todo? – perguntou espantado.

- Sim, fiquei por aqui mesmo...

- E comeu o que?

- Biscoito...

- Jensen, você tem que comer... – Jared se preocupou. Jensen realmente não estava sabendo se cuidar. Assim ia acabar ficando doente de verdade.

Jensen não parecia a vontade de sair de seu "ninho". Por algum motivo estava receoso em sair do quarto, como se o mundo lá fora fosse hostil e perigoso.

Jared o "obrigou" a tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para jantarem juntos. Comida de verdade!

- Vamos lá, Jen. Sair um pouco desse quarto abafado vai te fazer bem...

O moreno precisou praticamente puxar o louro para fora do quarto.

Estava um dia bonito. Quando viu o lindo entardecer cor-de-rosa e um par de borboletas amarelas voejando pelo jardim, Jensen pareceu se alegrar um pouco. Jared percebeu um sorriso discreto, porém sincero, nascer em seus lábios, e ficou satisfeito com a perspectiva de logo poder vê-lo feliz de novo.

- Hei, bichinhas!

O olhar de Jared se encontrou com o de Tom. Estava acompanhado de Donald, um menino que havia recentemente entrado na escola e já se unira à gangue do chute.

- Onde os veadinhos estão indo? Transar em alguma moita?

- Não é da sua conta. – Jared respondeu mau humorado.

Jensen ignorou-os por completo. Donald olhou para eles com ar de deboche.

- Quem são essas bichas que eu ainda não conheço? Posso chutá-los? – perguntou o garoto, já doido para mostrar toda a fama de valentão que trazia da antiga escola.

- O mais alto se chama Jared, e ele é o veado mais veadinho da escola inteira – respondeu Tom, fazendo cara de nojo.

- E o louro de nariz empinado?

- É o Jensen, o segundo mais gay – Tom disse rindo – Mas ele consegue ser mais insuportável até que o Jared...

Jared foi ficando enfurecido. O menino notou que Jensen prestava atenção nas borboletas sem se abalar nem um pouco com a conversa dos colegas babacas. Como Jensen podia se manter tão calmo?

Tom prosseguiu com os insultos, possivelmente irritado com a indiferença de Jensen.

- Você acredita que ele é tão insuportável, mas tão insuportável, que nem o próprio pai gosta dele? A família abandonou ele aqui, todo mundo sabe disso...

Jared notou o olhar de Jensen tornar-se triste e pesado. Logo agora que estava conseguindo se recuperar o imbecil do Tom vinha falar sobre o pai dele? O moreno não se conteve, jogou-se contra Tom e pôs-se a socá-lo com ódio.

- Jared, não faça isso! – Jensen pediu assustado, mas Jared não conseguiu controlar toda a sua fúria. Socou Tom com tanto gosto que até Donald acovardou-se e saiu correndo dali. Pouco tempo depois voltou com o diretor.

- Parem já com isso! – Berrou Mark Shephard vigorosamente.

Tom estava com o nariz sangrando e protegia o rosto com as mãos enquanto Jared o atacava. O menino só parou com a agressão quando ouviu a voz do diretor.

- Esse troglodita me atacou! – gritou Tom enquanto tentava limpar o sangue que escorria.

- Sr. Welling, o Sr. está sempre arranjando confusão, tenho certeza que o Sr. Padalecki não foi o único culpado nessa briga – respondeu o diretor secamente sem demonstrar nenhuma simpatia pelo seu machucado.

Jared deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Sr. Padalecki, não tem graça nenhuma. Os dois vão cumprir detenção amanhã. Estejam na minha sala as 8h sem atraso. E não se metam mais em confusão, ou a punição será mais severa. Já não é a primeira vez que vejo os dois brigando.

Dizendo isso Dr. Sheppard se retirou com expressão severa. Jensen aproveitou para puxar Jared pelo braço e afastá-lo dos outros dois meninos.

- Jay, você não pode sair atacando as pessoas assim... – aconselhou Jensen, preocupado.

- Eu não tenho sangue de barata! – Jared respondeu um pouco mau humorado. Por causa do imbecil do Tom teria que cumprir detenção na sexta-feira.

Ainda abalados com o acontecido, os meninos jantaram com pressa e voltaram logo para o quarto de Jensen. Jared pretendia ficar por lá por umas duas horas apenas. Quando estava quase se despedindo para ir dormir em seu quarto, Jared notou que Jensen estava com febre de novo. A tosse também parecia ter voltado com força total.

- Acho melhor dormir aqui com você essa noite também... – Jared então disse, preocupado com o amigo.

Jensen não concordou. Jared estava muito cansado e precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

- Pode deixar que eu vou ficar bem, Jay. Vai dormir no seu quarto que é melhor. Eu vou te atrapalhar tossindo o tempo todo.

Jared ainda insistiu um pouco para ficar, mas acabou sendo convencido. Ele provavelmente não aguentaria mais uma noite sem dormir. Quando o moreno já estava se despedindo, foi surpreendido por um pedido de Jensen.

- Jay, tenta sair da detenção antes das 16h... Assim ainda teremos tempo de ir até a praia...

- Ir até a praia?

- É... Amanhã é sexta-feira, lembra?

Jared não lembrava... Tinha esquecido completamente que havia prometido ir ver as estrelas com Jensen naquele dia. Ficou impressionado com a insistência do louro.

– Eu vou deixar tudo arrumado para a gente descer assim que você estiver liberado... - Jensen acrescentou.

Jared concordou pois não queria discutir com seu amado novamente por causa disso. Depois pensaria no que fazer.

* * *

Mark Sheppard passou uma lista de exercícios complicados de matemática para Jared e Tom resolverem. Apesar de insatisfeito com o castigo, Jared não pôde deixar de festejar o fato de que era bem melhor em matemática que o maldito Tom Welling. Aquele desgraçado iria penar muito mais que ele, e esse pensamento o fez feliz. Sentaram-se longe um do outro e evitaram trocar olhares, ambos se concentrando em terminar as tarefas o mais depressa possível.

Foram liberados rapidamente para o almoço, e fora isso permaneceram na sala o tempo todo. Por volta das 14h Tom levantou-se triunfante. Olhou para Jared de maneira esnobe e entregou os exercícios feitos para o diretor. Jared, que ainda estava empacado com duas ou três questões, irritou-se.

Dr. Sheppard deu uma olhada, apontou vários erros e mandou Tom sentar-se de novo para corrigi-los. Ponto para Jared, que festejou em pensamento. O menino conseguiu finalizar seus exercícios antes que Tom pudesse corrigir os dele. Já ia se levantar para entregá-los ao diretor quando lembrou-se da praia. Olhou no relógio: eram 15h. Estava um frio de matar, e Jensen com tosse e febre. Parecia uma ideia horrorosa passarem a noite ao relento...

Jared suspirou, ajeitou-se na cadeira e deixou o tempo passar. Engoliu o orgulho quando viu Tom entregar o trabalho primeiro que ele e sorrir vitorioso. "Que se dane", pensou Jared. Preferia ficar ali mais um pouco. Só assim teria um álibi perfeito para evitar a praia por mais uma noite.

* * *

– Desculpa, Jen... O Dr. Shappard pegou pesado, só consegui terminar os exercícios agora...

Jared sentiu-se um pouco culpado por mentir para o seu amor. Jensen parecia extremamente decepcionado. Estava com uma bolsa arrumada com água, suco e lanches, prontinho para descer e apreciar as estrelas. Já estava escurecendo, entretanto.

– Ahh, Jay... Tudo bem. - suspirou o louro – não foi culpa sua...

Jared assustou-se com o ataque de tosse que se seguiu. Jensen quase perdeu o fôlego.

– Jen... Essa sua tosse piorou? - Ele exclamou surpreso. Esperava que louro estivesse melhor.

Jensen assentiu.

"Se o Jensen não melhorar até amanhã eu o arrasto para a enfermaria..." - pensou o moreno. Lancharam as guloseimas que Jensen tinha comprado para levar a praia e foram dormir cedo. Jensen ainda insistiu para que Jared fosse dormir tranquilo em seu quarto, mas dessa vez o moreno não concordou. Ficaria acordado a noite toda se fosse necessário, mas iria cuidar para que Jensen melhorasse logo de uma vez.

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews:**

**Gabi**, pois é... Eu sei que abuso um pouco dos meus leitores sensíveis... Rsss. Esse cap. foi um pouquinho mais leve, né? Pode deixar que as respostas vêm, todas elas... Mesmo que sejam apenas na sequência dessa história.

**Naty**, rsss. Pois é, você já tinha dito isso. O Jared já estava ficando com fama de mórbido, agora então... Mas também quem manda a mãe dele só falar em desgraça (rsss). Ele é um cabecinha de vento, principalmente quando começa a pensar no Jensen...

**Crisro**, kkkk, bate bastante! Dá uma bofetadas no Alan Ackles por mim também :) Mas você tem razão, os Js estão precisando de mais momentos românticos... Os coitados sofrem tanto que tudo fica difícil para eles...

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Até o próximo capitulo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

A noite foi novamente difícil, com Jensen tossindo muito e com febre alta. Nenhum dos dois meninos pôde dormir direito, mas Jared dessa vez não ameaçou procurar a enfermaria. Queria pelo menos esperar que o dia amanhecesse para convencer seu amado de que precisava tomar algum remédio para melhorar mais depressa. Ainda bem que era sábado, e teriam o dia todo livre de atividades acadêmicas.

Quando o sol nasceu, os dois meninos estavam acordados. Jensen estava coberto de suor, assim como os lençóis e cobertores que o cobriam.

- Talvez você se sinta melhor depois de tomar um banho... – sugeriu Jared.

Jensen concordou e levantou cambaleante. Começou a despir-se lentamente e com dificuldade. Jared aproximou-se do louro e ajudou-o a se livrar das roupas. Quando Jensen estava apenas de cueca, Jared corou e soltou o amigo.

- Pronto – disse o moreno dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso. - Se precisar de alguma coisa pode me chamar.

- Não quer tomar banho comigo? – Jensen então disse, lançando-lhe um olhar safadinho, que quase fez Jared derreter-se todo.

- Claro... – ele respondeu, sem pestanejar. Livrou-se das suas roupas também, exceto da peça mais íntima.

Foram ambos para o chuveiro. De olhos fechados, os meninos deixaram a água molhá-los por completo enquanto exploravam os corpos um do outro com as mãos e a boca. Jared tocou cada pedacinho do corpo do louro, e sentiu-se extremamente excitado. Percebeu o membro de Jensen duro, por debaixo da cueca, e não pôde resistir. Arrancou-lhe a última peça de roupa.

Jensen olhou para ele surpreso e aparentemente envergonhado. Delicadamente aproximou suas mãos também da cueca de Jared e ajudou-o a se livrar dela. Se abraçaram totalmente nus pela primeira vez. O coração de Jared disparou quando Jensen aproximou seus lábios dos dele dando-lhe uma beijo doce e apaixonado.

Jared sentiu um enorme impulso em penetrar seu amado, porém controlou-se. Um acesso de tosse lembrou a Jared de que o louro não estava bem. O moreno percebeu que Jensen já estava sem forças e sem fôlego. Teriam que adiar a primeira transa mais um pouco. Hora de terminar o banho...

Jared saiu do chuveiro primeiro, se enxugou e se trocou rapidamente. Enquanto Jensen acabava de se ajeitar, trocou os lençóis da cama, e abriu a janela convidando a claridade a iluminar o ambiente. Iria ter uma conversa séria com ele quando voltasse do banheiro. Jensen não podia simplesmente ignorar aquela gripe que parecia não ter mais fim. Vai ver era até princípio de pneumonia...

Jensen agradeceu a Jared por ter arrumado a cama e recostou-se nela, ainda parecendo bastante cansado. Jared sentou ao seu lado. Titubeou, mas finalmente conseguiu falar com seriedade.

- Jen, estou preocupado com você. Essa tosse e essa febre não melhoram...

Jensen olhou para ele abismado, como se não soubesse o motivo daquela conversa. Jared prosseguiu.

- Que tal a gente dar uma passada na enfermaria, só para eles darem uma olhadinha rápida em você?

Jensen arregalou os olhos.

- Não, Jay! Já disse que não quero fazer tratamento nenhum...

Sim, claro, como Jared podia ter esquecido... Jensen estava morrendo e não queria ser torturado pelas sanguessugas. O moreno suspirou alto tentando pensar em uma forma delicada de convencer seu amado.

- Eu prometo que se te oferecerem sanguessugas a gente cai fora... – ele disse bem humorado.

Jensen olhou para Jared pesaroso. Agora foi sua vez de suspirar.

- As coisas não funcionam assim... Se descobrirem que estou doente vão me obrigar a fazer o tratamento. Eles não vão me dar escolha, Jay... Você sabe disso...

- Talvez seja só uma gripe forte, Jensen. Eles vão te dar algum remédio via oral e você vai ficar bom!

Jensen pareceu espantado com as palavras do moreno.

- Jay... Não... Eu já te disse que estou com a doença da minha mãe...

- Mas não custa dar uma passada na enfermaria para confirmar... – Jared insistiu.

Jensen começou a exibir sinais de nervosismo, e disse com a voz trêmula:

- Quando eu contei a você que estava doente, eu disse que não ia me tratar. Você concordou! Por que está dizendo isso agora?

O moreno não sabia o que dizer, sentiu-se sem saída. Estava cansado e começou a perder a paciência.

- Sei lá o que eu disse, Jensen. Só sei que você está agindo igual criança! Eu não estou mais aguentando!

As palavras soaram ríspidas. Jensen desviou o olhar e Jared ficou com raiva. Talvez Jensen achasse que a vida não valia mais a pena depois de ter sido abandonado pelo pai. O louro não podia gostar dele verdadeiramente, ou estaria lutando para melhorar e permanecer ao seu lado. Eles ainda tinham tanto o que viver juntos...

- Faz o que você quiser então, Jensen. – Jared disse em tom revoltado. Não ia mais ficar perdendo tempo com um cabeça dura que não gostava dele.

- Você não vai mais insistir? – Jensen perguntou timidamente.

- Não. – Jared foi seco e objetivo, mas estava se remoendo por dentro.

Fez-se silencio por algum tempo, até Jensen se pronunciar.

- Podemos ir ver as estrelas hoje então?

Aquela pergunta inocente, quase infantil, foi a gota d'água para Jared. Como assim "ver as estrelas"? Jensen tinha perdido a noção de tudo?

- Não, você enlouqueceu. A gente vai para enfermaria é agora!

Com um movimento brusco Jared agarrou Jensen nos braços e o ergueu no ar.

- Me larga! – o louro reclamou se debatendo.

- Não largo, vou te levar a força! – grunhiu o moreno.

- Jared, você prometeu! Me bota no chão! – Jensen se balançava com toda a força que ainda lhe restava, fazendo Jared lutar para dar um ou dois passos.

- Prometi o que? Ir com você ver as estrelas? – Ele respondeu ofegante.

- Prometeu não insistir que eu fosse me tratar! – Jensen respondeu, também já sem fôlego.

Jared sentiu uma onda quente percorrer todo seu corpo. Ele soltou Jensen bruscamente, fazendo com que o louro caísse de qualquer jeito no chão.

- Você quer morrer? Então morre! Faz o que você quiser! – E dizendo isso, Jared se retirou quase correndo, sem olhar para trás. Sentiu-se zonzo, e seu coração quase parou de tanta dor que sentia.

O menino seguiu até seu quarto e antes mesmo que pudesse fechar a porta já estava chorando. Por que tudo com Jensen tinha que ser tão complicado? Como pudera ser tão cego achando que o louro gostava ele, ou que se importava com seus sentimentos? Pelo jeito aquele retrato que pintara de seu rosto não significava nada... Jensen queria morrer, sem a menor consideração pelo relacionamento deles, ou pelos planos que Jared fazia para o futuro. Como podia ser tão egoísta, selando que o destino de Thomas e Justice era não existir?

Jared chorou por horas a fio. Nunca mais falaria com Jensen, estava tudo terminado entre eles.

- Toc, toc, toc. – Jared ouviu bater em sua porta. Seu coração disparou. Seria o Jensen? Jared hesitou tanto para abrir que a pessoa insistiu.

- Toc, toc, toc. Jared? – Dessa vez o moreno reconheceu a voz de Misha que o chamava. Tentou limpar as lágrimas como pôde e foi abrir a porta apesar do estado lamentável em que se encontrava.

- Nossa, o que houve? – o moreno de olhos azuis exclamou ao ver o rosto inchado do amigo.

- O Jensen... – Jared se limitou a dizer.

Misha havia passado no quarto de Jared apenas para pegar um livro emprestado, mas como bom amigo sentou-se para conversar e saber o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Jared contou tudo o que se sucedera tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Você agarrou ele no colo a força? – Misha pareceu bastante surpreso.

Jared confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

- E depois jogou ele no chão dizendo que não se importava?

Jared notou o tom desaprovador do amigo e se indignou.

- Misha, a nossa relação para ele não significa nada, ou ele tentaria ficar bom! Nem que fosse por mim... Por que deixou que eu me envolvesse desse jeito então, já que não se importa com meus sentimentos!?

- Jared... Pelo amor de Deus... Se ponha no lugar dele.

Jared olhou para Misha esperando uma explicação. Era Jensen quem estava agindo como uma criança birrenta e egoísta, não ele...

- Ele está doente, gripado que seja, mas acha que está morrendo. O pai não quis saber de ajudá-lo. Você era tudo que ele tinha, e agora resolve largá-lo também? Só porque ele não fez o que você queria?

- Misha, não é bem assim... – Jared tentou se justificar. Do jeito que Misha falava até parecia que ele não estava com a razão. – Se o Jensen gostasse de mim ele não iria se negar a ir até a enfermaria. Custava alguma coisa?

- Jared, o Jensen acredita que a doença dele não tem cura... Ele acredita que vão colocar sanguessugas pelo corpo dele... Ele deve estar com medo! Você não pode sair julgando as pessoas assim... Você tem que ter paciência... Meu Deus, esse garoto que você diz que ama foi rejeitado pelo pai, a única pessoa ainda viva na família dele, há dois dias atrás! E você larga ele de qualquer jeito?

Jared pareceu compreender o que Misha lhe dizia. Baixou a cabeça e engoliu em seco, sentindo-se envergonhado.

- Também não foi assim... Não larguei ele de qualquer jeito...

- Você largou ele no chão, Jared...

Sim, era verdade. Jared havia feito tudo aquilo e ainda largado Jensen no chão. Por que tinha que ter esse temperamento tão estourado? Será que Jensen estava bem?

Jared chorou por um bom tempo nos ombros de Misha, e agradeceu imensamente os seus conselhos. Era muito bom poder contar com um bom amigo para lhe abrir os olhos. Lembrou-se que Jensen não tinha mais ninguém com quem desabafar e conversar e sentiu-se ainda mais culpado por tê-lo maltratado daquele jeito. Será que o louro estava com raiva dele? Será que o perdoaria?

Com essas questões na cabeça, Jared não pôde esperar mais. Tremendo dos pés a cabeça, se encaminhou ao quarto do amado torcendo para que ele aceitasse suas desculpas.

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews**,

**Naty**, pelo jeito não é só você que está sem criatividade para comentar (Rsss), ou talvez o cap. 23 não tenha sido lá muito empolgante. Mas estamos agora entrando na reta final... Muita coisa só vai ser esclarecida na continuação dessa história, como já mencionei antes. Mas espero que você e os demais leitores gostem deste cap. e do cap. final.

* * *

**Caros leitores,**

** Estamos chegando ao fim dessa história... O próximo capítulo será o capítulo final. Como vocês acham (ou gostariam) que tereminasse? Eu adoraria saber, então por favor, deixem comentários! :) Obrigada! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Olá, queridos! Resolvi começar com os comentários dessa vez, assim fica um suspense maior para o capitulo final (rsss).**

**Naty**, o final sugerido por você é adorável... Mas não vou comentar se tem alguma semelhança com o meu. Você vai ver já já (rsss). Ahh, eu dei uma pesquisada na fic que você recomendou, a 'sick verse' de writeatmidnigth. Comecei a dar uma lida e fiquei com uma pulga atrás da orelha "eu já li isso em algum lugar, mas tenho certeza que não li essa fic...". Foi aí que me toquei que li uma versão em quadrinhos do inicio da fic, que é absolutamente linda! Você já viu isso? Se não tiver visto me avisa que vou procurar onde está para te dar o link! Agora vou poder ler a história toda (nem sabia que existia...), obrigada! :)

**Gabi**, não precisa se desculpar! As vezes eu sou muito afobada para postar o novo capitulo e nem espero as pessoas terem tempo de ler (rsss). você tem razão, os meus Js mudaram bastante ao longo da história, graças a esse amor lindo que um tem pelo outro! Hmmm quanto ao suspense, vai ter que esperar um pouquinho mais para descobrir algumas coisas mesmo. Mas assim é bom, né? Só assim tem sentido escrever outra história (rsss). Mas não se preocupe, vou começar a outra em seguida dessa. É que essa aqui já tinha um fim planejado...

**DWS**, você tem toda razão. Escola nenhuma poderia ser tão "descuidada" (rsss). É que se as coisas fossem difíceis demais tirariam o foco da história que eu queria contar, e poderia até atrapalhar. Por exemplo, como eles podem ir e vir da praia o tempo todo sem nenhum problema? (rsss) Realmente não faz muito sentido. Mas vou levar isso em consideração, e talvez consiga melhorar um pouco esse aspecto na próxima história.

**Crisro**, é interessante mesmo perceber o lado dos dois (os dois tiveram um pouco de culpa na briga, não foi?). Não gosto de personagens perfeitos, e nenhum dos Js é... A novidade para a próxima história é que também veremos as coisas pelo ponto de vista do Jensen. Acho que vai ficar bem interessante e assim todos vão poder saber o que se passa com ele também.

**Ia09**, que bom receber comentários de um(a) novo(a) leitor(a)! Engraçado você falar que lembrou de um filme que viu. Se você se lembrar, depois me conta. Na verdade, essa história foi baseada em um sonho que eu tive... Doido, não? Vou contar o sonho para vocês depois do final da história (nada de spoilers por enquanto). Ahh, e gostei da ideia de um final com eles indo atrás do pai do Jensen :) Rsss.

**Thay**, fiquei muito feliz de receber seu comentário! Saber que a história está sendo apreciada é muito bom! Espero que goste do final e acompanhe a próxima! Beijos.

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Por favor, não deixem de dizer o que acharam do final! (apesar de eu estar com medo de ser estrangulada... rsss). Vou responder a todos os reviews de alguma forma (criando um cap. 26 só para isso, e depois posso publicar respostas também na história continuação) .**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto de Jensen, Jared sentia seu coração palpitar. Estava com medo, muito medo de Jensen estar chateado com suas suas palavras e gestos grosseiros. E se seu amado não quisesse perdoá-lo? Só de pensar nisso Jared sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

O menino aproximou-se da porta e corajosamente bateu. Jensen não custou a abrir. Quando os seus olhares se encontraram, Jared pôde perceber que o louro estava tão aliviado quanto ele, e nenhum dos dois conseguiu segurar as lágrimas emocionadas quando jogaram-se nos braços um do outro antes mesmo que qualquer desculpa verbal fosse pedida.

Ao apertar o corpo de Jensen contra o seu, Jared sentiu que o amava mais do que a própria vida. Tudo o que desejava é que Jensen pudesse ser feliz. Se ver as estrelas a noite fazia parte dessa felicidade, Jared o ajudaria a realizar o desejo. Eram 16h e ainda dava tempo de descerem até a praia com claridade.

- Vamos ver as estrelas hoje a noite? – Jared sussurrou no ouvido do louro.

Jensen sorriu e seus olhinhos brilharam de felicidade. Jared percebeu que sob o céu estrelado teria a oportunidade ideal de fazer a sua declaração de amor. Finalmente arrancaria do peito todas as palavras que quase dissera por tantas vezes, mas que insistiram em permanecer não ditas. Talvez estivessem apenas esperando um momento realmente especial.

Jared correu para comprar o lanche e buscou o cobertor mais quente que tinha para que pudessem se proteger do frio. Enquanto isso Jensen terminou de se ajeitar, alimentou Ben e colocou-o para dormir, despedindo-se com um beijo carinhoso. As 16:30h já estavam prontos para a descida.

Durante o percurso, Jared notou o quanto Jensen estava enfraquecido. A descida, que o menino antes fazia quase sem esforço, tornara-se bastante cansativa para seu corpo debilitado. Jared fez questão de permanecer junto do louro apoiando-o quando preciso. Também foi necessário que fizessem algumas paradas para beber água e descansar.

Assim que chegaram a praia, Jensen parecia esgotado.

- Vamos para a gruta? – o louro perguntou quase sem fôlego.

Jared concordou. Talvez fosse bom mesmo que se sentassem um pouco. Antes de se sentar, entretanto, Jensen andou em direção ao baú onde guardava suas pinturas. Jared o acompanhou. Será que Jensen iria mostrar-lhe o quadro que pintara com seu rosto? Será que declararia estar apaixonado por ele? O coração do menino disparou só em pensar. Sentiu seu rosto enrubescer quando Jensen começou a mexer nos quadros.

- O que está fazendo? – Jared perguntou um tanto curioso, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- É aqui que meus quadros vão ficar agora. Todos juntos...

Jared viu Jensen tirar quadro por quadro e coloca-los em disposição na areia, em um local quase escondido. Pegou o retrato da mãe, do irmão, do pai, o dele mesmo com Ben, e finalmente, por último, o retrato de Jared.

O moreno estava trêmulo quando Jensen levantou o último quadro em sua direção para que ele o visse.

- Gostou? Fiz o seu retrato... – Disse o louro corando, estava visivelmente sem graça. Em seus lábios havia estampado o sorriso mais lindo do mundo – Vou coloca-lo aqui, bem do lado do meu...

Jared sorriu de volta, não conseguiu dizer nada, e Jensen sentou-se ao seu lado. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, o moreno sugeriu que comessem alguma coisa.

- Agora não, Jay... Estou tão cansado...

Jared notou que Jensen estava tremendo.

- Está passando mal, Jen? – o moreno perguntou preocupado.

- Estou com frio...

Jared encostou a mão na testa do louro, sentindo que estava quente demais.

- Vem, se enrola aqui... – o moreno disse tirando o cobertor da sacola. Ele ajeitou Jensen bem coberto, com o corpo recostado sobre o seu, e abraçou-o.

Ficaram ali juntinhos, por muito tempo, olhando o entardecer. Jared sentiu o corpo quente de Jensen pesando sobre o seu, dando-lhe a sensação de que estava agora completo. Não precisava de mais nada nesse mundo para ser plenamente feliz.

O momento era tão belo e tão mágico que Jared sentiu-se angustiado, com medo de perdê-lo.

- Jen, o entardecer é tão lindo... Eu não quero que o sol se ponha...

Jensen suspirou.

- Mas só após o pôr-do-sol é que veremos as estrelas... – Ele disse, com a voz soando especialmente fraca.

Jared abraçou-o com força e beijou sua nuca. Amar daquele jeito chegava a doer. O moreno lembrou-se do sorriso do louro ao lhe mostrar o quadro no qual pintara o seu retrato. Mesmo sem palavras, aquilo havia sido uma declaração de amor. Então Jensen o amava de verdade!

Jared sentiu o coração palpitar. Não podia esperar mais, nem mais um segundo. Diria para Jensen também o quanto o amava.

- Jensen... eu...

Antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, Jared sentiu o corpo de Jensen tornar-se mais pesado, e tombar desajeitadamente para o lado. A mão, que segurava a sua, amoleceu. Com desespero, o moreno percebeu a respiração do louro tornar-se fraca até sessar. Seu coração finalmente parou de bater, no mesmo momento em que o sol se pôs.

Com o corpo sem vida de seu amado nos braços, Jared urrava de dor. Um vazio imenso chegou a galope, destruindo os seus sonhos e esmagando, sem piedade, o seu coração. A tristeza infinita era agora a sua única companhia.

Por que não havia se declarado antes? Agora teria que engolir as palavras para sempre... Jensen nunca haveria de saber o quanto ele o amou. Nunca haveria de ver o céu estrelado da praia. Culpa dele... Agora era tarde demais... Tarde demais para ser feliz. Jared enfiou o rosto entre os braços e chorou. Era um choro tão sofrido, um sentimento tão ruim e tão profundo, que nem parecia real.

* * *

Jared levantou a cabeça, reconhecendo a sala de aula. Não estava de fato chorando, mas todos olhavam para ele curiosos, inclusive o professor de matemática. Voltado de costas para a turma, um rapaz louro resolvia equações no quadro. Parecia o seu primeiro dia naquela escola... Ganhara uma segunda chance?

O moreno sentiu lágrimas de emoção começarem a rolar de verdade em seu rosto. Não podia esperar mais, nem mais um segundo. Destrambelhado, Jared correu em direção ao quadro, se desvencilhando dos obstáculos que atrapalhavam seu caminho. Cadeiras foram jogadas no chão. Livros e cadernos voaram por todos os lados.

Ajoelhado aos pés do colega, Jared, já aos prantos, gritou para que a turma inteira ouvisse:

- Jensen, eu te amo! EU TE AMO!

Jensen olhou aturdido para ele. Aquele garoto novato só podia ser doido...

**FIM **

* * *

Ai, espero que não me matem depois de ler esse final... Mas ele já estava planejado desde o primeiro capitulo (podem ir lá dar uma olhadinha no cap.1, no momento que o Jared dá uma dormida na carteira). Foi por esse motivo que tive que escrever tudo do ponto de vista do Jared. Essa história foi baseada em um sonho que eu tive! Mas... Resolvi que ela não podia terminar assim, e vou continuar explicando muita coisa na história "**Uma segunda chance**". Em breve postarei o primeiro cap. (ainda não tem data marcada, mas vocês sabem que eu não aguento muito tempo sem escrever, rsss).

Enquanto isso, aproveito para fazer propaganda da minha primeira fic (essa foi a segunda), para quem não leu... Ela se chama "**Mudando de Vida**", e apesar de ser completamente louca, doente e um tanto pervertida (não sexualmente falando...), juro que tem alguns momentos doces (rsss).

Para terminar, vou contar o sonho no qual essa história se baseou (quisera eu ter mais sonhos legais assim!)

O sonho era passado em uma cidade praiana, onde alguns jovens passavam férias. No inicio, um jovem estava sentado com os amigos na areia da praia quando ele vê uma moça de costas entrando na água, e ele dá uma cochilada. Depois eles acabam se conhecendo e se tornando amigos, ele se apaixona por ela, mas não rola nada (nesse caso, nem um beijinho...). Ele fica querendo se declarar para ela, mas não consegue. Aí ela é diagnosticada com câncer, e ele não quer se declarar achando que o momento não é propício. No final ela morre e ele fica desesperado, sem nunca ter conseguido dizer que a amava. Então ele acorda na praia, no dia que a viu pela primeira vez... Ele vê a moça de costas entrando na água, e, chorando, corre em direção ao mar gritando que a ama... A moça se vira espantada, ela nem mesmo conhecia o sujeito... Eu gosto do fato de que correr contra as ondas não é uma tarefa muito fácil e por isso tentei "imitar" colocando o Jared esbarrando nas carteiras e tudo mais (rsss). Inclui também a praia na minha história para dar um "gostinho" parecido com o do sonho.

Muito obrigada por terem lido a história até o fim! Espero todo mundo acompanhando a continuação, hein? Rsss. Beijos!


	26. comentário aos reviews

Queridos,

Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado do final, e muitíssimo agradecida pelos reviews! :D

**sara2013**, muito obrigada por todos os reviews. Adorei a ideia de que um beijo poderia ter tirado o Jensen do sério (lá no inicio da história, lembra? Quando os meninos tentavam a qualquer custo irritá-lo). Mas acho que o Jared não teria coragem nem de cogitar isso na época... Rsss  
Engraçado como você desconfiou da doença do Jensen logo no inicio, quando ele começa a se afastar do Jay... Estava certa! Eu ri muito com alguns dos seus comentários. Ri muito com esses:

KKKKKKKKK

"Fred é um mala e merecia uma porrada! Se ele for fofoqueiro também, os Js estão ferrados!"

"Fred vc d novo! Definitivamente vc merece ser jogado do murinho e para ter certeza q vc não volte ser afogado também!"

"Jay, vai na bendita enfermaria pega o remédio e enfia goela a baixo no Jensen, doente não tem q querer!"

"Tom voltou! E está mais idiota!"

Outro comentário que achei muito interessante foi o seguinte:

"A mãe e o irmão do Jensen morreram por culpa do Alan, q insistia em tratar a doença com métodos arcaicos e o pior passou essa idéia pro Jensen!"

Ninguém tinha pensado isso antes, mas eu cheguei a pensar nessa possibilidade... Claro, nunca cogitei que isso fosse verdade na história, mas se houvesse uma segunda opção, provavelmente teria sido essa. Alan Ackles teria sido um serial killer, ou um doente mental... kkkkk. Então, muito bem pensado! :)

Espero que continue acompanhando a continuação ("Uma nova chance" já está sendo postada). Muito obrigada por deixar a sua opinião em cada pedacinho da história. Grande beijo!

**Naty**, eu achei que alguém fosse me estrangular com esse final, bem do tipo "enganei um bobo..." Rssss. Mas que bom que gostaram!  
Pelo menos é bom saber que o Jen não está morto, né? :)  
Comecei a ler a tal fic que você me recomendou. Estou adorando, ela é realmente ótima, mas é ENORME (rsss). Já li até o quinto  
capítulo. Poxa, esses gringos são demais mesmo... Queria eu ter um ilustrador daqueles para as minhas pobres fics! Esse cap. 1  
ilustrado é lindo!

**Ia09**, muito obrigada pelo review! Eu tive esse sonho há muitos anos atrás, e sempre tive vontade de escrever a história dele.  
Achei a oportunidade ideal escrever sobre os Js, que são personagens adoráveis (rss). Será que o filme que você viu é o mesmo que a  
Criro citou ("antes que termine o dia")?

**DWS**, que bom que consegui consertar tudo no final (rsss). Algumas coisas eram estranhas propositalmente, outras não. Note  
que de fato não está claro o que aconteceu... Você pelo jeito deduziu que era sonho (indo mais pelo lado racional)... A Criro e a  
Gabi já ficaram em dúvida... Mas só na continuação vocês vão saber :D

**Criro**, eu não vi esse filme, mas vou procurá-lo, deve ser bem legal. Como disse ao DWS, vocês vão ter que esperar para saber  
exatamente o que aconteceu (se foi sonho ou não, rsss). Mas você tem razão, conquistar o Jensen de novo pode ser trabalhoso... Pobre  
Jared :) rsss

**Gabi**, que bom que você amou o final :) Ele já estava programado há muito tempo, como falei, mas só depois que eu escrevi alguns  
capítulos que decidi que seria cruel demais terminar assim, sem dar uma continuação a história. Que bom que ficaram muitas dúvidas,  
porque ainda tem muita história a ser contada!

Estive super ocupada esses dias e nem tive tempo que terminar o primeiro capitulo de "**Uma Segunda Chance**". Então resolvi deixar aqui  
uma data oficial de lançamento! O lançamento será na próxima segunda-feira, dia **19/08**. Até lá! Beijos!


End file.
